La Universidad de mis sueños
by GusGuschan
Summary: Feliciano Vargas es un chico que estudia Artes en la universidad R. Lo que no sabe es que esa universidad le puede traer mucha felicidad y a su vez tristeza por las cosas que suceden en ella. Hetalia no me pertenece.
1. Aquí es cuando todo empieza

La universidad "R", es el instituto con mayor repertorio de carreras del mundo. Cada uno aprendía lo que quería aprender. Dicen las malas lenguas, que en esta universidad pasan cosas que uno no desean que pasen y que transforma a las personas, supersticiones tontas.

Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, entré recién este año a la carrera de artes visuales de la universidad "R", lo que aún no sabía era que ese lugar sería todo lo que había soñado y a la vez, mi peor pesadilla.

Como es la costumbre, los antiguos saludan a los nuevos en una gran fiesta de bienvenida, la verdad es que a mí me agradaban las fiestas pero no soy del tipo de personas que va solo. Necesitaba a mi hermano o a mi mejor amigo aquí.

Mi hermano, Lovino Vargas, era un chico de segundo año en la carrera de administración de empresas (lo cual siempre me pareció extraño, ya que él no era de esos que les gustaban las oficinas) y al parecer era un chico muy popular. Se dice que Lovi es una persona muy simpática y amable, lo cual también me pareció extraño.

Por otra parte, mi mejor amigo, Antonio Fernández, era un chico español muy alegre y divertido. Es muy apuesto y siempre consigue a la chica que desea con su forma de ser, eso siempre me pareció una genial cualidad del moreno de ojos verdes. Aunque, debo admitir que también cambio en esta universidad, lo digo porque no persigue chicas. Estaba terminando su carrera de veterinario, solo le quedaba este año.

Respiré profundo, porque tenía miedo pensar en que forma iba a cambiar yo con respecto a cómo soy ahora. Sumergido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta del camino y choqué con un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules y aspecto fornido. Tenía miedo de que fuera un bravucón.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ME MATES!- grité, mientras un montón de chicos reían y miraban como el nuevo se humillaba en frente de todos.

-No pienso matarte- dijo el otro chico, mientras reía con el resto de las personas. –No soy de esa clase de hombres.- Me ayudó a levantarme del piso y miró al resto. –Vamos, no hay nada más que ver aquí.- dijo, mientras todos retomaban su vida, con la diferencia de que ahora tenían de qué hablar.

-Gracias, por no matarme.- comencé a reír con nerviosismo al darme cuenta de que nos habían dejado solos.

-Oye, ya dije que no era esa clase de hombre- me miró con el ceño fruncido y con una apariencia de pocos amigos. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy… soy Feliciano Vargas, entré este año a la carrera de Artes visuales.- dije, mientras tragaba saliva con la intimidante presencia que tenía a mi lado. -¿y tú?

-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt. Bienvenido chico nuevo.- Me extendió la mano, en forma de saludo. Yo no pensé dos veces y la estreché con él. –Nos vemos, debo ir a mi clase.- dijo para finalizar nuestro primer encuentro.

Proseguí mi camino, hacia el salón de artes. Arreglé mi mechón de cabello y me dirigí con mis compañeros. Al principio, vi a unas cuantas chicas sonriendo y hablando a mis espaldas. Me di cuenta de la realidad… ¡ERA EL ÚNICO CHICO DE ESA CLASE!... Con esto van a pensar más que soy un chico raro, la verdad es que nunca me importó hacer el ridículo, pero ahora tenía miedo de que hicieran mi vida un infierno.

-¿Te perdiste?- me dijo una chica con una flor en el cabello y lindas facciones.

-No, este es mi salón. –Sonreí muy convencido.- Soy Feliciano Vargas, el chico nuevo – sentí que ella me miraba de una manera un tanto extrañada, lo cual me dejó un poco triste.

-Mucho gusto, soy Elizabeta Héderváry, voy en segundo año –sonrió y yo sentí que estaba en confianza con ella. –Ven, siéntate a mi lado.- señaló un asiento solo y su caballete que estaba cerca. No quería sentirme solo, así que me senté.

-Qué lindo es- Escuché a la chica al lado de Eli, como me di la libertad de decirle.- ¿Crees que sea gay? –escuché decir en un susurro casi mudo, pero por algún motivo, perceptible para mis oídos.

Las miré, era raro que piensen eso solo por mis gustos, aunque no habían errado. Me había declarado gay a los 15 años cuando me enamoré de un chico de mi instituto medio. Alguien a quien no he olvidado a pesar de los años. Era un joven muy apuesto, algo reservado y nunca dejaba que yo me sintiera mal estando a su lado. ¡Ah!, que lindos recuerdos.

Dejando a mi ex novio de lado, mi primera clase fue muy entretenida, mi profesor me halagó por un simple dibujo que mostré a modo de presentación a la clase. No tenía idea que lo que hice con inspiración podía causar tal efecto en las personas que lo ven, todos sonreían por lo feliz que era el ambiente del dibujo, que para que tengan una idea, era un grupo de personas riendo durante una festividad española llamada "La Tomatina". Lo dibujé cuando Antonio nos invitó a su casa para celebrarla, en fin me divertí tanto y no me pude contener con el dibujo. Ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Saliendo de clases, me dispuse a averiguar dónde quedaba mi habitación. Al ser estudiante extranjero, no puedo quedarme en mi casa, así que me dieron una habitación compartida en la universidad. Esperaba que mi compañero fuera mi hermano o fuera Antonio, pero creo que ellos duermen juntos. No lo tomen mal, me refiero a que ellos comparten la habitación, aunque sé que a mi hermano le encanta Antonio por la forma que lo mira y por lo torpe que se pone cuando está cerca de él, pero siempre le dije que era heterosexual, para que se olvidará de él como algo más.

Me acerqué a la recepción de la universidad, me dieron el número de la habitación y la llave. La habitación era la número 201 del segundo piso (se me olvidó comentar que la universidad tiene tres pisos, uno para las clases y dos para el alojamiento de estudiantes) y me puse en marcha, esperando que mi nuevo compañero fuera alguien agradable. En el camino, volví a chocar con un alemán, pero no era Ludwig (supuse que Ludwig era alemán por su cuerpo y su modo de hablar). Este chico era albino de ojos rubí y con un enorme ego.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, el asombroso yo encontró al primer idiota que se metió en artes visuales- sentí como los que estaban alrededor reían por las palabras recién dichas de ese tipo.- No creas que te será fácil ser diferente, aquí todos tenemos nuestro lugar y las artes son para las nenas, al menos claro, que seas una.- No sé qué le hice a este chico, ni tampoco sé porque todos reían con las cosas que él decía. Me empecé a sentir muy mal con eso.

-Déjalo ya, Gilbert.- Escuché que una voz conocida me defendía.

-No me digas que has entablado conversación con este chico.- Le decía el nuevo alemán llamado Gilbert, quien al parecer, tenía un odio contra lo diferente.

-No es eso, solo no juzgues sin conocer.- Elizabeta me estaba defendiendo, pero se veía muy tensa al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes defender a alguien de la carrera que tanto odio?- Escuché bien, ¿la carrera que tanto odia?, ¿qué le han hecho los artistas a este chico?

-No lo defiendo, pero déjalo tranquilo por hoy.- Creo que Elizabeta no estaba de mi lado, o al menos, ella quería pasar desapercibida con eso.

-Está bien, solo lo hago por ti, la mejor chica que he conocido y la mejor abogada que puede salir de aquí.- ¿Cómo dijo?, ¿ABOGADA?, pero si ella estaba en mi clase de artes, no puede escoger dos carreras a la vez.

Después de eso, ellos se fueron y me dejaron ahí. No entendía porque Gilbert dijo que Eli era abogada, ¿acaso no sabía que ella era artista? ¿Por qué le mentía?, si de verdad la quisiera, no le preocuparía si estuviera en Artes o en Leyes.

En fin, ese no es un problema del que me deba preocupar por ahora, así que seguí mi camino a mi habitación, estaba muy nervioso por mi nuevo compañero. Después de subir la escalera y perderme como por 20 minutos en los pasillos, me encontré con la habitación 201. Abrí la puerta y me encontré ahí con que aún no llegaba mi compañero de su clase.

Como también venía cansado, me recosté en la que supuestamente era mi cama, y dormí una pequeña siesta, no sin antes ver que tenía mis maletas y mis cosas para la segunda clase que comenzaba en un par de horas.

Comencé a despertar cuando sentí una presencia en la habitación, al parecer había llegado mi compañero. Era la oportunidad de quizás, hacerme un amigo, no podía desaprovecharla.

-Hola, soy Feliciano, mucho gusto.- dije, volteando y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Creo que es una coincidencia muy extraña esto.- Me sorprendí al ver que mi compañero era alguien que había conocido esta mañana y uno de los pocos que me trato bien.

-Ludwig.- dije abriendo mis ojos como platos y pensando por qué era mi compañero.

-Bueno, hola de nuevo Feliciano.- dijo y se acomodó en la otra cama. Estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que compartía habitación con un alemán, no sabía cómo podía ser eso. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara, como lo había hecho el otro alemán, pero me salvó esta mañana. Quizás será mejor que me resigne a conocer el estilo de vida alemán.

-Oye…-empecé nerviosamente a entablar un tema de conversación, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue…- ¿Por qué tienes un compañero de primer año?

-Soy un chico de segundo año en ingeniería mecánica –dijo orgulloso- pero, mi antiguo compañero se graduó y me quede solo. Es la ley de esta universidad, se va uno y llega otro.- dijo con su semblante serio, como lo vi hace unas horas atrás.-

En verdad, a pesar de su semblante, era "fácil" hablar con él (lo pongo entre comillas, porque si no fuera por mi nerviosismo, sería mejor.) Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué estoy nervioso?, es un chico muy amable, no era un patán como el otro chico alemán. Quizás el mezclarlos sea un problema, estoy deduciendo su actitud sin conocerlo, pero la verdad es que el albino que se hace llamar "asombroso" da miedo.

-¿Feliciano?- escuché que dijo mi compañero, mientras estaba atento a mis pensamientos, es algo que al parecer me pasa normalmente con Ludwig.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?- dije, para no mentir sobre mi situación.

-Te pregunté sobre tu familia y amigos.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en un chico que me dio miedo.-dije sin titubeos, porque era mejor ser honesto a ocultar lo que tienes.

-Déjame adivinar, es albino de ojos rubí y a primera vista se ve su odio a los que estudian artes visuales.- dijo muy confiado en haber acertado.

-Si.- dije al notar que había acertado.- ¿Lo conoces?

-Lo conozco mejor que nadie.- dijo un poco más serio de lo normal.- Porque ese chico es mi hermano.


	2. Negación

_**Hola a todos...**_

_**He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Espero les guste.**_

_Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, solo ocupo sus personajes para escribir.**_

* * *

-¿Es tu hermano?- dije con un tono de asombro.

-Cuesta creerlo, pero lo es.- dijo con un tono medio cómico.

Empecé a sentir miedo de que Ludwig me odiara por el hecho de que su hermano me odie, no quería soportar un infierno en mi habitación también.

-Oye…- dije para llamar su atención y preguntar lo que de verdad me tenía dudoso.

-Dime.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Tu…- tome aire y continúe- ¿Tu no me odias porque tu hermano me odia?

-¿Qué?... No, para nada- dijo y di un suspiro de alivio.- No eres un mal chico, pero tampoco creas que soy tu amigo, debo conocerte mejor.

-Claro.- dije sonriendo- tienes toda la razón, pero de verdad me agradaría mucho tenerte como mi amigo. Como verás, es mi primer día y al parecer me he ganado la burlas de algunos y el odio de tu hermano.- suspiré.

Noté como Ludwig se compadeció un poco de mi situación, pero no quería que fuera mi amigo porque le di lastima. Me da rabia que las personas se acerquen por lastima o por conveniencia, solo quería tener amigos con quien confiar. Por eso, Antonio era mi mejor amigo, porque desde el principio vio eso en mí y quiso ser mi amigo, él realmente se ganó mi amistad.

-Tranquilo, me encargaré un poco de que Gil no te haga tanto problema, pero no me pidas más.- Me sorprendí un poco por su reacción.

-No te preocupes.- dije intentando sonar tranquilo- No quiero que te moleste por defenderme.- sonreí para demostrar que estaría bien con Gilbert o sin Gilbert.

-No, insisto. –Lo miré sorprendido.- tómalo como una ayuda de un compañero a otro. –vi algo en su cara, parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Está bien.- dije resignado. Ludwig era bastante obstinado.

El resto de los 30 minutos que me quedaban para ir a clase lo pase con Ludwig, le conté que vengo de Italia, que mis padres al principio no querían que fuera a la universidad R y que los convencí solo si decía que mi hermano me cuidaría, en fin, cosas sobre mi familia.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- dijo con un tono de sorpresa, me pareció muy extraño.- Pensé que eras hijo único.

-No, no.- reí un poco con lo que dijo.- Mi hermano estudia aquí, como te dije. Su nombre es Lovino.

-Lovino… ¿Lovino Vargas? –dijo esperando a que me haya equivocado.

-Sí, él mismo.- sonreí

-No lo creo, él dijo que no tenía hermanos.

Al escuchar eso, mi pecho comenzó a doler y solo quería llorar. Una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo negó mi existencia. Pensé que mi Lovi estaba orgulloso y feliz de que yo vendría a estudiar con él, siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero nunca imagine que me negaría como su hermano o que quisiera estar en un mundo sin mí.

-Feliciano, ¿estás bien?- de repente escuché como Ludwig me pregunto.

-Oh, ya es tarde… debo ir a mi segunda clase.- dije al ver el reloj y me fui, tomando las cosas que necesitaba.

Me sentía muy mal después de que me enteré de que Lovi me negó, lo único que quería era hablar con él, pedirle una explicación, salir de mis dudas, pero por ahora no podía porque realmente estaba atrasado un poco para mi segunda clase.

Entré al salón y vi a Eli, ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrió. ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿Por qué ella oculta sus gustos por una persona como Gilbert? Si yo fuera ella, no dejaría que nadie se interponga en mis gustos, por mucho que lo quiera.

-Feli, siéntate aquí- señaló un asiento al lado suyo. Decidí sentarme con ella, para no oír como las otras chicas se burlaban de "la nena" que soy.

En eso se me acercó la otra chica, quien también acompañó a Eli en la primera clase. Por fin pude ver mejor su apariencia, es rubia, ojos verdes y se veía muy tierna con su delantal blanco puesto.

-Hola, siento sino me presenté anteriormente.- dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-No, no… discúlpame a mí por no presentarme.- dije devolviendo la sonrisa.- Soy Feliciano Vargas, mucho gusto.

-Emma… -dijo con su misma sonrisa.- Sé que suena muy pronto preguntarte algo, pero quiero salir de una duda.

Sabía que quería preguntar, pero no tenía miedo a lo que digan los demás por mi condición sexual.- Claro, dime.- dije sonriendo.

-¿Tú eres gay?

-Pues sí, lo soy.- dije para sacar a todas de dudas, ya que se formó un silencio con la llegada del profesor. Sentía como nuevamente todas hablaban a mis espaldas. ¿Acaso estaba mal ser gay y que te gusten las artes? La respuesta pareciera ser un sí, oculto con sonrisas hipócritas y con miradas de burla.

El resto de la clase siguió normal, todos veíamos como el profesor de escultura (sí, era de escultura. No voy a explicar que clases me hacen, sería salir del contexto de lo que estoy relatando) hacia un modelo para crea la escultura de un rostro. Noté como llevaba experiencia en lo que hacía, no esperaba menos de un profesor de la prestigiosa universidad R.

Saliendo de la clase, noté como Eli y Emma se acercaban a mí, era hora del almuerzo.

-¿Quieres comer con nosotras, Feli?- dijo Emma con su sonrisa tierna de siempre.

-Claro- dije contento por la invitación.- pero, ¿Eli nos acompañará?- comencé a dirigir mi mirada a la castaña de ojos verde, quien ocultaba su verdadera pasión por alguien que no lo valía, según mi humilde opinión.

-Lo siento chicos, debo comer con mi novio- dijo Eli, algo triste por dejar a sus amigos comer solos.

-Tranquila, mándale saludos a tu chico.- dijo Emma con un tono de lastima, tal parece que ella sabe porque Eli estaba haciendo eso.

-En tu nombre, Em.- dijo la castaña, para caminar a la cafetería, alejada de nosotros.

-Bueno, creo que seremos tu y yo, Feli.- dijo sonriendo Emma.

-Lo sé, al menos que quieras invitar a alguien más.- dije sonriendo, quería dejar de lado un poco el tema de Eli, no podía hablar de su relación sino le importaba mis consejos de cómo llevarla.

-No hay nadie a quien quiera invitar Feli, además sé cómo te tratan todos por ser distinto y la verdad es que me agrada mucho que seas así.- dijo, mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

-Gracias, al parecer eres la única que piensa así.- Comencé a recordar lo que hace dos horas me tenía triste, la verdad es que me apena demasiado que Lovi fuera así, pero aun no podía hablar con él, no era el momento.

-No te sientas mal por eso, Feli. La gente no importa en realidad, solo importan las cosas que te gustan y él que lo acepte, bienvenido sea.- mi nueva amiga rubia es tan dulce que me consolaba por las cosas que veía, me alegré un poco al escucharla.

- Gracias Emma –dije sonriendo.- ¿Te puedo decir Em?

-Claro Feli, ni siquiera te pregunté si podía decirte Feli.- dijo riendo de su despreocupación, yo también reí con ello. Es genial por lo menos tener una persona de mi lado.

-No te preocupes, es normal que me llamen Feli. Lo anormal sería no hacerlo- dije mientras abríamos la puerta de la cafetería (debo añadir que estaba tan concentrado hablando con Emma, que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado.)

El resto del almuerzo, me reí mucho con las anécdotas que contaba Emma sobre su familia y amigos en Bélgica. De verdad era una chica muy amigable y sociable.

Las personas que pasaban por nuestro lado nos miraban raro, quizás pensando que como yo, el nuevo, estaba con ella, pero a mí no me importó los posibles pensamientos que tenían sobre mí, solo me importaba estar con Emma riendo.

Cuando acabé de comer, vi a mi querido Antonio, sonriendo como siempre, rodeado de sus amigos. Me acerqué a ellos.

-Toñi- dije feliz al ver por fin una cara conocida (el sobrenombre que tenía yo para Antonio era solo mío, me aburría decirle Toni y no me gustaba llamarlo por su nombre completo)

-Feli… -dijo sonriendo y abrazándome. Por fin alguien que quiero me daba un abrazo, que obviamente, necesitaba.- ¿Cómo han estado tus clases?

-Bien, bien… me han gustado del todo.- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Pero aun así, hay algo que no te gusta.- lo miré. Realmente me conocía tan bien, que sabía cuándo estaba mal.

-Bueno, todo el mundo me ha juzgado sin conocerme y se burlan de mí a mis espaldas.- dije con un tono triste.- Además me enteré de que Lovi me negó como hermano.

En ese momento, se formó un silencio muy extraño entre nosotros dos, lo único que hizo Antonio fue abrazarme y decirme que todo estará bien. Lo más extraño de su reacción fue que no intentó defender a Lovi como algunas veces hacía.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- dije triste, notando que podrían salir lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-Sí, Feli, es cierto.- dijo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

No pude evitar llorar y salir corriendo a mi habitación. Solo deseaba que Ludwig no estuviera ahí, no quería que nadie viera mi momento de debilidad, debía ser el chico nuevo que a pesar de que lo discriminen, seguía en pie.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación, como todos almorzaban no había nadie en los pasillos. No pude evitar pensar en que había hecho yo para que Lovino me odiara tanto. Bueno, es verdad de que siempre fui el "favorito" de la familia, pero no es para que decidiera de un día para el otro que no éramos hermanos. No puedo soportar el hecho que quizás sea mi culpa que todo esto esté pasando.

Llegué a la habitación, por suerte, no estaba Ludwig, quizás estaría almorzando. Cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar libremente. Me recosté en mi cama y coloqué mi cara en la almohada para que no escuchen mis sollozos. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie, solo quería desahogar mi triste corazón.

De repente sentí como abrieron la puerta.

-Lud, tu asombroso hermano está aquí.- Genial, la persona que más me detesta está aquí.

-Ludwig no está.- No lo miré, no quería que nadie me viera así, sobre todo él.

-¡Qué mal!... cada vez que quiero sorprenderlo, no está. Eso no es asombroso- dijo cerrando la puerta, gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta de que con quien hablo era "la nena", como me empezó a decir.

-¿Feliciano?- dijo Ludwig cuando llego a la habitación, 5 minutos después de Gilbert.

Sequé mis lágrimas como pude y sonreí.- Si, hola Ludwig, ¿Qué tal tu día? –lo miré.

-Bien, muy bien diría yo –dijo sonriendo.- Pero, te vi correr de la cafetería, ¿paso algo?

-No, no pasó nada. Puedes estar tranquilo.- dije sonriendo lo más convincente que pude, pero mis lágrimas ganaron la batalla y salieron de su jaula, hacia su libertad.

-Pues, esto no dice que estés bien –dijo secando la lágrima que tenía en mi mejilla.- ¿Fue Gilbert?

-No, no es algo que haya hecho él, no lloraría con algo tan vacío para mí.- dije riendo un poco.- Es algo más complicado que eso, es algo en lo que nadie puede ayudar.

-Está bien.- se recostó en su cama.

Volví a llorar un poco más, mientras abrazaba la almohada cerca de mi cara y secaba todo con ella. En un momento sentí como una mano grande acariciaba mi cabeza, era tan reconfortante y muy cariñosa. Alcé mi rostro y vi quien era la persona detrás de esas caricias tan tiernas y llenas de cariño y lo que vi fue muy impactante. Ese chico (si, es un chico) es Ludwig.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...

Agradezco los review que me han mandado, de verdad me animan a seguir con esta historia (:

Bueno nada más que decir...

Adieu!


	3. Una bienvenida inesperada

_**Hola de nuevo.**_

_**Espero que estén bien y que sea un buen día. Aquí les traigo el capítulo tres de esta historia que empezó en mi mente (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habría sido un yaoi e.e**_

* * *

Me quedé sorprendido, no esperaba que mi compañero de habitación, a quien siempre veía con un semblante serio y duro, me estuviera consolando. Lo miré y él me sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Feli.- me sujetó el rostro y me besó. ¿Esto era verdad? No podía creerlo.

Correspondí su beso y sentí como su voz cambiaba y sonaba más a Antonio.

-Feli, despierta.- abrí los ojos y miré a Antonio sorprendido. ¿Había sido un sueño?

-¿Qué pasó?- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, además ya es hora para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida.

-No quiero ir, no estoy de ánimos para una fiesta-dije volviendo a recostarme.

-Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así por una estupidez de Lovi. Debes disfrutar de la única fiesta de bienvenida que tendrás en este lugar.- dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano para levantarme de la cama.

-Está bien- últimamente me resignaba fácilmente. -Pero estaré 30 minutos solamente, después me iré a dormir.

-Si eso quieres.- respondió con su sonrisa de siempre. Otra cosa que me gusta de Toñi es que nunca deja de sonreír, y su sonrisa es mágica (no piensen que me quiero ligar a mi mejor amigo, solo somos eso. Recuerden que es heterosexual y si llegase a ser gay, no me interpondría en el plan de conquista de mi "hermano")

Suspiré. Puede que tenga razón en que deba celebrar el hecho de estar aquí, pero siento que de verdad no es algo que deba hacer hoy, no con lo mal que me siento.

Toñi se retiró de mi habitación mientras yo me cambiaba de atuendo, al ser Italiano, nunca me fue difícil combinar, lo llevaba en la sangre. Después de 15 minutos, salí de la habitación.

-Vamos.-dije mientras caminaba.

El camino hacia el salón de eventos (¿no es increíble?, una universidad tan amplia que hasta tiene salón de eventos. Cada vez me sorprende más) y miraba la decoración. Era bastante llamativa y llena de alegría.

Quizás Toñi tenía razón al traerme, así olvido todo por un momento y sonrío. Durante este día no lo he hecho mucho y eso no es normal.

Cuando entré al salón, note como Gilbert "animaba la fiesta" cantando unos de sus propios éxitos (deduje eso porque no había escuchado nunca esa canción) y a muchos chicos bailando graciosamente.

Increíblemente, Gilbert cantaba muy bien y su guitarra sonaba genial, algo que jamás admitiré en su cara.

Recordé como era estar en Italia con mi familia y con un hermano que amenazaba a todo el que se me acercaba para pedir que bailara con ellos. Obviamente él bailaba con una de las chicas más lindas del lugar. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Feli, ¿estás bien?- Escuché decir a Toñi.

-Si… estoy mejor.- No pude evitar sonreír como lo hice cuando me despedí.

Flash Back:

-Feliciano, quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras y que no dejes que esta universidad te cambie como lo hizo con tu hermano.- decía mi madre mientras se despedía en el aeropuerto.- Promete que mantendrás tu sonrisa, por muy difícil que sea una situación.

No pude evitar llorar con lo que dijo mi mamá, aunque no entiendo porque cree en las supersticiones de la universidad. Mejor le digo que lo haré.

-Lo prometo, mamma.- dije para finalizar el abrazo con ella y subir a mi avión (sé que no lo dije antes, pero la universidad R queda en Estados Unidos. Sé que debería estudiar Artes en Viena, pero no quería desaprovechar la beca que me estaban ofreciendo.)

Después de sonreír ampliamente y darle tranquilidad a mi madre, me dispuse a despedirme de mi abuelo.

Para que vayan viendo como es mi familia, mi madre era una mujer que siempre sonreía y lucía como si sus problemas no le afectaran. Mi padre trabajaba constantemente y no lo veíamos mucho en casa, por lo tanto nuestro modelo paterno fue nuestro abuelo. No es que odiemos a nuestro padre por no pasar tiempo con nosotros, pero si me hubiese gustado que se hubiese despedido de mí.

Volviendo a la fiesta, me vi sentado en una mesa bebiendo un jugo, mientras Toñi bailaba con Emma, no sé cuándo pasó. Miraba mi vaso de jugo y lo movía en círculos, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano cerrada. Hoy definitivamente no era el alma de la fiesta.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, la nena se quedó sola en una fiesta que debería estar disfrutando. Kesesese.- escuche y no quise mirar, esa peculiar risa me hizo darme cuenta de quién era.

-No es de tu incumbencia si estoy bailando o no, además deja de decir que soy una nena.- empecé a molestarme un poco por la incómoda presencia que tenía a mi lado.

-Asombroso, la nena tiene carácter.- dijo riendo de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-A ti no te interesa, además deberías preocuparte de los que te rodean, en vez de molestar a los que no te hacen nada.- dije molesto y me levanté de esa mesa. Me acomodé en otra mesa, donde se encontraba un chico rubio, de ojos azules y aspecto francés.

-Disculpa, no quiero molestarte, pero ¿este puesto está vacío?- dije un tanto preocupado. Mi encuentro con chicos franceses nunca había sido muy grato.

-No, puedes sentarte.- dijo señalando de manera educada el asiento y sonriendo.

-Grazie.- dije sonriendo y me senté a su lado.

-Así que el chico nuevo es italiano.- sonrió.- Me agrada la gente que sea de Europa. ¿Cómo te llamas?- finalizó con una sonrisa que ya no parecía de alegría.

-Soy Feliciano Vargas.- sonreí con incomodidad.

-Mucho gusto, soy Francis Bonnefoy.- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola como si fuera una chica.

-Oye… no soy una chica.- dije riendo por su acto, obviamente no es una risa de alegría.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada malo Feli.- dijo mirando mi rizo (lo siento sino lo mencioné anteriormente, con tantas cosas que tenía que escribir, se me olvidó decir que tengo un rizo muy particular. Mi abuelo dice que es el rizo de la familia Vargas y que tiene el poder de "hacerte muy feliz, solo si sabes usarlo". Al parecer estoy rodeado de supersticiones tontas) -¿Qué carrera estudias?

-Entré este año a artes.- dije sonriendo más alegremente.

-Me alegro que haya alguien que tiene amour por sí mismo para seguir sus gustos.- no pude evitar sonreír con sus palabras, me hacía sentir muy bien.

-¿y tú?- de repente sentí que debía conocer más a Francis y no guiarme por la impresión que daba.

-Estoy en tercer año de psicología.-dijo sonriendo.-

-Me alegro, te queda un año para salir de aquí.- comencé a beber un sorbo de mi jugo.

-Así es, amigo mío. Cuando salga de aquí seré psicólogo sexual.- No pude evitar escupir un poco mi jugo al oír eso, definitivamente estaba cerca de un pervertido, pero al menos es agradable.

-Oye, no traumes al nuevo.- Escuché decir a un chico que estaba detrás de Francis.

-No lo traumo, solo comento lo que decidí hacer con mi vida.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-No creo que le interese saber que eres un pervertido de pacotilla y que si se emborracha, te lo violas sin pensarlo.- dijo muy molesto.

-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.- se acercó al otro chico y beso su mejilla. Note como comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Lo siento.- dijo notando mi presencia.- él no sabe comportarse.- finalizó dando una mirada asesina a Francis.- Por cierto, me presento. Mi nombre es Arthur Kikland, es un gusto conocer a la segunda persona que puede soportar más de 5 minutos con Francis solo y no quiera salir corriendo.- dijo riendo.

-Oye tú, no sean tan duro conmigo.- dijo Francis abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Suéltame, lazy frog.- ¿Escuché bien?, al parecer Arthur tenía acento inglés. Pensé que era estadounidense.

-Por cierto.- dije interrumpiendo a la pareja.- soy Feliciano.- dije sonriendo.- Me alegro que hayan querido hablar conmigo a pesar de los rumores que corren sobre mi.-

-Te agradecemos que nos veas como personas normales, en vez de fenómenos.- dijo Arthur, al descubrir su conducta.

-Tranquilo Arthur, me agradó ver que hay chicos que se muestran como son en vez de sus máscaras.- dije guiñando mi ojo y caminando a la pista de baile.- Nos vemos luego.

Ambos chicos me miraron y soltaron una gran sonrisa a mi dirección, yo me sentí muy bien. Por fin pude hablar con dos chicos sin que se guiaran por el rumor que formó Gilbert.

En la pista de baile, vi a Ludwig bebiendo cerveza solo. Después de que me viera llorar y de soñar aquello, ustedes creen que no me acercaría a él, pero al ver lo solo que estaba, fui a la barra y pedí un margarita.

-Hola Ludwig.- dije sonriendo.

-¡Oh!, Feliciano.- dijo sorprendido.- Pensé que no vendrías a la fiesta.

-Me obligaron a venir.- dije soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Sé que se siente, Gil me invitó, pero lo único que ha hecho es cantar y bailar con su novia.- dijo suspirando y alzando el vaso de cerveza.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- dije sonriendo.- Podemos conversar. No me has dicho muchas cosas sobre ti.-

-Está bien, me agrada esa idea- comencé a notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Ludwig. Debe ser que ha bebido unas cuantas cervezas.

Comencé a sentirme nuevamente nervioso por estar con Ludwig, aun no entiendo a qué se debe estos nervios. Ludwig solo hace lo que un compañero hospitalario haría, conocer con él que comparte el espacio.

-Por cierto, antes de que me mires mal por interrumpir…-me miró extrañado.- ¿Te puedo decir Lud?- sonreí y vi cómo me traían mi margarita.

-No sé de donde sacaste que me decían Lud, pero claro que puedes.- dijo sonriendo, esta vez se veía bien formada y no algo extraño como la vez anterior.- Bueno, empiezo. Mi familia vive en Berlín, mi padre fue soldado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y mi madre es una mujer de casa. Gilbert tenía 2 años cuando nací yo…-en ese momento, comencé a notar un brillo muy especial en los ojos de Lud. Me empecé a desconcentrar en las cosas que decía, solo quería ver ese hermoso brillo en esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía en frente.

Comencé a perder la noción del tiempo, de verdad me divertía con las anécdotas y las historias de pequeño Lud (digo pequeño porque me habló de su infancia), hasta que el barman nos dijo que la fiesta había acabado. Miré el reloj y eran las 2:00 am.

Lud y yo nos miramos y reímos al ver que toleramos la fiesta completa, aun sabiendo que ninguno de los dos quería ir. Le agradecimos al barman por avisarnos, sino hubiésemos seguido hablando toda la noche en la barra y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Cuando llegamos, abrí la puerta, porque era el más sobrio.

Entramos a la habitación y se lanzó a mi cama, no pude evitar reír.

-Oye, esa es mi cama.- dije aun riendo.

-Es verdad.- dijo riendo y se intentó levantar, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

No pude contener mi risa y lo ayudé a cambiarse a su cama. Con la torpeza de Lud, sin querer caímos juntos en la cama y comenzamos a reír. En eso, él notó que unos mechones de mi cabello me tapaban los ojos, él los corrió de mi rostro y me miró tan profundamente.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos marrones, con un brillo muy intenso en ellos. Nunca había visto algo similar.- dijo sonrojado.- No dejes que el idiota de mi hermano quite ese brillo, Feli.- se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me besó la frente.- Buenas noches Feli.- finalizó con un ronquido bajo.

No pude evitar sonreír bobamente por lo que había hecho hace 5 segundos. Descubrí que no se había tapado con las sabanas y lo acobije. Lo siguiente que hice fue ir a mi cama, quitarme la ropa (no crean que duermo desnudo, al menos no completamente) y me acosté a dormir, no sin antes decir… -Buenas noches Lud.- y cerrar mis ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero la hayas disfrutado tanto al leerla como yo al escribirla (:**

**Los review que me mandan me alegran bastante, espero que sigan enviando, porque gracias a eso puedo seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Adieu! **


	4. Hablando con Lovino

Hola a todos...

Aquí está el capítulo 4 de esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Después de un profundo sueño, donde su protagonista es mi compañero de cuarto, desperté con la llegada de los rayos del hermoso sol. Me estiré en mi cama y miré el reloj que decía que eran las 9:00 am.

-¡MIERDA, LLEGARÉ TARDE A CLASES!- dije mientras me levantaba con mucha velocidad de mi cama y tomaba la primera prenda que veía cerca (que era la que ocupé la noche anterior.)

Sentí como Lud, quien despertó con mis gritos, se levantó y me miró algo molesto.

-¡IDIOTA, ES SÁBADO Y NO TENEMOS CLASES!- dijo acariciando sus sienes. Obviamente, estaba con resaca.

Miré el calendario y tenía razón. Torpemente, me acerque a Lud.- Lo siento.- dije apenado.

Sentí como suspiraba y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, el Lud serio había regresado. Comencé a desvestirme nuevamente y decidí volver a dormir, considerado que no he dormido mucho y que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Mientras dormía profundamente, soñaba con Lovi diciendo que era lo peor que le pasó en la vida y que deseaba que yo no hubiese nacido. Desperté asustado y miré a la cama del lado para ver si Lud seguía durmiendo, pero lo que vi fue una cama bien hecha y a mi hermano sentado en ella. Me froté los ojos con los dedos, incrédulo de lo que veía.

-Hola, idiota fratello.-dijo con su humor de siempre y con sus brazos cruzados.

-Lovi.- no pude evitar levantarme rápidamente y abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo sabías que esta es mi habitación?

-El bastardo español me dijo que te encontraría aquí.- me miró seriamente y suspiró. - Nosotros debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas.

-Entiendo.- me separé un poco y me senté en mi cama. -¿Qué me quieres decir?

-No podemos hablar aquí, vístete y nos vemos en 15 minutos, maldita sea.-dijo levantándose de la cama de Lud y saliendo del cuarto.

Le hice caso a mi hermano y decidí que debía vestir algo que él me haya regalado. No quería sentir que dejé que mi hermano se alejara de mí si podía evitarlo. Cuando salí, lo vi apoyado en la pared, mirando una planta, desconcentrado.

-Fratello.- dije para llamar su atención.

-Vamos rápido que no nos deben ver juntos.- dijo caminando rápidamente.

Caminé a su ritmo, cabizbajo por lo que había dicho. Sentía como nuestra relación de hermanos se hacía pedazos cada día y que Lovi lo permitía. Todos esos años donde él fue como mi mejor amigo estaban desapareciendo en dos días.

-Tranquilo, no permitiré que te vean conmigo sino quieres.- suspiré y comencé a caminar a una distancia prudente.

-Te preguntaría que tienes, idiota, pero prefiero esperar a llegar al lugar donde tengo planeado ir. – suspiró.

Habíamos llegado a la entrada en la universidad y nos esperaba un taxi. No sabía que tenía planeado Lovi, pero esperaba que pudiera explicar todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, literalmente.

Nos subimos y le dio una dirección en un papel, el taxista solo siguió las indicaciones. Mientras tanto, yo miraba a la persona que tenía a mi lado, quien hablaba y se veía como Lovino, pero no era más que una copia barata. Note algo peculiar, no veía el famoso rizo de la familia que tenía en el lado contrario al lado que tenía el mío y abrí los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué mierda paso con tu rizo?- dije algo molesto, al parecer su odio era contra toda la familia y era el único que se daba cuenta.

-Lo corté.- dijo secamente.

Definitivamente, yo sufrí con eso. Su hermoso rizo que lo hacía parecerse a mí ya no estaba, no podía entender que le había hecho a Lovino para que hiciera semejante locura.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo pudiste?-dije molesto y triste.

-Fue una decisión muy difícil, no me regañes Feliciano.- dijo con un tono que reflejaba tristeza, detrás de un rostro serio.

-Si no quieres que te regañe, no hagas estupideces. Por primera vez en nuestra vida eres tu quien hace la estupidez y soy yo quien te regaña, solo para que me veas molesto.- dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Cuando lleguemos, te explicaré muchas cosas.- fue lo último que dijo Lovino antes de que comenzara a ver por la ventanilla.

Yo empecé a hacer lo mismo, no debía llorar en un lugar público. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que nos enseñó nuestro papá. Decía que no debíamos mostrar la debilidad a personas desconocidas, porque no sabíamos si se aprovecharían de ello.

El camino del taxista comenzaba a parecer un bosque y yo estaba algo preocupado porque no creía que fuéramos tan lejos de la universidad solo para hablar.

De repente, el auto comenzó a frenar violentamente y nos dejó en medio del bosque. Mi hermano empezó a adentrarse y no me dio otra opción que seguirlo.

-¿Por qué estamos en un bosque?-comencé a dudar de las intenciones de mi hermano.

-Ya verás, no seas impaciente, Feliciano.- dijo y movió un arbusto muy grande y vi un picnic armado.

Me quedé observando con gran asombro y sonreí. "No pensaba matarme" me dije a mi mismo y me acerque al picnic para sentarme. Lovino hizo lo mismo y no dejaba de mirarme. Lo que más tenía eran bocadillos hechos con tomates, pasta y postres de chocolates.

-Que linda sorpresa Lovi, pero ¿a qué se debe?- dije sorprendido.

-Pensé que querrías pasar un tiempo conmigo después de que no te haya recibido en la bienvenida y que hayas escuchado el rumor. Si no te gustó, culpa al bastardo.- dijo sonrojado y cruzado de brazos.

-Claro que me gustó, Lovi.- le di un abrazo sonriendo.

Sentí como mi hermano suspiraba y dejaba que lo abrazara, de verdad a veces me sorprende mucho que Lovi me dejara expresar todo el cariño que siento por él.

-El bastardo español me contó cómo has estado después de que te enteraste de que te negué-trago saliva y continuó.- pero, no es por algo que hayas hecho tú, es por un motivo de que no tomé las decisiones correctas y no quiero meterte en esos errores-finalizó mirándome preocupado.

-Podrías haberme dicho, te ayudaré a resolver tus problemas.- dije sonriendo.

-No lo harás, son mis problemas y yo solo puedo resolverlos, aunque esta vez sea más complicado.-suspiró.- Si te negué fue para protegerte y no quiero que te metas en esto.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme, eres mi fratello.- dije preocupado y viendo cómo podía ayudar.

-Si quieres ayudarme, Feli, no debes dejar que nos vean juntos si necesitas de mí o no decir la verdad sobre nuestra relación familiar.- dijo triste.

-¿Por qué?- dije triste.- Quiero decir lo genial que eres como hermano y no creo que pueda ocultarlo mucho.- comencé a sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y como se humedecían mis ojos.

-No llores, idiota.- comenzó a secar las lágrimas.- Recuerda lo que nos decía el imbécil que tenemos como padre.- dijo serio.

-Lo sé, pero no me pidas que no lo haga, cuando mi hermano está en problemas y estoy de brazos cruzados.- al finalizar esa frase, me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar.

-Idiota, podemos comunicarnos con el bastardo español, a través de cartas.- dijo serio.-

Lo miré y sequé mis lágrimas. No debía pasar este tiempo de hermanos llorando y más sabiendo que puede ser el último en un largo tiempo.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Antonio? ¿Lo has podido olvidar?

-Idiota, Antonio es nuestro amigo- noté como se empezaba a poner nervioso.- No me podría fijar en un idiota de los tomates y que tiene la sonrisa más dulce que he visto.- se tapó la boca, sonrojado por lo último que dijo. No pude evitar reír.

-Veo que no.- dije aun riendo.- No tengas miedo de decirme que te gustan los hombres y que estás enamorado de Toñi.- sonreí.

-No estoy enamorado de ese bastardo, además sabes que es heterosexual.- dijo algo cabizbajo. Lovi no era de expresar sus sentimientos verbalmente, pero tenía una manera muy peculiar de actuar con cada situación.

-Lo sé, pero aún me sorprende que en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí, no haya tenido novia.- Acabo de recordar algo que pasé por alto.

Flash back.

Estábamos en un bar, Antonio, Lovi y yo, riendo de las estupideces que decía Lovi (quien obviamente estaba borracho.)

Mientras Lovi cortejaba a unas chicas, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Toñi que opinaba de él.

-Toñi, ¿qué opinas de Lovi?- dije directamente.

-Bueno, Feli, es un chico bastante difícil de tratar sino lo conoces, pero se ve que es una buena persona.- dijo riendo.- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Nada en especial.- dije para pasar inadvertido.- ¿y si te dijera que a Lovi le gusta alguien parecido a ti?

-Sería genial, siempre he querido a alguien a quien controlar.- dijo riendo, quizás para que pasara como broma.- Hablando en serio, estoy enamorado de alguien que se enfada con facilidad, pero algunas veces muestra su lado tierno y eso lo hace el ser más perfecto del planeta.-comenzó a tocar la orilla del vaso.- Pero, lo único que me impide estar con él es que no puedo descifrar sus sentimientos.

-Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil.- dije sonriendo. Primera vez que veía a Toñi tan serio con respecto a sus relaciones amorosas.- Es solo comunicación.

-Ojalá fuera así.- dijo suspirando.- Estoy tan enamorado, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, lo esperaré. Todo sea por tenerlo a mi lado y sentir que es feliz conmigo.- finalizó con su vaso de licor y fue con Lovino para decir que nos íbamos.

Al recordar eso, sentí como todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Inconscientemente me describió a Lovino y yo no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

-Feli.- dijo preocupado.- ¿Me estas escuchando, idiota?... Te acabo de preguntar como estuvo tu primer día.

-Antonio te ama.- solté al darme cuenta de mi descubrimiento.

-¿Qué estás hablando, idiota fratello?- dijo sorprendido.- Deja las bromas para otra ocasión.- dijo algo molesto.

-No estoy hablando estupideces, me lo dijo inconscientemente en un bar.- dije muy emocionado por mi descubrimiento.- Dijo que te esperaría con tal de verte feliz y junto a él.- dije sonriendo.

-Feli, no te traje aquí para que me hablaras de la relación que tenemos el bastardo y yo, sino para hablar sobre tus clases y los rumores que corren sobre ti.- dijo molesto.

-Bueno, te enteraste de que el chico que se llama a sí mismo "asombroso", me molesta y dice cosas solo porque entré a Artes.- dije suspirando.- pero su hermano se ha comportado muy bien conmigo.- dije sonriendo.

-¿Su hermano?...- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, su hermano, Ludwig.- dije con una gran sonrisa que formé inconscientemente. – Mi compañero de habitación.

-¿Duermes con un idiota alemán?- casi gritó al decirlo.

-Lovi, cálmate. Es un chico muy respetuoso y cuida de mí, a pesar de que su hermano me odie.-sonreí.

-Aléjate de las patatas mutantes, o al menos de la que te agrada.- dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué?- dije mirándolo triste.- Me agrada demasiado Lud, fue el primero que cuidó de mi cuando llegué.

-Además le tienes un apodo.- dijo riendo.- ¿Qué hechizo usó sobre ti?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- no entendía su repentino enojo.

-Porque estas ciego, no puedes ver lo horrible que son los alemanes en realidad.- dijo entre asustado y molesto.- No dejaré que te siga cegando.

-Estás hablando estupideces Lovi. Lud solo ha sido hospitalario conmigo y me agrada hablar con él.- dije riendo.

-¿Te gustan las salchichas alemanas?

-¿Cómo dices?- dije confundido.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo hablas?- dijo riendo.- Te gusta el macho patatas.

-No es verdad.- dije a la defensiva.- Solo estoy agradecido por las cosas que ha hecho por mi después del poco tiempo que hemos hablado.

-Y después dices que yo niego mi amor por Antonio.- dijo riendo.- ¿Quién se está negando ahora?

Después de una charla de 2 horas, diciendo que debería confesarle a Toñi sus sentimientos y él diciendo que yo debería darme cuenta de los míos antes de hablar de los suyos, decidimos volver a la universidad en un taxi que pidió Lovi. Aun no entiendo la facilidad que tienen los taxis para llegar a este bosque.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, la verdad es que no quería volver a la realidad, donde no tenía esa conexión con Lovi, pero debíamos volver.

En la universidad, después de estar todo el día con Lovi, decidí ir a mi habitación, estaba muy cansando y quería dormir.

En el camino a mi cama, me encontré con Arthur y Francis, quienes estaban besándose en los pasillos. No pude evitar sonreír e imaginarme así con Lud (no sé porque pensé eso, no estoy admitiendo que me gusta Lud, solo estoy confundiendo hospitalidad con amor, es todo), al darme cuenta, decidí ir rápidamente a mi habitación para dejar de pensar en la charla que tuve con mi hermano y en las cosas que me había dicho Lud antes de dormir, pero cuando llegué me encontré a un Lud muy enojado.

-¿¡Tú desordenaste mi cama!?- dijo mirándome molesto.

-No fue…-recordé que no puedo decir que estaba con Lovi.- Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho.- dije cabizbajo.

-No vuelvas a desordenar mi cama, no me gusta el desorden.- dijo aun molesto, pero no tanto como cuando entré.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer.- dije aun cabizbajo y caminando a mi cama.

Comencé a quitarme mi ropa y vi como Lud hacía lo mismo, no pude evitar mirar su bien formado abdomen. Cuando me di cuenta, sacudí la cabeza y me recosté en mi cama.

-Feliciano, hay algo que debo decirte.

-Claro, dime.- dije sonriendo.

-Siento mucho las cosas que dije mientras estaba ebrio, quizás dije cosas que no debía.- me empecé a sentir mal, no entendía porque.

-No te preocupes, no dijiste nada que no fuera necesario.- oculté como me sentía con una sonrisa muy convincente.

-Está bien, buenas noches Feliciano.- se acomodó en su cama.

-Buenas noches Lud.- me acomodé y cerré mis ojos, entrando en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Bueno, lo de siempre... Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Con respecto a los review, he recibido una gran crítica constructiva por la historia. Bueno, intentaré hacer lo que dice, pero no cambiaré mi estilo, porque eso es lo que le da la esencia a la historia (al menos eso creo yo, en caso de estar equivocada me corrigen en un review) Gracias por el comentario y por interesarte en el futuro de esta inspiración mía (:

Recuerden, cada review es un aporte para escribir mi historia y para darme ánimos de continuarla.

Sin más que decir...

Adieu!


	5. A pesar del tiempo, aun pasan cosas

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?... espero que muy bien y que disfruten de lo que sea que hagan... He aquí el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino habría una orgía mundial (?)

* * *

Durante un largo tiempo (3 meses exactos), mi vida se ha transformado en una extraña rutina. Donde Gilbert me molesta, Eli no comenta su verdad, Em sigue siendo la única chica que ha estado conmigo por mi forma de ser (digo esto porque las chicas de mi clase, al ver que sabía hacer una escultura de rostro, empezaron a acercarse y a llamarme Feliciano) y mis obligaciones solo han ido en aumento. Por lo mismo, no he hablado mucho con Lud además de cosas sobre nuestra habitación.

Si se preguntan por Lovino, no lo he visto en estos tres meses, pero por las cosas que me escribe en sus cartas, sé que está bien y que ha estado preocupado de cómo han ido las cosas con Lud.

Con respecto a cómo me siento frente a Ludwig, bueno cada día se comporta de manera dulce conmigo (sé que dije que no hemos hablado mucho, pero cuando lo hacemos, ha sido muy cariñoso.) Sé que no debería ilusionarme con su carácter, pero cada día me gusta más (creo que lo que dije de confundir hospitalidad con amor, es una mentira para ocultar mis sentimientos. Aun no sé si Lud me vería de la misma manera si le digo que me gusta.)

-Feli… -escuché de repente a Lud.

-Lud, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué habías dicho?- dije suspirando. Era normal que me perdiera en mis pensamientos y no escuchara parte de las conversaciones, pero no quería demostrar desinterés, ahora que sé lo que siento.

-Acabo de decir que necesito unas cosas para mis clases y que iré a la ciudad. Sé que quizás tengas planes, pero ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer y además, también necesito ir a comprar pinturas y espátulas- dije sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿te despierto el sábado temprano?

-Claro, gracias por llevarme.- dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación.- dijo con una sonrisa bastante peculiar. No era alegría ni nervios, era algo que no entendía.

En ese momento no entendí porque estaba tan agradecido conmigo por ir con él, quizás sea porque no quería ir solo y no tenía a nadie más que lo acompañara.

Salí de la habitación, directo a mi clase de escultura, con una sonrisa muy grande en mi rostro, tanto que los otros chicos se daban vuelta a verme. Escuchaba diferentes expresiones como: "¿Qué le pasó a la nenita?" o "Seguramente un chico se le declaró, sabemos que hay muchos detrás de él". El último es el que más me llamó la atención.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con Eli sonriendo, Em tratando de mejorar su escultura y muchas chicas gritando "Ay, llegó Feliciano". Yo solo pude sonreír a mis verdaderas amigas y sentarme a su lado.

-Hola Feli.- dijo Em con su hermosa sonrisa felina.

-Hola Feli.- dijo Eli con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola chicas.- no me contuve de darles un abrazo muy apretado y sonreír.

-Parece que alguien viene muy animado hoy.- dijo Em, haciendo énfasis en toda la oración.- ¿Quién se te declaro?- dijo riendo.

-No ha habido declaraciones- dije riendo.- Solo desperté de buen humor.

-Si claro, y nosotras somos Da Vinci.- dijo Eli riendo.

-Creo que pueden llegar a ser mejores que él.- sonreí.

Vimos como de repente llegó el profesor y empezó a corregir nuestros trabajos, él solía ser muy estricto y el único trabajo que le agradaba era el mío. No sé aún el por qué, lo único que esperaba era no causar envidia. Como tarea del mes, nos pidió que hiciéramos un retrato de un rostro conocido, Eli escogió a Gilbert, Em aún no sabíamos porque no reconocíamos a la persona y yo escogí a Lud.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, como siempre Vargas cautivando con sus retratos y sus detalles.- dijo sonriendo el maestro.- ¿Quién es? –dijo dudoso.

-Es una persona que me agrada mucho.- sonreí bobamente y recordé nuestra "cita".

Empecé a escuchar los sonidos de las chicas, quienes querían saber quién atrapo a su "querido Feliciano". Yo solo reí y seguí trabajando con mi retrato. Em y Eli sonriendo sospechosamente cuando empecé a acariciar la mejilla de Lud.

-Feli, ¿tu sonrisa se debe a él?- escuche a Em decir, mientras me percate de donde estaba y deje de acariciar a la escultura.

-No quiero hablar ahora de eso- dije sonriendo.- te explico cuando vayamos a almorzar.

-Bueno, pero quedamos con Eli de ir a comer a la ciudad… ¿vienes?- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, vamos.- sonreí y volví a concentrar mi atención en mi retrato.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Em nos tomó a Eli y a mí y salimos corriendo de la sala a la salida. Esa extraña reacción quizás fue para que Eli no nos cancelara en último minuto, como siempre hacia. Llegamos a la salida y esperamos un taxi, de repente vi dos caras conocidas.

-Esperen un momento, me avisan si llega el taxi.- Eli y Em sonrieron y miraron a mi dirección, mientras yo me acercaba a Francis y Arthur.

-¡FRANCIS, ARTHUR!- grité y ellos sonrieron mutuamente (siento no mencionar que ellos me acompañaron en el almuerzo, cuando Emma no podía hacerlo, así que nos hicimos muy amigos)

Me di cuenta de que Francis, a pesar de sus frases pervertidas y sus ganas de que todos seamos "su territorio", es un chico muy agradable y es un buen consejero sentimental. Cada día me daba cuenta de que su sueño de ser "psicólogo sexual" era una gran idea del francés de ojos azules. Él era uno de los pocos que sabían quién era la persona que me atrapó.

Por otra parte, Arthur era un chico mágico y caballero. Siempre hablaba de lo bien que se ven las personas en atuendos formales y de lo mucho que le gustaba "Harry Potter". Pobre, aún está convencido de que su carta de Howgarts no llegó porque la lechuza se perdió. Estaba en segundo año de medicina y quería ser cardiólogo, una decisión muy razonable desde su punto de vista.

-Feli…-dijo Francis y me abrazó. Usualmente me tocaba el trasero cuando lo hacía, al menos que estuviera Arthur.

-Feliciano… que gusto verte.- dijo Arthur sonriente. Él es el único que me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

-Deja de ser tan formal con el chico.- dijo Francis.- Además, sabes que tiene confianza con nosotros, por muy raro que seamos.- dijo guiñando su ojo en dirección a mí.

-Una cosa es tener confianza y otra es ser desubicado. No me hables de cómo tratar a Feliciano, you idiot.- dijo para finalizar.

-No te preocupes mon ami, esta noche lo solucionamos.- dijo guiñando su ojo en dirección a Arthur, mientras él le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, sé que no debo interferir en sus noches de passione, pero no lo hagan por mi.- dije riendo.

-No lo haremos.- dijo Arthur manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Vas a comer fuera?- dijo Francis, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, con unas amigas de mi clase.- dije sonriendo.

-Mira Arthur, nuestro pequeño está creciendo.- dijo Francis sobreactuando.

-¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que Feliciano no es nuestro pequeño?- dijo Arthur, aguantando el enojo.

-Tranquilo, mon amour, algún día tendremos a nuestro pequeño.- dijo Francis, sonriendo como un soñador.

-In your dreams, stupid lazy frog. - dijo Arthur a regaña dientes.

No pude evitar reír con su discusión sobre el futuro. Aún hay cosas que no entiendo, como la actitud de Lud, los problemas de Lovi y ¿cómo ellos terminaron siendo pareja? En fin, quizás el tiempo se encargue de resolver mis dudas.

-Feli, el taxi llego.- gritó Eli, quien tenía una voz muy fuerte.

-¡En un momento!-grité y miré a los "enamorados que se odian".- Debo irme…

-Está bien, Feliciano, nosotros también nos íbamos a comer fuera.- dijo sonriendo Arthur.

-Bueno, lo que él llama comer, yo lo llamo el día en que él me deja tomar su trasero y… -no pude escuchar el resto, porque Arthur le tapó la boca.

Empecé a reír.- Bueno, disfruten su momento.- abracé a Francis y le estreché la mano a Arthur. – Vendere.- sonreí y comencé a caminar donde Eli y Em, quienes me esperaban.

En el taxi, Em pregunto cómo conocía a los chicos que se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

-Bueno, los conocí en la bienvenida, cuando decidí sentarme al lado de Francis.- dije sonriendo.- A pesar de las cosas que dicen sobre ellos, yo sé que se aman.

-Si tú dices, aunque el cejotas (casi toda la escuela se refiere de esa manera a Arthur, la verdad es que no me gusta ese sobrenombre) es muy gruñón y serio.- dijo Eli, riendo.

-Bueno, hay algo de Arthur que atrae aun a Francis.- dije sonriendo.

-Espero que no sean esas cejas tan mata pasiones.- dijo de manera tierna Em.

-Dejen que vivan su vida.- dije algo molesto por su actitud frente a ellos.- Si se aman o las cejas de Arthur no les importa a ustedes.

-Tienes razón.- dijeron a unísono.

El resto del camino al restaurante, nos fuimos en silencio; ambas estaban impactadas porque las regañe, pero me molestaba que no aceptaran las diferencias de los demás y estuvieran hablando que ser diferente es lo mejor. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, cambiaron su ánimo, estaban más alegres y pidieron una mesa. En la mesa, empezó el interrogatorio.

-Estamos alejados de la escuela, dinos que te pasó en la mañana.- dijo Em, ansiosa por saber la historia.

-Bueno, primero que todo, ¿Conocen a Ludwid Beilschmidt?- dije sonrojado.

-¿No me digas que te gusta el hermano de Gilbert?- dijo Eli sorprendida.

-Veo que sabes quién es.- dije sonriendo.- Exactamente, es Ludwig, Eli. Tu cuñado.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Eli, aun sorprendida.- ¿Sabes que es heterosexual?

-No lo creo, Eli.- dije suspirando.- Siento que Lud siente algo por mí, algo más fuerte que una amistad.

-No lo sé, Feli.- dijo Em, interrumpiendo.- Se ve que Ludwig es un chico muy diferente a lo que pensábamos que te gustaría.

-Por eso me gusta, porque es diferente a todo lo que he visto aquí.- sonreí.- Si vieran su mirada cuando me ve o su actitud cuando estamos solos, dirían que es para pensar que le gusto.- dije convencido.

-No lo sé, Feli. Lud y yo somos muy unidos, me habría dicho si le gusta alguna persona.- dijo Eli, convencida.

-Apóyenme en esto, chicas. De verdad me gusta y creo que hasta lo quiero.- dije apenado.

-Yo te apoyaré, Feli…-dijo Em con su sonrisa felina.- Además, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

-Lo siento Feli, pero no puedo apoyar que te humilles- se levantó de la mesa y caminó al baño.

-¿Por qué se puso así?- dije molesto. ¿Qué le pasa a Elizabeta?, ¿por qué lo hace?

-No te lo tomes a mal, Feli.- comenzó a decir Emma.- Ella solo quiere que Gilbert no te siga molestando como lo hace, porque quiere protegerte. Debió sentir que le diste un golpe bajo al confesar tus sentimientos hacia Lud.- dijo suspirando.

-Nadie puede controlar a su corazón Em, ella mejor lo sabe.- suspiré.- Quiero que me apoye y no que me proteja, eso puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Tranquilo, deja que lo asimile y te dará su opinión con la cabeza fría.- La voz de Emma te da tranquilidad y más si te aconseja.

-Está bien.- concluí.- Bueno, estoy feliz porque Lud me invitó a la ciudad con él.- el solo recordar eso, me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso, Feli.- Em realmente es muy dulce.- Nos iremos de compras después de comer.- finalizó con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-No es necesario, iré con ropa italiana, siendo yo mismo.- sonreí.

-Insisto, es una cita por lo tanto debes usar algo que no haya visto.

-Más aun sabiendo que es mi compañero de habitación.- dije riendo.

-Trabajas rápido, me agrada.- comenzamos a reír.

El resto del almuerzo fue silencio, no sé si es porque teníamos hambre o porque Eli hacia el ambiente más tenso. Terminamos de comer y Eli nos miró como si la hubiéramos traicionado de alguna manera.

-Lo siento, me iré a ver a mi novio.- dijo Eli cuando salimos del restaurante.

-Claro, ve.- dije cabizbajo. No entendía como una de mis mejores amigas me trataba así.

-Nos vemos… búcsú.- dijo y corrió a tomar el taxi que estaba en frente.

De solo pensar que quizás se reúna con Gilbert y que puede contarle que "la nena" está enamorado de su hermano, me deja con una gran tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Feli.- dijo Em, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- No le dirá a Gilbert.

-Gracias por el consuelo, Em.

-Tranquilo, vamos de compras ahora.- dijo riendo.- Hay un centro comercial cerca y podremos escoger el atuendo perfecto.- guiñó un ojo y me tomo la muñeca. Comenzamos a correr al centro comercial que quedaba en un par de cuadras.

El resto de la tarde, estuvimos viendo un montón de distintos trajes, la verdad es que fue una búsqueda muy larga y muy graciosa, ya que Emma hacia que me riera con cada traje erróneo, hasta que vi un conjunto en un maniquí y decidimos que era el adecuado.

Llegamos a la universidad alrededor de las siete de la tarde y Em se fue a su cuarto. Yo fui a buscar a Francis al salón de psicología para mostrarle mi traje y tener su opinión. En ese momento pasé por el salón de música y noté como salían ruido de ella, y por ruido no me refiero a la música.

-¿Quién te crees tú para juzgar mi estilo?- dijo una voz familiar.

-Soy tu profesor de música clásica, por lo tanto en mi clase, no puedes hacer conciertos de rock.- dijo una voz desconocida.

-Sino fuera porque necesito pasar tu asignatura, te partiría la cara.- sentí como Gilbert salía del salón y me miró.

-Ah, nena.- dijo con su voz de siempre, ni siquiera se reflejó su enojo.- El asombroso yo no puede atender tus dudas, aunque me importará.

-No te preocupes, no necesito consejos de idiotas egocéntricos que odia a todos sin ninguna razón.- dije serio.

-Te golpearía, pero eso no sería asombroso.- dijo molesto.- la siguiente vez no tendrás la misma suerte.- comenzó a caminar.

El profesor de música clásica salió del salón y me miro.

-Siento mucho si te molestamos con nuestra discusión.- dijo suspirando.- Beilschmidt no se toma en serio mi clase y lo reprobaré si es necesario.

-Tranquilo, profesor, yo no soy nada del chico.- dije riendo.

-Pensé que eras su novio.- dijo confundido.

-No, no, no… no somos nada parecido a eso.- sonreí.

-Discúlpame, pero eres el único que puede encararlo de esa manera.- dijo sonriendo.- Ah, mis modales. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, mucho gusto.

-Feliciano Vargas, señor.- dije sonriendo y estrechando mi mano.

-El chico de Artes.- dijo sorprendido.

-Perdón, pero ¿Cómo sabe eso?- dije confundido.

-Tu profesor de Escultura me hablo mucho de ti y del gran artista que te vas a convertir, dice que tienes mucho talento.- me miró seriamente.

-Gracias señor.- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, debo continuar mi clase. Que te vaya muy bien.- dijo despidiéndose y entrando al salón.

Yo volví a buscar a Francis al salón de psicología, pero cuando llegue me dijeron que no volvió a clases y que no sabían dónde se encontraba. Lamentablemente, yo sabía dónde estaría y que estaría haciendo ahora. Suspiré profundamente y volví a mi habitación.

Dejé mi ropa en una mesita que Lud no ocupaba y la dejó para mí, ¿no es tierno? Y me senté en mi cama, pensando en que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo. Se me ocurrió sacar el álbum familiar que llevaba en mi maleta y comencé a verlo. No pude evitar sonreír con lastima cuando vi una foto mía y de Lovino cuando niños. Después de 30 minutos, me quedé dormido, aunque no olvidando decir mis "Buenas noches, Lud" y quedar mirando su cama vacía.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en mi opinión fue el más gracioso de escribir (:

Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para la continuación de esta historia...

Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo

Adieu!


	6. La revelación de Eli

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?... yo pues bien. Aquí está el capitulo 6 de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado (:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habrían países que existirían e.e

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de dormir profundamente con ropa puesta (cosa que es un pecado para mi) y con el álbum en la cabeza, desperté con un grito suave de Lud.

-Feli, llegarás tarde a clases.- Lud estaba sin su camisa y no pude evitar babear por esa imagen, literalmente.

El me miró de una manera muy extrañado, no entendía porque había babeado, creo que él pensó que me quedaría de nuevo dormido, porque me empezó a sacudir.

-¡DESPIERTA, IDIOTA!- sentía como su voz reflejaba su molestia.

Me sacudió 5 veces y en la sacudida final, quedaron nuestros rostros muy cerca y nuestros labios casi rozando. Al sentir como Lud se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios, cerré los ojos y abrí mi boca para recibirlo, pero él no quiso continuar y me soltó.

-Lud.- lo miré muy sonrojado.

-Lo siento, Feli, no fue mi intensión.- sentí como abandonaba la habitación.

-Lud, espera… ¡ESPERA!- dije antes de que se fuera.

No entendí porque quiso huir de mi de esa manera, él me acercó a sus labios y yo estaba dispuesto a besarlo, lo estaba esperando. Me levanté cabizbajo y decidí darme un baño de agua fría.

Como era el jueves del mes donde no teníamos clases (solo los chicos de artes, lo demás están asignados en otros días), después de bañarme fue corriendo a la habitación de Emma, necesitaba que alguien subiera mi ánimo.

Cuando llegué a su habitación y abrió la puerta, no pude evitar abrazarla.

-Feli… ¿Qué pasó?-dijo preocupada.

-No quiero hablar de eso aquí, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?- dije suspirando.

-Emma… ¿quién es?- escuché una voz conocida.

-¡Ah, Antonio!…-Al ver que Antonio estaba desnudo en la cama de Emma, no pude evitar quedar boquiabierto. – Es Feli, un amigo de la clase.

-Feli…-se acercó y me miró. Noté como solo cubría su virilidad con la sábana.

-Lo siento, estoy sobrando aquí.- me fui molesto de la habitación.

-Feli… No es lo que crees.- Antonio intento detenerme, mientras Emma solo observaba el trasero del moreno.

-¿Entonces qué significa?-sé que no debo pedirle explicaciones a Antonio, pero me molestó la situación por Lovi.

-¿Podemos hablarlo en otra parte?- me miro con culpa.

-No tienes nada que explicarme.- dije más calmado.

-Quiero hacerlo…-dijo suspirando.- Espérame 10 minutos.- con eso volvió a la habitación de Emma y la cerró.

Fueron los 10 minutos más intranquilos de mi vida en este lugar, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en que casi beso a mi querido Ludwig. Ese beso era deseado tanto por mí como por él, no puedo creer que me haya dejado con esta incertidumbre. En cuanto salió Antonio de la habitación de Emma, le lancé una mirada enojada.

-Feli, déjame explicarte porque estaba desnudo en la habitación de Emma.- suspiró.

-No me tienes nada que explicar a mí, mejor ve con Lovino y dile que lo que le dije fue mentira.- comencé a caminar, no quería seguir discutiendo con él.

-Feliciano Vargas-dijo molesto.- ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano?-comenzó a seguirme.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- me detuve y lo miré.- Solo le di alas donde pensé que había cielo.- baje la mirada.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo suspirando.

-Le dije que lo amas y que se te confesara.- suspiré y lo miré.

-¡Oh, no!... ¿Lovi se me iba a confesar?- comenzó a sonreír como un tonto.

-No, pero intenté convencerlo.- suspiré nuevamente.

-No puedo creerlo, está será mi oportunidad de decirle que lo amo.- sonreía como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

-No cuando se entere que te estás acostando con mi amiga.- lo hice volver a la realidad.

-Espera, Feli…-suspiró y tomo aire.- La verdad es que Emma y yo comenzamos a hablar de nuestros amores imposibles, ella me beso y luego nos dejamos llevar.

-¿Realmente quieres que te creas, Antonio?- exprese mi descontento por la historia tan torpe que me dio.

-Feli, mírame…-lo miré fijamente a los ojos.- Yo no haría nada para hacerle daño a Lovino, tienes que creerme.- sentí como decía la verdad.

No pude evitar llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos, todo lo que me había pasado en esta mañana se me estaba haciendo muy complicado de llevar.

-Te creo.- lo miré y seque mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué te paso, Feli?- dijo preocupado.

-Nada importante, Toñi, no te preocupes, per favore.- tragué saliva.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?- dijo seriamente.- Eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano.

-Tranquilo, necesito estar solo.- dije sollozando.- Ve con Lovino y dile lo que sientes, él estará muy feliz de estar contigo.- finalicé esa frase y me fui a mi habitación corriendo, no quería hablar.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, sentí que había movimiento. Lo que menos quería era hablar con Ludwig en este momento, pero alguien empezó a hablar.

-¿Dónde se metió?-dijo una voz femenina muy preocupada.

Abrí la puerta y miré que estaba Eli. No quería hablar con nadie, sentía que con todos iba a discutir y no me gusta eso.

-Feli, te estaba buscando.- me miró.

-Pues, me encontraste.- dije, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No sigas con eso.- me miró molesta.

-No te entiendo… ¿Qué debo detener?- su reacción me dejo realmente confundido.

-No sigas intentando conquistar a Ludwig.- estaba muy seria.

-¿Acaso te dijo algo malo sobre mí? –suspiré. En ese momento, sentía que debía prepararme para lo peor.

-No, pero debes detenerte… Gilbert se enteró por Lud de que piensa que sientes algo por él.- suspiró.- Dijo que quería matarte.

-Pues que venga, lo estaré esperando.- me armé de valor.

-Nadie matará a nadie.- sentí como Lud se acercaba a mí.- Eli, jamás le dije nada a Gilbert porque sé cómo reaccionaría… ¿Por qué actúas así?

-Porque no quiero que estén juntos.

-Con quien yo esté, Elizabeta, es mi problema. No te metas en mi vida ni en la de Feliciano.- Lud reflejaba su molestia.

-Lud, escúchame, esto lo hago por ti, por Feli y por mi.- dijo triste.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto, Eli?- comencé a ser parte de la conversación, de verdad estaba confundido.

-Feli, si Ludwig comienza una relación contigo, Gilbert irá a molestarte al salón y me verá en él. Por favor, piensa en mí.- comenzó a sollozar.

-Si yo estoy con Feliciano o no, es problema mío y Gilbert deberá aceptarlo, pero no me pidas que no lo haga porque quieres mantener esta horrible farsa de la abogada.- cada segundo aumentaba la tensión del lugar.

-¿Qué farsa de la abogada?- me di la media vuelta y vi a Gilbert entrando.

-Vamos Elizabeta, dile la verdad a tu novio.- Lud al parecer estaba harto de esta situación.

-¿De qué verdad me estás hablando, Ludwig?- Eli empezaba a reflejar sus nervios por la situación.- el único que debe hablar aquí eres tú.

-Explíquenme que pasa, no entiendo de que hablan.- Gilbert se veía tan perdido como yo hace 5 minutos.- Vamos, no me dejen con la duda, no sean malos con el asombroso yo.

Eli y Lud se miraron profundamente y se veía que ambos estaban nerviosos. No puedo creer que estaban hablando de decir la verdad y cuando tienen la oportunidad no lo hacen. No aguante más y decidí hablar.

-¡ME CANSÉ!- grité.-Elizabeta no es abogada, es artista.

-No sé de qué está hablando, mi amor.- comenzó a decir Elizabeta.

-Es cierto, bruder.- comenzó a decir Lud.- Ella es artista.

-Gil, ellos son pareja.- comenzó a decir Eli, para salir de esta situación.

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS TRES!- hicimos lo que Gilbert dijo.- Eli, ¿es cierto? –la miró profundamente a los ojos. Vimos como Eli comenzaba a llorar.

-Perdóname, Gil.- sentí que dijo en un susurro.

Gilbert miró a Elizabeta como si se tratará de alguna extraña.- Lo que hiciste no estuvo asombroso, no quiero estar con una idiota mentirosa.- se veía lo triste que estaba.- Se acabó, nosotros dejaremos de vernos y no me pidas que te perdone porque no lo haré.- Primera vez que sentía que hablaba en serio.

Elizabeta me miró con un odio profundo por revelar su secreto y sin más que decir, se fue de nuestra habitación llorando.

-Ahora, con respecto a ustedes dos.- nos miró serio.- ¿Es cierto que son pareja?

-Bruder, ella dijo eso porque no quería decirte su verdad, no creas esas cosas.- dijo Lud suspirando.

-Es cierto, solo somos compañeros de habitación.- dije nervioso.

-No te pedí tu opinión, Feliciano.- ¿eso es verdad?, ¿me llamo Feliciano, en vez de nena?...

-Bruder, no seas así con él.- Lud se puso a mi lado.- él solo ha sido un chico tranquilo y soporta que le grite constantemente.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, entiendo.- Gilbert suspiró.- Antes de irme a mi habitación, quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te he tratado. La verdad es que admiro que seas diferente.- sonreí y sentí como volvió su egocentrismo.- El asombroso yo no te dirá eso de nuevo, porque nadie es tan asombroso como yo.

-Tranquilo, disculpas aceptadas.- dije sonriendo.- Además ¿Qué es la vida sin alguien que te la haga imposible?- sentí como los hermanos alemanes se reían.

-Eso es cierto, chico.- Vi como guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

-Esto, antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debo decirles a ambos.- tomé aire y continúe.- Eli no estaba del todo equivocada con respecto a que somos parejas, porque en mi mente, si lo somos.

Ambos me miraron confundidos.- Lo que quiero decir es que yo quiero mucho a Lud, desde que lo vi.- sonreí.

Lud me miró sonrojado y Gilbert solo se rio.- Ok, chico, te creo.- después de decir eso, se fue de nuestra habitación.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO!?- Lud me miró nervioso.

-Porque es lo que siento, Ludwig.-sonreí.- Ti amo.- me acerque a él y me detuve antes de besarlo.-No haré nada que no quieras que haga.- dije sonrojado.

-Está bien.- sentí como Lud me abrazó y junto nuestros labios.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía al hombre que era dueño de mis sueños, de mis suspiros, de mis sonrisas, de mis miradas de afecto y de otras cosas, besándome. Nuestro primer beso, un recuerdo inolvidable.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

Recuerden que sus review ayudan a continuar esta historia y me ayudan a mi a mejorar (:

Por otra parte, quizás no publique tan seguido porque entraré a la escuela y quizás no tenga mucho tiempo... pero estaré presente cuando pueda (: lo prometo e.e

Además de eso, estoy planeando mi segunda historia que será de la pareja FrUk (: y quiero preguntar ¿A quién les gustaría que tuvieran Gilbert y Antonio como pareja? (los únicos cercanos a Francis serán Antonio y Gilbert... es que ¡AMO EL BAD FRIEND TRIO!) (: Las respuestas que tengan más votos, serán las parejas de Gil y Toni (:

Nada más que decir e.e

Adieu!


	7. Ludwig

_**Hola a todos...**_

_**¿Cómo han estado?... Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 7 de esta historia... ya saben lo de siempre, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_****Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habría unos cuantos hijos de países... si, soy muy imaginativa.**_

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, mucho gusto. Quiero contarles una historia…Todo pasó cuando ingresé a la Universidad R, que como muchos deben saber, es la universidad con el mayor repertorio de carreras del mundo. Al principio no sabía que estudiar, porque nunca pensé en mí como un chico universitario. Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un oficial de alto rango en el ejército, como mi padre.

Al parecer, por motivos de fuerza mayor, no pude entrar al ejército y mi padre me dijo que no podía quedarme en casa a esperar el próximo año, por lo que decidí estudiar aquí. Había un gran problema en escoger algo que se adaptara a mí, pero después de una cantidad de exámenes preliminares, dijeron que lo mejor era que yo estudiara Ingeniería mecánica y opté por eso. Ahora que lo pienso, no me arrepiento de esa decisión.

Mi primer día aquí fue muy solitario, mi hermano Gilbert estaba en tercer año de Artes Musicales y ya tenía una novia, a quién conocí en una cena de Navidad junto con la familia. Es una húngara de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y una figura muy agraciada. Su nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry.

Si me preguntan como mi hermano la conoció, dijo que la vio en el salón de leyes y se enamoró a primera vista de ella. ¿No es lindo el amor?, pues en mi caso no lo es, porque nunca he tenido una novia, dicen que es porque soy muy serio (bueno, Gilbert lo dice.)

Volviendo a mi primer día, me di cuenta de que era una carrera de hombres, porque no veía a ninguna mujer. ¡Qué alivio!, no me tengo que preocupar de ordenarme la sudadera o de si mis pantalones están abajo y muestran un poco mi trasero. Pero, como a veces me pasa, canté victoria antes de tiempo, porque me encontré con una chica de cabello corto, senos grandes y usaba un overol.

-Oye, tú… chico nuevo.- me llamó un rubio de ojos verdes, que creo por el acento, que es suizo.

-¿Me dices a mí?- dije algo confundido.

-No, le digo a la pared… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES A TI!- me señaló un poco molesto.- Siéntate aquí.- señaló un asiento a su lado.

-Claro…-fui a sentarme y me di cuenta de que la chica de cabello corto también se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? –dijo con una voz muy suave y tierna.

-Hola…-dijo el suizo.

-Mi nombre es Katyusha, soy su tutora.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-Soy Vash Zwingli.- solo miró a Katyusha, con un semblante serio.

Y desde ese encuentro, los tres hemos sido muy amigos. Kat es una chica muy sobreprotectora y divertida. Su acento ucraniano es tan adorable y tranquilizador. Por un momento, pensé que a mí me gustaba, pero cuando ella voluntariamente me besó, no sentí nada. Aun así, no dejamos de ser amigos.

Con Vash compartimos muchas cosas, él es serio, sabe usar armas y le gusta también la idea de trabajar en el ejército después de terminar de estudiar aquí. Me ayuda con las cosas que sabe y yo lo ayudo con lo que sé. Nos complementamos muy bien y siempre trabajamos en equipo.

Kat tiene dos hermanos, un chico que nació en Rusia, quien va en el instituto medio, según supe se llama Iván y una hermana pequeña, llamada Natasha, quien va en la primaria. Vash, por su parte, tiene una hermanita llamada Lili, quien va en la escuela primaria, pero en Liechtenstein. Ambos hablan de tan linda manera de sus hermanos, que no les quiero contar sobre Gilbert. Solos, se dieron cuenta de lo "asombroso" que es.

Nuestro primer año fue muy entretenido para mí, pero siempre tenía a Gil, quien me molestaba porque no hacía amigos más "normales" (por lo general, Gilbert solo se queja de las cosas que hago. Según él, debo ser igual de "asombroso", pero no superarlo.) No podía hacer nada sin tener la opinión contraria de mi hermano, pero un día le dije que no interfiriera más en mi vida y lo aceptó.

Mis vacaciones de verano, fueron arreglar un auto antiguo de mi padre. Lo deje como nuevo, definitivamente podía arreglar autos y tanques, de esa manera lograría entrar al ejército. Mi padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí, pero interfería cuando decía que quería entrar al ejército, decía que no quería que viera lo mismo que él.

Cuando volví a la universidad, la primera cosa que hice fue ver a Kat y Vash, a quienes extrañaba, pero Kat me dijo que Vash se fue de la universidad R porque lo aceptaron en el pelotón de su país. Me quedé un poco triste y pensaba que había logrado hacer lo que yo no pude. En eso, choca conmigo un chico nuevo, a quien creo que le di miedo, porque me pidió que no lo matara.

Me dio algo de risa que me pidiera eso y se me hizo muy tierno que me haya dicho por favor que no lo hiciera. Me puse a tranquilizar al pobre chico, además de que todos lo miraban y se reían de él, debo admitir que me compadecí de su situación y los aleje a todos.

Me dijo que su nombre es Feliciano Vargas y que entró a estudiar Artes Visuales, por como hablaba y su sonrisa tan cálida, deduje que es italiano. Ya que no sentí que nadie le dio la bienvenida, lo hice yo y mejoró su rostro.

Volví a mi clase, me senté al lado de Kat, mientras escuchaba atentamente al profesor. Sentí que ella me susurró "animo, serás un gran ingeniero y podrás hacer mejores cosas que asesinar gente." Solo suspiré y sonreí, realmente Kat sabe consolar y tranquilizar a las personas.

Cuando termino la clase, fui a ver con quien me habían asignado como compañero de cuarto, debo decir que con Vash compartíamos hasta la habitación, él solo recordarlo me da pena y rabia. Llegué a mi habitación desde hace un año, la número 201. Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a mi nuevo compañero durmiendo. Suspiré pesadamente y ordene mi ropa en un closet.

De repente, sentí como despertó y yo lo miré. Se presentó y descubrí que el italiano que acabo de conocer es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto. Bastante extrañado, dije "Creo que es una coincidencia muy extraña". Me miró muy sorprendido, quizás demasiado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Después de sorprendernos por las casualidades de la vida, me preguntó porque tenía un compañero de primer año. Le comenté que mi compañero "se graduó", pero la verdad es que me daba pena comentar que mi amigo, mi compañero, había logrado en un año lo que yo no he hecho en toda mi vida.

Me dijo que había un chico que lo molestaba y obviamente pensé de inmediato en Gil, ya que odiaba a los chicos de Artes visuales porque eran unos engreídos (a veces me digo a mí mismo "¿Qué no se ha visto en el espejo?") y decía que siempre le han restregado en la cara que la música es solo para personas que no saben hacer algo mejor. Lo que el pobre no sabe es que Elizabeta es artista y le ha estado mintiendo desde hace un año. Me di cuenta cuando caminaba hacia el baño y la vi en el salón de artes.

Obviamente, Feliciano se asustó de que yo lo odiara por culpa de Gil, ¿no es tierno?... (Eso lo digo porque no conozco a nadie que sea como él, no piensen mal.) Me sentí horrible cuando me empezó a hablar sobre su primer día y lo pesado que ha sido. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo con Gil, me sentí culpable, porque no se merece que el "asombroso" de mi hermano lo molestará.

Creo que empezó a tener algo de confianza en mí, porque comenzó a hablarme de su vida, de su madre, de su abuelo y de lo mucho que le gusta su vida en Italia… tanto que me quedé pensando, si tanto le gusta Italia, ¿Qué hace aquí?... De repente se puso a hablar sobre su hermano, llamado Lovino. Sentí que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

Había un chico de Administración de empresas llamado Lovino Vargas, quien según el rumor, es un idiota gruñón que hace un "buen trabajo a pesar de ser nuevo". Cada vez que pregunto a que se refieren con eso, nadie quiere decirme nada. Una vez hablé con él, pero no fue muy amable. También recordé que había dicho que no tenía hermanos, así que le pregunte si estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

Cuando le dije a Feliciano que su propio hermano lo había negado, me sentí horrible, pensé en cómo me sentiría yo si Gil, por vergüenza, me negara como parte de su familia. Vi cómo se fue a su segunda clase y me quede pensando en cómo ser cariñoso con Gil sin ser descubierto.

Decidí ir a mi segunda clase, donde sé que me encontraré con Kat solamente. Extraño a Vash, ya no tendré a mi compañero de equipo.

Después fui con Kat a la cafetería a almorzar, todo siguió normal, hasta vi a Feliciano feliz con una chica rubia de artes, quien es amiga de Eli. Hablando de ella, la vi dándole de comer en la boca a mi hermano, quien sonreía cada vez que la húngara mentirosa lo hacía. Vi también al profesor de Gil, Roderich, con quien también he hablado y ha sido muy bueno conmigo, a su manera cabe decir.

De repente, solo fije mis ojos en Feliciano, como se reía, como su extraño rizo se destacaba en todo su cabello, como jugaba con un poco de lechuga, como se acercó a Antonio Fernández, como se abrazaron, como le dijo "Toñi". Me quede suspirando cuando me di cuenta del cariño que le tenía al español que estudia para ser veterinario.

Kat se dio cuenta de lo mucho que miraba a Feliciano y me miró extrañada.

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo sorprendida con mis miradas.

-Sí, es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.- la miré serio.

-Pues, siento que tu compañero nuevo va a ser más que eso.- rio con lo último.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?- entré en una extraña confusión.

-Porque lo miras con otros ojos, quizás tú no te des cuenta porque no puedes observarte a ti mismo, pero los demás si.- sonrió.

-Estás hablando cosas que no pasan, recién lo conocí, no me enamore de él.- dije riendo.

-Yo solo digo, pero después no te enojes si te digo "te lo dije".- finalizó con eso y comenzó a comer. Yo la quedé mirando más confundido de lo que ya estaba. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de un hombre?... ¿En qué mundo vive Kat?

Después volví a ver a Feliciano, quien se fue corriendo de la cafetería. A los segundos después, vi como Gil lo siguió. ¿Qué pretende hacer?, ¿Por qué sigue a Feliciano? Decidí seguirlos y me di cuenta de que fueron a nuestra habitación. Cuando llegue, vi a Gil salir de ella y lo miré extrañado.

-Bruder, el asombroso yo te buscaba.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué seguiste a Feliciano?- lo miré seriamente.

-Porque pensé que estarías en tu habitación y además quería molestar un poco a la nenita.- rio con lo de "la nenita"

-Gilbert, por favor deja de molestar a Feliciano.- lo miré serio y respiré profundamente.- él no te ha hecho nada.

-Sí no se hubiese metido a Artes visuales, quizás lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero entró a la carrera que detesto y debe sufrir por eso.-

-¿Sólo por eso lo odias?- mi enojo fue muy notorio.- Déjalo en paz, él no te ha hecho nada, si quieres vengarte, hazlo con los que realmente te molestaron.

-Bruder… ¿Por qué te enojas con tu asombroso hermano?, ¿Acaso ese chico te gusta?-me miro directamente a los ojos.

-No, pero es mi compañero de cuarto y me molesta el ruido de su llanto.- mi seriedad siempre fue mi mejor cualidad, hasta para aparentar cuando algo realmente me afecta. Este caso es uno de ellos.

-Está bien, pero que no se acerque a mi.- comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Yo me dirigí a la habitación y me quede en silencio en la puerta antes de demostrar que estaba ahí. Me empezó a doler el pecho al ver llorar al chico, me sentí culpable porque quizás haya sido culpa de Gil el que esté así. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación, intento demostrar que no estaba llorando, aunque falló.

No quise preguntar más y me recosté en mi cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. No puedo creer como un chico puede llorar con tanto sentimiento. Quizás la broma de Gilbert fue demasiado pesada para él.

No resistí más y fui a acariciar su cabello. Fue un momento donde esperé que nadie me estuviera mirando y donde sentí que debía dar todo mi apoyo. Le dije que no se preocupara de lo que dijera mi hermano y sentí que se durmió.

Salí de la habitación y miré que venía el español a verlo. Suspiré nuevamente y me fui a la habitación de Kat, quien extrañamente, siempre está sola.

-Corazón, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?- dijo sonriendo y arreglándose el cabello.

-Bueno, creo que quizás tengas razón.- solamente suspiré.

-¿Cómo que creo?- rio.

-Es que acabo de hacerle cariño a Feliciano mientras dormía.- me costó admitirlo, pero lo hice muy sonrojado.

Ella solo rio y dijo- te lo dije.- mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Katyusha es la única que puede hacerlo y quizás le deje a Feliciano.

-¿Irás a la bienvenida?- preguntó mientras buscaba un vestido para la noche.

-No lo creo, ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.- dije serio.

-Oh, vamos… será divertido y quizás puedas estar más con Feliciano.- sonrió.

-No creo que vaya.-la miré.

-Hazlo por mí y por tu "asombroso" hermano.- dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos y me señalo a la puerta, donde estaba Gilbert.

-Vamos bruder, vayamos los cuatro en una cita.- Kat se rio y miró como Eli usaba un vestido negro que le quedaba muy bien.

-Está bien, iré… pero no me dejen solo.- seriamente, fui a mi habitación a arreglarme. Cuando llegue, vi que Feliciano no estaba.

Me arreglé tranquilamente y suspire pesadamente. Realmente no quería ir a esa fiesta, era solo para alumnos nuevos. Obviamente, los antiguos se incluían de una extraña manera y disfrutaban más de lo que debían.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé con Kat. Gilbert iba besando a Eli y hablando sucio en su oído, algo que él creía que pasaba desapercibido.

Llegamos a la fiesta y nos fuimos a la barra, Gilbert empezó a cantar sus famosas canciones, cuyos nombres no quiero decir porque me dan vergüenza. Kat se quedó con Eli conversando y pidiendo jugo. Yo no aguanté mucho y me puse a beber cerveza. Mi querida cerveza, que siempre me hace compañía cuando estoy solo.

No me di cuenta que Eli se fue a bailar con Gil y Kat se fue a bailar con un chico nuevo, creo que su nombre era Eduard von Bock y estudia diseño gráfico. Suspire pensando "Genial, así quieren que confié en ustedes". Me quede con una cara de malos amigos y pedí otra cerveza.

Después de tres vasos, se acercó Feliciano a hablarme. No pude evitar sonreír y disfrutar de su compañía, él me miró y dijo que no sabía mucho de mí. Así que me puse por primera vez a hablar de mi familia.

Sentía como me miraba directamente a los ojos, tenía un brillo especial. No deje de hablar para pasar desapercibido. Hablamos desde cosas de mi familia hasta de mis extrañas experiencias como niño, como quemarme con hielo y casi morir por comer un fruto silvestre en el bosque cuando me perdí. No me había reído de esa manera en mucho tiempo, realmente Feliciano es especial para mí.

Cuando el barman nos avisó que se había acabado la fiesta, miré a mí alrededor y no había nadie más que nosotros. El italiano agradeció que le avisara y nos fuimos. A mí me costaba un poco caminar, así que amablemente, el chico me ayudo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

Me ayudo a acostarme y sin querer hice que tropezáramos los dos y caímos en mi cama, él cayo muy cerca de mi miembro. Hice una mueca de incomodidad y lo miré a los ojos (creo que me puedo acostumbrar a eso) y me perdí en ellos, nunca me había pasado algo así, ni con Kat y a ella siempre la miro a los ojos. Sin querer dije cosas que jamás diría cerca de otras personas y mucho menos, diría cerca de Gil.

Después me quedé dormido, y comencé a soñar eróticamente con Feliciano, lo cual nunca admitiré a nadie. Desperté de mi extraño sueño con los gritos del italiano diciendo que llegaría tarde a clases y me enoje mucho porque era sábado, no teníamos clases y me interrumpió mi tercer sueño con él. Comencé a acariciar mis sienes, no podía creer que estaba molesto porque interrumpió mi sueño… ¡CON ÉL DE PROTAGONISTA!

Se desvistió nuevamente y volvió a dormir. Yo me levanté y me puse a ordenar mi cama y me bañé con agua fría. Debía mantenerme tranquilo y no seguir dándole vueltas a mis sueños extraños.

Salí del baño, me vestí y fui a la ciudad. Quería comprar una moto que le pedí a mi padre y que él decidió comprar porque estaba bien que yo tuviera una manera de movilizarme.

Estuve decidiendo entre muchos modelos y estuve casi todo el día viendo con cual moto me quedaría hasta que decidí por una. Luego de comprarla, me dijeron que podía conducir de inmediato y así lo hice, no sin antes comprar una chaqueta de cuero para abrigarme y un par de cascos, nunca se sabe si voy a necesitar otro.

Llegué a la universidad y guardé mi moto junto con la de los otros chicos y le pedí al guardia que me la cuidara muy bien, él solo me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, lo primero que pude ver fue que mi cama estaba desordenada. Miré la cama de al lado y deduje que el italiano idiota me la desordeno. Llego Feliciano y me vio sonriendo, mientras yo lo miraba con seriedad y enojo.

Como había pensado, él había desordenado mi cama y me pidió disculpas, las cuales acepté. Recordé las cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior y le dije que me perdonara si dije algo que no debía, él dijo que no había dicho cosas innecesarias. ¿Se habrá enojado?... ¿Se sentirá triste?... ¿Por qué mi pecho duele tanto?... Tenía tantas preguntas, pero en el momento no pude responder.

Pasaron 3 meses muy largos para mí, ya que la vida de un ingeniero es complicada. Tenía muchos exámenes de matemáticas y física, que podía escupir números cada vez que hablaba. Kat me ayudaba mucho con lo que no entendía, pero sentía que no era lo mismo que con Vash, porque no podía ayudarla con nada.

Si quieren saber de Feliciano, bueno él también ha estado ocupado con sus cosas. Anda con una escultura extraña de un rostro muy parecido al mío, no he querido preguntarle quien es o si es algo personal, por miedo a la respuesta. Lo he visto más feliz, con Eli de amiga y la chica rubia, además también del pervertido de psicología y el cejotas de medicina. Ese italiano y sus amigos extraños.

Sobre mis sentimientos sobre él, estoy cada día más claro de que me gusta demasiado desde que lo vi, pero jamás admitiré eso porque todos me creen heterosexual y no quiero que me molesten con eso. Aunque realmente amo a Feliciano, no quiero aun afectar mi imagen de chico serio y que asusta a todos.

Kat cada vez me ayuda más en cómo hablar con el italiano sin ser muy notorio con respecto a mis sentimientos. La ucraniana realmente sabe de relaciones amorosas, dice que la experiencia ayuda con eso. Gracias al cielo, ella tenía mucha, porque no confiaría esto con otra persona.

Me atreví a pedir, lo que Kat llama, una "cita disimulada" a Feliciano, porque quiero sentir que estamos solos, para confesarle mis sentimientos. Feliciano acepto encantado y le agradecí por eso, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué le agradecí?

El resto de mi mañana no fue fuera de lo común, hice las mismas cosas de siempre y di mi examen de física con una gran satisfacción personal. Después fui a la cafetería a hacer lo mejor de mi día, mirar a Feliciano sin que él me viera a mí, pero hoy no estaba. Me quede pensativo y preocupado, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que lo veo?, ¿Gilbert lo molestó de nuevo?, ¿Qué le pasó?

Kat se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-Tranquilo, se fue con sus amigas. ¿No ves que Gil está solo y no ha aparecido Emma?-sonrió.

-Gracias Kat, tú sí que sabes tranquilizar a las personas.- suspiré y sonreí a medias.

-Cuidado, Gilbert viene para acá.- señaló con la mirada a mi hermano y comenzó a comer.

-Hey, bruder… ven a comer con tu asombroso hermano en la mesa de los asombrosos.- Mi hermano sí que tenía un ego muy grande.

-No gracias, bruder. Estoy comiendo con Kat.- dije sin mirarlo.

-Vamos, ella puede ir también.- sonrió a Kat.

-No, insisto. Kat y yo nos vamos luego y no me quiero atrasar a dar mi examen de matemáticas porque quieres fugarte después.- finalicé con un suspiro.

-Mein gott, bruder… ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de mí?- dijo con su tono de auto lastima.

-Lo digo porque te conozco.- me levante de la mesa para ir a dejar mi bandeja vacía.

Extrañamente, no me siguió con su sermón de que "el asombroso yo no se deja amarrar por ese señorito que tiene como profesor" (habla de esa manera de Roderich porque siempre usa trajes formales y no deja que nadie hable de mala manera en su clase) y se fue extrañamente a clases.

Kat y yo nos fuimos a dar nuestros exámenes de matemáticas, así podemos estar tranquilos después. No pude concentrarme por culpa de que Feliciano no salía de mis pensamientos, así no pude hacer bien el examen y me quede con la mitad sin resolver. ¡ESTABA ACABADO!... sino daba bien ese examen, quizás debería repetir la asignatura después de volver de las vacaciones de navidad.

Me fui a mi habitación agotado, y vi a mi perdición… Feliciano estaba durmiendo con un álbum de fotos en la cabeza y con ropa, por lo general duerme solamente con ropa interior. Decidí quitarle el libro de la cabeza, pero se veía tan tierno, que lo deje así y lo acobije con las sábanas.

Me quite la ropa y me fui a dormir, sentía que debía descansar mi cerebro y pensar mejor como iba a preparar las cosas para el sábado que sería nuestra salida. Esperaba ansiosamente eso. Me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, vi como Feliciano dormía y ocupe primero el baño. Cuando salí, aun lo vi durmiendo y decidí despertarlo. Como no reacciono, comencé a sacudirlo rápidamente y con mucha fuerza. Me detuve y vi que quedamos demasiado juntos, a punto de besarnos. Quise hacerlo, pero preferí esperar al sábado porque no quería solamente robarle un beso. Quería algo tan especial como él.

Me fui corriendo de la habitación para tratar de olvidar que casi beso al chico que controla la mayoría de mis sueños eróticos. Fui a la habitación de Kat, pero extrañamente no me abrió la puerta, quizás estaba vistiéndose.

Me puse a caminar por los pasillos del segundo piso, sin pasar por el pasillo de mi habitación, aun no quería hablar sobre lo que paso con Feli. Gilbert me miró y sonrió.

-Bruder… ¿ya te declaraste a la nenita que tienes esa cara?- dijo con su peculiar "Kesesesese…"

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?- estaba nervioso.

-No te hagas el ofendido, sé todo.- volvió a reír.

-¿Kat te dijo?- suspiré.

-Es cosa de mirarte, Lud. Ese chico te tiene en las nubes.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-suspiré nuevamente.

-Tu profesor de matemáticas me habló, dijo que te veía muy desconcentrado en el examen y que a veces susurrabas "Feliciano".

-Bueno, ya que lo sabes, ¿por qué no dejas de molestarlo?- lo miré seriamente.

-Ya sabes que no puedo dejar de hacerlo.- me miró con la misma seriedad.

-Por favor, bruder. El sábado le pediré que sea mi novio.

No me dijo nada, solo me miró y sonrió.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo por eso?

-Al contrario, pensé que jamás vivirías el amor con nadie.- sonrió satisfactoriamente.

No pude evitar sonreír y abrazar a mi hermano.-Ven, vamos a mi habitación.- dije mientras caminamos hacia el número 201.

Mientras nos acercábamos, escuchábamos a Eli discutir con Feliciano. Escuché la parte que dijo que Gil iba a matar a Feli, pero no el porqué. Decidí interferir y le dije a Gilbert que entrara cuando sintiera que fuera correcto.

Después de un momento de tensión muy grande entre Elizabeta y yo, Gil decidió entrar. Me cansé de que la húngara mentirosa siguiera con la farsa, así que la obligaré a decir la verdad.

Extrañamente, Feliciano interfirió y decidió decir la verdad por su cuenta, Eli lo negó al principio y empezó a decir que nosotros éramos pareja. Después de muchas discusiones, Gil nos calló y Elizabeta confesó.

La húngara miro a Feliciano con odio, mucho odio. Gilbert había terminado su relación. Yo conozco a mi hermano, él realmente está enamorado de Eli, tomó una decisión muy difícil para él. Sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Nos preguntó sobre nuestra relación, obviamente mentí porque no quería hablar hasta el sábado. Gilbert me siguió el juego y aprovecho para pedir disculpas a Feliciano por todas las burlas y malos momentos que le hizo pasar.

En un momento, Feliciano se puso a hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacía mí, nos sorprendió mucho su decisión. Gil se fue y nos quedamos solos. Me quede sonrojado y preguntándole porque dijo eso, y me dijo algo que sonaba hermoso de sus labios. "Ti amo", nunca olvidaré como lo dijo y como sentía que era una palabra llena de sentimiento.

Decidió acercarse a mis labios y se detuvo un poco, consideradamente, dijo "No haré nada que tú no quieras" y no resistí más y junte nuestros labios. Esa unión fue algo más allá de un simple beso, se juntaban nuestras emociones y se hacían una. Nuestro amor se expresaba en el aire y sentí como jamás quería dejarlo ir, no quería que sufriera, si fuera por mí no dejaría que nada borrara su sonrisa, eran muchas cosas para expresarlas todas.

-Feli…-detuve el beso por la falta de aire y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Dime, Lud.- sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me sentía bien porque esa sonrisa era por mí.

-Ich liebe dich.- volví a besar esos hermosos labios que he estado esperando toda mi vida.

Luego de muchos besos y caricias en el rostro, decidimos quedarnos toda la tarde a hablar sobre lo lindo que sería nuestra vida, ahora que ambos sabemos que nuestro amor es correspondido. Además decidimos juntar nuestras camas y hacerlas una, como representación de nuestro sentimiento.

Llego la noche y ambos estábamos nerviosos, o por lo menos yo, nunca había dormido con alguien a mi lado. Me quité la ropa tímidamente, sentía que esta vez era especial. Feli hizo lo mismo y se acostó en su lado de la cama.

Yo me acosté a su lado y lo abrace sonriendo.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo Feliciano sonriendo.

-Dime…

-Antes de dormir, digo "Buenas noches Lud".- sentí como se sonrojo. ¿No es tierno?

-Bueno, ahora podré escucharte decir eso, meine liebe.- desde ese momento, me olvide por completo de mi seriedad y sonreía como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Está bien… Buenas noches Lud.- sentí como sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y lo abrace de la cintura.

-Buenas noches, Feli.- comencé a cerrar mis ojos, muy feliz porque finalmente, el amor de mi vida me correspondía.

* * *

**_¡Espero te haya gustado!_**

**_Como verán, este capítulo está relatado desde la perspectiva de Lud, demostrando muchas cosas que quizás muchas tenían dudas. No será el último capítulo que tendrá la perspectiva de alguien, así que esperen con ansías (:_**

**_Como siempre digo, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar esta historia... además de que sé lo que piensan sobre esto (:_**

**_Nada más que decir...  
Adieu!_**

**_PD: Había dicho en el capítulo anterior que no subiría tan rápidamente los capítulos, por motivos de clases, así que me harían muy feliz si esperan la historia (:_**


	8. Explicaciones

_**¡Hola a todos!...**_

_**¿Cómo están?... espero que muy bien (: Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de esta hermosa historia (por lo que me han dicho xD)**_

_**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habrían muchas fans violando a los países e.e (creo yo)**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene charlas con respecto a sexo... si no te gusta, no lo leas (: **_

* * *

Cuando desperté, espere que el beso y el unir nuestras camas no haya sido otro sueño, pero descubrí que ahí estaba él, con sus brazos abrazándome la cintura y roncando. Reí un poco con los ronquidos de mi amado y decidí despertarlo.

-Luddy, vamos… llegarás tarde a clases.- dije besando su frente.

Lud solo se movió con su cara seria y me dio la espalda. Decidí abrazarlo fuerte y seguir intentando.

-Luddy…-sonreí.

-Feliciano, no me toques ahí.- comenzó a decir dormido.

Lo miré de manera extraña y me quede pensando ¿Qué estas soñando, amor mío? No dejaba de decir cosas como "Eres un pícaro" o "Sigue así, me gusta cómo me tocas…" A veces me daba risa, pero se veía su desesperación por tener mi cuerpo.

-Vamos Lud, despierta.- salté sobre él y abrió los ojos.

-Feli…-despertó asustado.

-Perdona amor, pero sino lo hacía, no ibas a despertar.- besé sus labios, sonrojado.

-Lo siento, tengo el sueño pesado.- dijo cuando finalizó nuestro beso.

-Descuida, desperté hace 5 minutos.- sonreí.- Vamos, llegarás tarde a clase y yo también.- finalice levantándome de la cama.

Lud hizo lo mismo y fue al baño, mientras yo me quedé preparando el desayuno para los dos. ¿No es lindo?, nuestro primer desayuno juntos. Ni en mis sueños más cursi imagine este momento.

Cuando salió del baño, comenzó a comer las tostadas con el café que preparé y yo me fui a bañar. No podía estar tranquilo después de escuchar que Lud tiene sueños eróticos conmigo. ¿Qué tengo yo de sexy?... ¿Por qué quería que lo tocara?...

Acabo de recordar que hoy es viernes, así que mañana será nuestra cita. Me enjuague el cabello y salí del baño a vestirme, extrañamente, siempre me ponía la ropa interior antes de salir y hoy no fue la excepción. Cuando salí, Lud solo me miró sonrojado como me vestía. De verdad me ponía nervioso eso.

Debo confesar algo, que quizás no crean en alguien que ya ha tenido novio, pero la verdad es que sigo siendo virgen, jamás intenté hacerlo con mi ex novio, por mucho que me hiciera sentir bien.

De vuelta a la realidad, terminé de vestirme y comencé a desayunar con Lud. Un momento de intimidad entre nosotros, uno de los muchos que tendremos. Me sentía tan feliz, nada borraba mi sonrisa.

-Feli… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- se veía el sonrojo del mio amore.

-Dime, soy un libro abierto.- sonreí.

-¿Dije cosas extrañas mientras dormía?- sentí como se puso nervioso.

-No, no… puedes estar tranquilo.- decidí mentir, así no se me hacía incomodo el desayuno.

-Está bien…-dejo su taza en una mesa pequeña y fue de camino al baño, seguramente a lavar sus hermosos dientes alemanes.

Sé que no debí mentirle y que en algún momento deberíamos hablar sobre sexo, pero no el primer día estando juntos. Hablando de eso, jamás me pidió que fuera su novio, ni siquiera hemos hablado de formalizar la relación. ¿Quizás él aun no quiere nada serio conmigo?...

-Feliciano, me iré a clases.-sonrió y beso mi frente.- Nos vemos después, meine liebe.- salió corriendo por la puerta y suspiré.

Sé que no debería dudar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos preocuparme porque quiera hacer el amor conmigo, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido y yo no sé qué pensar. Esperaba tener una respuesta antes del sábado.

Salí de mi habitación, luego de lavarme los dientes y de lavar las tazas que ocupamos para el desayuno. Recordé que hoy entregaban las calificaciones del retrato, algo que esperaba ansioso. También recordé que Elizabeta debe estar aún enojada conmigo porque hice que terminara su relación con Gilbert. Me sentía culpable porque no debí decir yo la verdad, pero también le hice un favor, ahora no debe mentir sobre quién es.

Llegué a la clase y solo vi a Emma, al parecer ella seguía con su vida normal, como si Eli no existiera.

-Hola Em…-sonreí.

-Hola Feliciano.- me miró algo molesta.

-¿Hice algo malo?- la miré sorprendido.

-Además de separar a Eli de Gilbert y a mí de Antonio.-su enojo se reflejaba demasiado.- Pero, debes estar feliz de que Ludwig te demostrara su amor.

-Un momento, Antonio está enamorado de un chico de la universidad, no es mi culpa que decidiera irse con él. Soy su mejor amigo y debo ver su felicidad.- estaba serio y molesto.- Por parte de Gilbert, él se merecía saber la verdad y no es mi culpa que las cosas pasaran así.-suspiré.- Y mi relación con Ludwig no te incumbe.- finalice y me fui a sentar solo.

-Bueno alumnos, vayamos al grano.- dijo el profesor de escultura, cuando llego.- Sus trabajos están horribles, a excepción de Vargas, que tiene la mayor calificación de la clase.- finalizó y se fue de la sala. No pude evitar sonreír por lograr algo bien.

Me fui de la clase y Emma me detuvo.

-Feliciano, lo siento.- dijo apenada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por tratarme de separador de parejas o por meterte donde no te llaman?- estaba molesto aun, de todas las personas que se enojarían, Emma fue la última de esa lista.

-Porque fui torpe y no pensé en lo que me habías dicho.- bajó la mirada.- Tienes razón para estar molesto…

-Em, no quiero enojarme con las personas luego de haber tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, pero si me tratan como lo hiciste tú, no me dejan remedio.-comencé a caminar.

-Feli… Hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo antes de que yo llegará al fondo del pasillo. Comenzó a correr hacia mí.

-Dime…-dije serio.

-Eli está planeando una venganza contra ti, dice que te odia por quitarle lo único que le da sentido a su vida.- respiró agitadamente.

-Pues dile a Eli que puede planear todas las venganzas que desee, pero jamás resultará… Porque quien busca el camino de la venganza, sale más lastimado.- suspiré.

-Feli, ella está destruida… No dejes que cometa una locura.- finalizó y se alejó de mí.

No es mi problema que ella decida cometer locuras, si prefería mantener una mentira para estar con un chico, no está bien. Quizás pida ayuda a Francis con respecto a ella y sobre mis dudas con respecto al sexo. De hecho, fui a buscarlo a la sala de psicología.

Cuando llegue, lo vi saliendo de clases (como la mayoría de las asignaturas solo entregaban las notas, solo teníamos clases de 5 minutos) y fui corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Francis.- sonreí al verlo.

-Feli.- correspondió mi abrazo y me agarró el trasero. Yo solo reí.- ¿Qué haces en psicología?

-Necesito tu ayuda… es importante.- comencé a caminar para alejarme de los compañeros de Francis y para tener algo de intimidad.

-Claro, dime…-sonrió.

-Pero no puedo hablarte aquí… ¿No podemos ir a tu "sala del pensamiento"?-La sala del pensamiento es la manera que tiene Francis de llamar a su habitación.

-Vamos…-caminamos.

Mientras caminábamos, le explicaba lo de Elizabeta y las cosas que quizás podría hacer. Francis solo rio.

-Mon ami… no creo que ella haga algo como eso.- no dejo de reír.

-Pues yo sí, aunque no quiera admitirlo.- suspiré, mientras Francis abría la puerta de la sala del pensamiento.

-Vamos, entra.-entré y él encendió la luz. Cerró la puerta y comencé a relajarme.

Ya había estado antes aquí, porque había veces que me sentía muy tenso, Francis me hacía una terapia mientras yo me relajaba. La verdad es que no creo que haya otra cosa más en el mundo que la psicología para Francis.

-Haber Feli, dime que te afecta.- suspiré.

-La verdad Francis, hay dos cosas que me afectan en este momento. Uno es lo que Elizabeta sea capaz de hacer y lo otro es que siento que Ludwig quiere hacer el amor conmigo.- dije relajadamente.

-¿Ya eres novio del alemán?-sonrió. Francis ama el amor, ese es su lema de vida.

-Algo así, nos besamos, nos declaramos nuestro amor y decidimos unir nuestras camas.- sonreí.

-Mon Dieu.- sonrió.- Eso es estupendo… ¿Por qué tienes miedo de entregarte al amour?

-Pues, la verdad es que yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie.- dije apenado.

-Entiendo, viniste a que te diera consejos de sexo… Pues quien mejor que un apasionado como yo para hacerlo.- sonrió de manera pervertida.

-Per favore, Francis, no quiero un consejo sobre cómo actuar, quiero un consejo de que hacer.- suspiré.

-Pues podrías empezar con unos besos en el cuello, muchos caen con eso.- guiñó el ojo.

-¿y luego?

-Podrías lamer todo su torso, de manera coqueta.

-Fran, hay algo que debo decirte…

-Pues todo lo que debas decir, hazlo ahora…

-No pretendo ser el activo.- dije serio.

-¿Quieres recibir?- me miró sorprendido.

Solo asentí, sonrojado.

-Está bien, así todo es más fácil. Si quieres la opinión de un activo, lo primero que debes hacer, cuando ya estés muy excitado, es chupar su masculinidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-señaló su entrepierna.

-Entiendo…-sonreí sonrojado.

-Y siempre sé sumiso, no intentes rebelarte… aunque eso depende también de tu chico.- guiñó un ojo.

-No creo que me haga de rogar.-dije riendo.

-Eso está bien.- se sentó en una silla y me miró.

-Solo siento que me dolerá…

-Tranquilo, siempre duele la primera vez, incluso para las chicas.- rio un poco.- Pero, si quieres un consejo, compra lubricante, eso ayuda bastante.

-Gracias por los consejos, Fran.- sonreí y lo abracé.

-Que lastima, quería que fueras territorio francés ahora.- dijo sobreactuando.

Solo reí.- Fran, ya sabes que tienes una persona que es territorio francés y no quiere dejar de serlo.

-Bueno, Arthur y yo no somos novios.- sonrió.

-¿QUÉ?... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?- lo miré sorprendido.

Suspiró.- Porque él nunca acepta que yo lo amo y siempre dice que soy su folla-amigo.- bajo la mirada.

Me compadecí un poco de Francis, pensé todo este tiempo de que realmente era pareja con Arthur, pero por la forma en que dice todo, entendí que era la verdad. Una realidad muy cruda para el chico que ama el amor.

-Lo siento mucho.- baje la mirada.- Es algo que no sabía y pensé que era verdad.

-Todos piensan que somos parejas, pero Arthur me engaña con el primero que le ofrece sexo gratis.-suspiró.- Dice que estar conmigo es como estar con un idiota que siempre lo va a engañar. Lo que no sabe es que la idiotez la está cometiendo él.

Todo me pareció tan triste y doloroso para Francis, todos lo ven como un chico pervertido, pero él está detrás de un idiota rompe corazones. Me puse a pensar en la suerte de tener a Lud y que solo sea mío, porque no creo que él esté con alguien más.

-Pero, volviendo a tus cosas.- cambió su cara y sonreía como si su vida dependiera de eso. Gracias a esa actitud, nadie sabe cuánto sufre Francis y me di cuenta de su fortaleza interna.- Trae a Elizabeta y déjame hablar con ella.

-La iré a buscar.- sonreí y me levanté.

-No es necesario.-escuché una voz detrás de la puerta.- Emma fue por mí, me dijo que te encontraría con el pervertido francés.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Elizabeta muy triste.- Pasa, habla con Francis, él es muy bueno en lo que hace.- sonreí.

-Está bien.- comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Te la dejo en tus manos de psicólogo sexual.- dije sonriendo.

Francis solo guiño el ojo y cerré la puerta.

En la salida me encontré con Emma, con la miraba baja. Aún estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho en la mañana.

-¿Cómo sabías que iría con Francis?-la miré.

-Deduje que sería con el único que confiarías además de nosotras y también pensé que quizás hablarías con él para que ayude a Eli.- suspiró.

-¿De verdad soy tan predecible?-reí un poco y abracé a Em.

Emma solo correspondió mi abrazo muy feliz.- Espero que tu amigo la ayude.

-Tranquila, Fran sabe lo que hace y es un excelente terapeuta.- sonreí.

-Gracias por cuidar de nosotras.- sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la miré confundido.

-Porque pensaste en Eli cuando dijiste la verdad y en lo aliviada que se sentiría al no seguir mintiendo. Por mi parte, me salvaste de ser infeliz con un hombre que no me ama.- sonrió.- Siento no haber pensado de esa manera antes.

-Tranquila, no puedo estar enojado hoy, todo está saliendo muy bien en mi vida y eso me mantiene con esta sonrisa.- señalé mi sonrisa y ella rio.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a la habitación de Em mientras esperamos a Eli a que saliera de la terapia con Fran… solo pedía que diera resultado. No quería que una de mis mejores amigas me odiara por hacer lo mejor, aunque ella no lo viera de esa manera.

Al darnos cuenta de que habíamos llegado, ella abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Yo solamente entré y sonreí.

-¿Algo de beber?

-No gracias, hace muy poco tomé desayuno con Lud.- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Veo que las cosas van muy bien con él.-sonrió.

-Demasiado, decidimos unir nuestras camas.- Estaba convirtiendo mi vida en una revista de chismes, pero con la felicidad que siento, no pude evitar compartirlo con todos los que me quieren.

Sentía que Emma y Elizabeta me querían, a pesar de que Eli esté molesta conmigo y de que Em me haya dicho cosas que realmente me dolieron. Siento también que no puedo dejar de quererlas por como se han portado conmigo desde el inicio.

De repente sonó mi teléfono y vi que decía "Lovino".

-Lo siento, debo contestar afuera.- suspiré y salí de la habitación.- ¿Hola?

-¿ES CIERTO QUE TU Y EL MACHO PATATA ESTÁN JUNTOS?- Lovi gritó tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Veo que te informas rápido.- dije sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA?- Creo que debo mantener el auricular alejado mientras habla.

-Estoy enamorado… ¿No eres feliz con eso?

-NO SI ES CON ESE IDIOTA ALEMÁN.

-Lo siento, pero uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, solamente llega.- Aun no entiendo por qué mi hermano detesta tanto a Lud.

-PUES EVITA QUE EL AMOR LLEGUE DE UN IDIOTA QUE COME SALCHICHAS Y BEBE CERVEZA COMO UN CERDO.

-Para tú información, Ludwig es un caballero…- me sentía tan bien al defender a… mi amado.

-Está bien, hablamos en 5 minutos… te espero en tú habitación.- colgó.

Entré nuevamente a la habitación de Emma y le dije que me tenía que ir, ella me miró confundida y asintió. Salí corriendo a mi habitación a esperar a Lovino. Cuando llegue, me di cuenta de que estaba ahí con Antonio.

-Lovi, Toñi… no pensé que los vería a los dos.- dije algo agitado después de correr.

-Abre la puerta, idiota.- miré a Lovino y abrí la puerta.

-Feli, hay algo que nosotros dos tenemos que hablarte.- dijo Toñi preocupado.

-Díganme.- suspiré.

-Idiota fratello, vete despidiendo de esta universidad, quizás el próximo año no vuelvas.- Lovi solo me miró.

-¿Por qué?- dije apenado.

-Porque Lovi no resolvió sus problemas y lo echaron.- dijo Antonio suspirando.

-Pero los problemas son de Lovi, ¿por qué me tengo que ir yo?-dije apenado.

-Porque nuestra madre dijo que cuidara de ti y si no estoy, no dejara que vuelvas…

-La otra opción era yo y sabes que me graduó este año.- Antonio me miraba con tristeza.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir, esta universidad es genial.- dije triste.

-Pues tendrás las vacaciones de Navidad para hablarlo con mamá.- finalizó Lovino con un abrazo y susurrando "lo siento".

Yo solo miré a Toñi y suspiré.- Hablaré con ella, y la convenceré de quedarme…

-Quiero verte intentarlo, idiota…-dijo Lovino serio.

-Lovi, cariño… deja de ser pesimista y apoya a tu hermano.- ¿escuche bien?, ¿le dijo cariño?

-¿Ustedes son novios?-los miré y Lovi se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Ay, mi tomatito!-dijo Antonio y besó su mejilla.-Si, Feli… somos novios, gracias a ti.- sonrió.

No pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción y abrazarlos.- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes…

-Suéltame, idiota.- me empujó Lovi y salió de la habitación.

-Tranquilo, yo lo arreglo y te ayudaré con tu madre.- Toñi giñó un ojo y se fue junto con Lovino.

Me quedé toda la mañana y la tarde pensando en cómo hablar con mi madre y decirle que me quiero quedar. Ella es una mujer que cuando toma sus decisiones, no hay nadie que la haga cambiar de opinión. Mi cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar, hasta que se me ocurrió hablar con mi abuelo y decirle lo que pasa… Pero debía esperar a las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Feli.- de repente, Lud me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola amor…-sonreí al verlo.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir.- sonrió y me besó.

-Está bien…-lo miré.

-¿Qué sucede?...Estás raro.- dijo preocupado.

-Nada, tú solo descansa.- sonreí y me acosté a su lado.

-Bueno, está bien… Buenas noches, Feli.- dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Lud.- cerré mis ojos, esperando que mi felicidad no se aleje junto con mi sueño de terminar aquí de estudiar. Solo quería que llegara la mañana, para volver a ver a Lud despertar.

* * *

¡Espero te haya gustado!

Como saben, sus reviews me ayudan mucho a continuar esta historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector...

Bueno, como ya saben no subo los capítulos muy seguido por la escuela y a eso agreguen que estoy un poco enferma, así que me tardaré en reanudar la historia... ¡PERDÓNENME!

Sin nada más que decir... espero una grata aprobación...

Adieu! (:


	9. La cita

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están? (sé que no responden esto, pero deseo que estén muy bien c:)...he aquí el capítulo nueve de esta historia (:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo ya habría casado a muchos países (:

**ADVERTENCIA: HAY CONTENIDO SEXUAL HABLADO... SINO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sentí como Lud intentó despertarme. Era el gran día y yo estaba tan cansado que no desperté inmediatamente.

Sentí como besó mi frente y se fue a bañar, quizás me quiso despertar antes para tomar un baño juntos, aunque es improbable que lo haya pensado. Recordé las palabras de mi querido Francis e inconscientemente empecé a tocar mi miembro.

Lo toque de maneras que jamás lo había hecho, a pesar de ser un chico. Ni el porno me excitaba de la manera como lo estaba ahora, tocaba tan desesperadamente, tan apasionadamente, que empecé a gemir y a decir Lud descontroladamente.

Cuando salió Lud, estaba a punto de acabar, pero por la sorpresa y la vergüenza no lo pude hacer. Me miró sonrojado y desconcertado. Me fui al baño casi corriendo, no sin antes escuchar un "Feli" intentando detenerme.

Mientras enjuagaba mi cabello, recordaba el porque me empecé a excitar y el solo pensar en Lud en la tina conmigo, me hizo sonrojar y cambiar la temperatura del agua, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. Salí del baño y me di cuenta de que Lud no estaba... ¿se habrá molestado por lo que vio? De repente vi que había una nota en la cama "Te espero en la entrada... usa esto por favor. Ich liebe dich." y una chaqueta de cuero. ¿Por qué quería que usara esto? Recordé que con Emma había comprado ropa para este día, así que la saque del ropero y me vestí. Convenientemente la chaqueta combinaba con mi atuendo.

Bajé a la entrada y vi que ahí estaba, con una moto, una chaqueta de cuero negra que marcaba sus músculos y jeans azules (aquí se usaba mucho los jeans), no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior e pensar en muchas fantasías con esa vestimenta. Me acerque al chico que llamaba mucho la atención por su hermoso cuerpo y él me miró sonriendo disimuladamente.

-Te ves muy bien así.- sonreí.

-Gracias... pensé que querías verme con un traje.- reí un poco.

-Así te ves hermoso.- sonreí y me miró detenidamente.

-Acerté en tu talla.- suspiró y me pasó un casco, que al mirarlo detenidamente, tenía la bandera de Italia.

-Mi bandera.- sonreí emocionado.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener algo que te recordara tu casa hoy y vi este casco. Este es tú casco.- sonrió y se subió a su moto.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro...- me puse el casco y me subí a la moto, nervioso. Es la primera vez que subía a una y me dio algo de miedo. De repente, sentí como tomó mis manos y las puso en su cintura.

-Afírmate de mí.- sentí como mis mejillas ardían y la moto comenzó a moverse.

El viaje a la ciudad fue muy agradable, mientras abrazaba a Lud y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hermosa espalda. Empecé a pensar en todo lo que amo de él, su cuerpo, su seriedad, su actitud de protegerme desde el inicio y su sonrisa que rara vez veo, pero demuestra su felicidad. Me alegra pensar que esa sonrisa es por mí. Después me puse a pensar en lo que quizás pierda si me voy de aquí por culpa de Lovi. Tengo miedo de arruinar todo lo que he logrado con Lud por culpa de los problemas de mi hermano.

No pude evitar estar triste y abrazar con más fuerza a Lud, quién me miró un poco y volvió a poner sus ojos en el camino.

Llegamos a un restaurante de comida italiana ¿no es tierno?, siempre pensando en qué quiero yo. Cuando pienso yo que querría él, me quedo con la mente en blanco y muy molesto conmigo mismo. Lo único que sé que quiere Lud es estar de manera más íntima conmigo y porque soy un cobarde no he cumplido su deseo.

-Vamos Feli, baja.- dejé de pensar e hice lo que Lud me dijo.- ¿estás bien?- me miró preocupado.- Te veo triste.

-Sí, estoy bien. Feliz de estar contigo.- sonreí.

-Vamos, quiero ver como comes pasta.- lo escuché reír un poco y entró al restaurante.

Me di cuenta de que Lud había pedido una reservación sin que yo me diera cuenta. El mesero nos guio a nuestra mesa, la cual tenía un ambiente romántico y muy alejado del resto de las personas, muy propio de Luddy.

-Aquí está su mesa.- señaló el mesero.

-Grazie.- sonreí.

Vi como Lud se sentó y lo imité. El mesero nos miró muy confundidos, con un cartel en la frente que decía "Son gays". Decidimos ordenar, pero cuando pedí el menú, Lud sacó de su bolsillo una espátula de moldear y un óleo blanco. La expresión del mesero fue de incredulidad y comenzó a palidecer.

-¿Está bien?- Lud se empezó a preocupar.

-Sí, lo estoy... en un momento los atenderá otro mesero, no creo que pueda ayudarlos más.- se fue corriendo, mientras miraba como Lud se quedaba anonadado. Yo empecé a reír.

-Feli... ¿por qué te ríes?- Lud me miró con seriedad.

-Porque no puedo creer que haya huido de esa manera de nosotros, como si tuviéramos un virus o algo así.-sonreí.

-Es verdad que hay gente algo intolerante con los gustos de las personas.- suspiró.

-Tranquilo, debes acostumbrarte a todo tipo de expresiones...-sonreí.- Por cierto, me gustó mucho tu regalo.- acaricie su mano y él se sonrojó.

El resto de la comida no tuvo ningún inconveniente y estuvimos tranquilamente hablando de la vida y de las cosas que haríamos en vacaciones de Navidad. Esos días lo iba a extrañar demasiado, mientras resuelvo los problemas que me persiguen en casa.

Cuando salimos, decidimos caminar por un parque cercano, tomados de las manos. Lud sonrió y me miró con una serenidad que tranquilizaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- suspiré relajadamente.

-Porque estoy aquí, porque estoy contigo, porque te amo... -sonreí ampliamente y no pude evitar tomar su barbilla y darle un beso. Él me correspondió, sonriendo.

El parque estaba algo vacío y nadie nos interrumpió.

Nos sentamos en una banca y acaricie su mejilla.

-¿Me dirás qué te preocupa o fingiremos que nada pasa todo el día?-me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-A mí no me pasa nada, puedes estar tranquilo.-sonreí nervioso.

-Puede que antes haya resultado, porque no estábamos juntos, pero ahora es distinto y puedes confiar en mí.- nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Ellos reflejaban una preocupación y al mismo tiempo alegría. Es increíble como los ojos reflejan tantas cosas.

-¿Podrías mantener una relación a distancia conmigo?- dije melancólico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sentía la preocupación en las palabras de Luddy.

-Porque mi hermano no pudo resolver sus problemas y lo echaron de la universidad y como bien sabes, mi madre dejó que estudiara aquí solamente sí él cuidaba de mí.- suspiré.- Quizás no regrese después de terminar el primer año...

-Feli... -Lud estaba triste y yo también.- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

-Intentaré hablar con mi madre y tratar de convencerla de que yo puedo cuidarme solo para poder quedarme en la universidad, contigo.- suspiré.

-Sé que podrás resolverlo, eres una persona perseverante y siempre consigues lo que quieres, no pierdas esas cualidades.- me abrazó.

-Ti amo... ti amo...- fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente y yo iba más tranquilo, no tenía que seguir ocultando mi frustración porque Luddy me apoyaría y me consolaría. Ahora estaba seguro, haré que lleguemos al segundo nivel cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación. Volvimos al restaurante y me puse mi casco.

-¿Hay algo que necesites antes de volver?- me miró tranquilo.

-Sí, debo comprar pinturas.- sonreí. La verdad es que no era lo único que debía comprar, decidí aceptar el consejo de Francis y comprar lubricante, sin que Lud se enterara.

-Está bien, te dejaré cerca de una tienda de artes mientras yo voy a comprar unas herramientas.- se subió a la moto y lo seguí.

Me di cuenta de que el tránsito había aumentado un poco, pero a Lud no le importaba esperar. Yo solo lo abrazaba y respiraba su perfume.

Llegamos a la tienda de artes y bajé.

-Te vendré a buscar aquí en 30 minutos.- sonrió y se alejó.

Yo entré en la tienda, busqué tranquilamente los óleos que necesitaba para pintar el trabajo de naturaleza muerta que debía hacer para la clase de pintura.

La verdad es que lo mío era tan simple como unos tomates, unos lindos y deliciosos tomates. Además debía comprar pinceles y una paleta para tener los colores a la mano. Al terminar de comprar, me di cuenta de que quedaban 15 minutos para que llegara Lud.

Fui corriendo a la farmacia que estaba cruzando la calle y tomé un número de atención. Me tocaba el número 40 y estaban en el 36, una espera larga. Mientras veía mi reloj, me di cuenta de que ya estaban en el número 38 y aún me quedan 10 minutos.

Cuando escuché que dijeron "40", me levanté rápidamente y pedí el lubricante. La mujer que me atendía me miró extrañada y fue por el producto, mientras miraba que quedaban 8 minutos para que llegara Lud. Cuando llegó con el lubricante, lo pagué y salí corriendo para cruzar la calle, me di cuenta que quedaban 2 minutos.

Cuando llegó, guardé las cosas en un portaequipajes pequeño que tenía Lud en la parte de atrás, me puse mi casco y me subí. Empezamos a transitar por la carretera, una que jamás había visto. Me empecé a preocupar un poco.

-¿Confías en mí?-preguntó Lud mientras conducía.

-Claro que sí... ¿qué pregunta es esa?-sonreí, pero no se veía con el casco.

-Hoy no llegaremos a la universidad...- me quedé sorprendido y solo vi el camino.

Cada vez que avanzaba la moto, veía paisajes verdes y el atardecer en la playa. El aire llenaba de manera especial mis pulmones y cada vez me sentía más pleno. Seguimos avanzando mientras la puesta de sol seguía en curso, yo seguía disfrutando nuestro viaje y Lud seguía mirando el camino. Llegamos a una cabaña en la playa donde detuvo su moto y me miró ansioso.

-Llegamos.- sonrió.

-Luddy...- me había quedado sin palabras y sorprendido.

-¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?- me miró directamente a los ojos. La Luna comenzó a salir y añadía más resplandor a la velada y a los ojos de mi amado.

-Es... es hermoso.- estaba muy emocionado.

-Me alegro que te guste el lugar, pensé en algo especial para nosotros y quería que vieras el atardecer.- no resistí más y tomé su rostro para besarlo, él correspondió de inmediato.

Nuestro beso cada vez se hacía más apasionado, nuestras lenguas tenían una lucha de poder y control, donde estaba perdiendo. Lud me abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a acariciar todo mi torso.

-Em…-dije nervioso.- ¿Lud?

-¿No es esto lo que quieres?- sentí como mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Solté un pequeño gemido, perceptible para los oídos de Lud.

-Vamos, tengo todo preparado.- sonrió de manera coqueta y yo solo seguí su juego.

Caminamos a la cabaña, bueno en realidad caminamos besándonos, así que no considero que sea caminar. El calor inundaba nuestros cuerpos, él solo quería que yo tocara su ser y yo solo quería que él me tomara por completo.

Llegamos a la única habitación que había en la cabaña, mientras él seguía besándome y tratando de quitar mi ropa. Sentí que debía tomar cartas en el asunto y decidí empujarlo a la cama y besarlo de la manera más provocadora que se me pudo ocurrir. En ese momento, solo pensaba que la sensualidad llegaba en el acto y era algo que todos poseen en alguna manera.

-Feli… estimúlate.- sentí que Lud solo me miraba, esperando una reacción.

-¿Qué?-lo miré confundido.

-Haz lo que hiciste esta mañana… quiero verte.- Lud estaba demasiado sonrojado y yo también, jamás pensé que me pediría algo así.

-Tengo una idea mejor…-sonreí.

-Dime…-me miró.

-¿Por qué no nos damos placer mutuamente?- traté de usar el tono más seductor que pude y resultó. Me miró como si fuera una oveja, indefensa y descuidada, mientras que yo sentía que él era un lobo hambriento.

Bajé desde sus labios, pasando las manos por su torso y llegué a su entrepierna, que se veía bastante animada. Intenté quitar sus hermosos jeans azules, que a pesar de que se veía muy lindo con ellos, estaban de sobra en este momento.

-Feli, detente…-me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- lo miré tierno.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Claro que estoy seguro, ¿por qué no he de estarlo?-sonreí.

-Está bien…-continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Quité sus pantalones y comencé a acariciar su miembro sobre su ropa interior.

Sentí como comenzó a gemir, fue como música para mis oídos, sentía que mi trabajo estaba siendo exitoso. Lud comenzaba a ponerse duro, literalmente.

-… Feli, sigue así.- sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar con esa frase.

Quité la ropa interior de su cuerpo y comencé a masturbarlo, él solo gemía ronco y miraba como le daba placer con mis manos. Sentí que no era suficiente y comencé a seguir el consejo de Francis. Me introduje el miembro de Lud en la boca y comencé a succionar.

-Ngh… Fe… Fe.- fue lo único que sentí que Lud decía.

Seguí succionando con fuerza, quería que se rindiera a mis pies. No iba a dejar que me sometiera desde el inicio, no quería ser el único que sintiera el placer. Sin esperarlo, Luddy se corrió en mi boca y tragué.

-Feli…-me miró sonrojado.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no te gustó?- sonreí satisfactoriamente.

-No es eso… -se sonrojó y me puso debajo de su enorme cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?-sonreí coqueto.

-Quiero que sientas lo que yo sentí.- comenzó a quitarme la ropa, sonrojado.

Lud de alguna manera, hacía magia con sus manos, la manera que tocaba mi torso y lamía, me hizo ir a un mar de sensaciones no vividas anteriormente. Sentí como bajo mis pantalones de manera rápida, y me miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije jadeando después de aquellas sensaciones.

-Tu cuerpo… es mejor a como me lo imaginaba.- comenzó a besar mis piernas.

Sentía que cada vez aumentaba el calor de mi cuerpo y que fuera a explotar de una manera extraña. Mientras pensaba en las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante el roce de sus manos, sentí como bajó mi ropa interior.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, prometo ser suave contigo.- me miró con cara pervertida.

-¿Acaso ya sabes qué hacer?- lo miré.

-Sí, lo sé…- tomó mis piernas y las puso en su cintura.

Sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía una crema, pero después comprobé que era lubricante. ¿Acaso habíamos pensamos lo mismo? ¿Cuándo lo compró?

Vi cómo se puso un poco en los dedos y los dirigió a mi trasero.

-Necesito que te relajes.- me miró serio.

-Está bien…- sentía nervios, pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer con él a mi lado.

Introdujo un dedo primero, deduzco que quería ser suave conmigo. Yo comencé a gemir bajo mientras él pareciera que buscaba algo. De repente sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció y escuché decir a Lud "aquí es". Agregó un segundo dedo, pero no sentí mucho porque estaba concentrado en disfrutar el momento.

A los pocos segundos agregó el tercero y ahí gemí de dolor y placer, era una combinación bastante extraña.

-Lu… Lud…- no podía ni siquiera modular, solo salían gemidos de mi boca.

-Veo que estás listo.- quitó los tres dedos y me miró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- lo miré extrañado.

-Porque ahora viene lo mejor…-me acomodó las piernas y las levantó, para luego introducir su pene en mi trasero. Al principio sentí dolor, que pasó a segundo plano con el placer que invadía nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente adentro, comenzó a penetrarme suavemente al principio. Yo no dejaba de gemir sonoramente y arañaba la espalda de Lud. Me di cuenta de que Lud también gemía, pero eran muchos más roncos que los míos.

-Más rápido, Lud…-dije entrecortado y Lud comenzó a embestir más rápido y más profundo.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos extraños, de sudor, de pasión, de amor. No sabía que hacer estas cosas era tan agradable y tan reconfortante, ahora entendía porque Francis buscaba una forma de escaparse con Arthur para tener privacidad.

-Ah, Lud… no creo pueda aguantar más.

-Ni yo…-sentí como me corrí y después Lud lo hizo.

Quedamos exhaustos en la cama, Lud comenzó a lamer mi estómago.

-¿Te…-tomó aire y continuó.- ¿Te gustó?- me miró sonrojado.

-Claro que me gustó.- sonreí.

-Bien, porque la siguiente vez no seré tan amable contigo.- sonrió satisfactoriamente, para después besarme.

Nuestros labios volvieron a la lucha de poder, ambos estábamos deseando controlar la boca del otro, pero esta vez no dejé que él ganara tan fácil. Comenzó, en venganza, a acariciar mi trasero.

-¿Quieres otra ronda?-me miró con lujuria.

Suspiré y asentí sonrojado. No sé porque a la vez sentía que no podría pararme a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de correrme por segunda vez y Lud también, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazándonos.

En la mañana, no pude pararme a preparar el desayuno, así que me quedé mirando como dormía mi novio, acaricie su rostro suavemente y sonrió, quizás sepa que le hago cariño mientras duerme.

De repente abrió los ojos y me miró, yo sonreí.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días… ¿Cómo te sientes?-me miró preocupado.

-Me duele un poco el trasero, pero estoy bien.- sonreí.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Dime…-lo miré tierno.

-¿Era tu primera vez?- sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas y asentí.

-Me alegra saber eso, ahora tú eres mío… no dejaré que nadie te posea, no dejaré que te escapes de mí… Eres ahora de un alemán.- sonrió y se levantó a preparar el desayuno.

No podía evitar sonreír con lo que dijo. No quería escapar, no quería que otro me tomara, me sentía parte del alemán que tomo de mi cuerpo. A pesar de la advertencia, no iba a dejar que esas cosas pasaran con otro, porque yo amo a Ludwig.

-Feli… ¿qué tal la salchicha alemana?-río un poco y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Es lo más delicioso que he comido…- sentí como nuestros labios se unieron y me sentía feliz. Había hecho el amor con un chico que me correspondía, con el único que quería compartir ese momento tan especial y tan reservado para mí.

El resto del día siguió de manera especial, me dio un baño, caminamos por la playa cuando me sentí mejor, nos besamos, nos tomamos de las manos, disfrutamos de nuestra compañía y lo más importante, nos dábamos amor.

No me arrepiento y creo que jamás lo haré… Enamorarme de Ludwig fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!

Como verán, hubo hard yaoi... espero les haya gustado porque es el primero de esta escritora (: que solo piensa en sexo (por si querían saber más de mí)

Sus reviews son muy importantes para mí, ya que me ayudan a continuar la historia y a saber su opinión. Bienvenidos a los nuevos, me alegra mucho saber que aman este proyecto tanto como yo, espero que sigan comentando y encantados por los capítulos a continuación c:

Nada más que decir...

Adieu!

PD: El capítulo 10 será muy largo, según yo, porque aun no lo termino, esperen con ansias por favor (:


	10. Lovino

Hola de nuevo (:

¿Cómo están?... espero que muy bien y que sean felices. He aquí el capítulo más largo de "La Universidad de mis sueños", espero no les moleste que esté muy largo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo me casaría con España (para que conozcan a su autora, adora demasiado a España c: )

Advertencia: Escenas con contenido sexual, sino te gusta, no lo leas...

* * *

Hola, idiotas. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y está es la historia criminal que alguna vez tuve.

Todo empieza en la estúpida Universidad R, dónde mi madre me mando a estudiar por los escasos fondos familiares y me ofrecían una beca, además de que Antonio dijo que era una gran oportunidad para mí. El bastardo español, como yo le digo, es el mejor amigo de Feliciano, mi estúpido hermano menor.

Esos idiotas creen que yo no sé hacer otra cosa que ser un bueno para nada, siento que nadie cree que yo pueda hacer algo bueno por mi vida, así que por mi orgullo italiano fui a esa universidad.

Después de muchos exámenes preliminares, descubrieron que yo era bueno para hacer ejercicios matemáticos y un líder por naturaleza, por eso dijeron que yo sería un chico muy destacado en administración de empresas. Por esa razón, decidí ir a esa carrera.

En el primer día, me di cuenta de que el bastardo español había pedido que yo fuera su compañero de cuarto y el idiota de la sonrisa eterna lo logró. Estaba tan molesto de que sintiera que yo debía ser vigilado por él, que fui corriendo a mi nueva habitación y me lo encontré haciendo sus famosos churros.

-Lovino...-dijo sorprendido al verme.- pensé que no te vería por aquí hasta en la tarde...

-Dime, ¿¡POR QUÉ SIENTO QUE QUIERES MANTENERME VIGILADO!?-dije con un tono de molestia.

-Porque es así, no quiero que estés con un desconocido...-dijo el bastardo sonriendo.-Además, ¿quién mejor que yo para cuidarte y para aguantar tus rabietas?- me miró de una manera tierna, no pude evitar pensar que el bastardo tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Está bien, PERO TÚ ORDENAS LA HABITACIÓN...-dije mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Antonio y yo no somos amigos, no éramos familia, las únicas veces que estábamos juntos era por mi idiota fratello, y aun así, sentía que debía cuidarme y ayudarme. Esas actitudes de él, me enamoran cada día más... Sí, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ANTONIO DESDE MI ADOLESCENCIA, pero sabía que era un amor unilateral. Aunque intento olvidarlo, siempre aparece con su sonrisa que arregla todo y vuelvo a caer.

Caminé a mi salón, para mi primera clase, que era matemáticas. Descubrí que mis compañeros no superaban las cinco personas. Entré y de inmediato se me acercó un chico muy serio, realmente daba miedo.

-¿Vas a entrar?- dijo con una voz muy aterradora.

-S-sí...- entré y me senté al lado de un chico rubio, de ojos cafés.

-¿Eres nuevo también?- dijo sonriendo.

-S-sí...-dije aún asustado por el otro sujeto.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tino...-me dio la mano y sonrió.- Que no te dé miedo Berwald, es un buen chico...

-¿Te refieres al chico que me acaba de asustar?- dije serio.

-Tino... ¿qué haces con el nuevo?- se acercó el idiota serio que ahora sé que se llama Berwald.

-Solo me presento, no seas celoso.-sonrió Tino, mientras yo estaba con la boca abierta porque le dijo "celoso".

-Está bien...- Berwald besó la frente de Tino y se sentó cerca de otro sujeto rubio, pero esté no daba miedo.

-Sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero ¿eres gay?- dije con un poco de nervios.

-Sí, lo soy...- ¿Por qué siento que todos aquí son gays?- y Berwald es mi novio...

-¿Ese tipo es tu novio?- dije sorprendido.

-Sí, todos piensan que es muy serio o muy atemorizante, pero él me ama y yo lo amo a él...-sonrió. No pude evitar pensar en lo bonito que sería estar de esa manera con Antonio.

-Pues, que bien...-el hecho de pensar en eso, me hacía volverme cascarrabias.

-Hey, Tino... ¿por qué no le dices al nuevo que se presente?- dijo el rubio que estaba sentado al lado de Berwald.

-Ya escuchaste a Mathias, debes presentarte...-dijo Tino.

-Sí quieren conocerme, que se acerquen.-dije un poco molesto.- No pienso pararme...

-Está bien, solo porque me intrigaste...-el rubio se levantó de su asiento y caminó al mío.- Hola, mi nombre es Mathias Køhler. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas...-estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Tino y a Berwald, así que te presentaré a Lukas y a Emil...-dijo Mathias.

-No necesitas presentarnos, Mathias...-dijo uno de los que no se habían presentado.- Mi nombre es Lukas Bonnewiik y nací en Noruega...-¿es mi idea o este chico no tiene expresión?

-No es necesario que se presenten todos, idiotas...-quería salir del salón, pero llegó el profesor y los cinco chicos se sentaron juntos, dejándome solo.

El resto de la clase me recordó a mi escuela, un mundo donde estaba solo. De repente apareció un chico rubio (¿es mi imaginación o la mayoría de los idiotas que estudian aquí son rubios?), con una cicatriz en su ojo y muy serio.

-Perdón por la demora...-dijo el chico mientras entraba.

-Pasa, siéntate al lado de Vargas...- ¿todos los profesores llamarán por los apellidos a los estudiantes?

El chico de la cicatriz se sentó a mi lado y me miró de manera amenazante.

-¿Qué?...- dije, devolviendo la mirada.

Me miró sorprendido y miró al profesor.

Al terminar la clase y salir de mi salón, me encontré con el bastardo español, apoyado en una pared. Era como si me esperara. Estaba muy feliz.

-Bastardo...-me acerqué a él.

-Lovi...-sonrió. Odiaba con todo mí ser que me dijera Lovi, pero también amaba que lo diga con tanta ternura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije serio.

-Quería invitarte a comer conmigo... para celebrar.- sonrió, mientras veía como me sonrojaba.

-¿Celebrar qué?...- mi molestia y mi vergüenza se hacía muy notoria.

-El que estés aquí conmigo...-no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso.- Te advierto que no aceptaré un no como respuesta...

-Pues, no me dejas más remedio que acompañarte, idiota...- el bastardo tomó mi mano y sentí como mi pulso aumentaba.

-Espero no te moleste que te lleve de la mano como a un niño pequeño...-dijo riendo.

-¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?...- dije muy sonrojado.- No soy un bebé...

-Ay, tomatito...-dijo riendo.- no te hará mal pasar un momento con alguien conocido...

-¿Podrías dejar de arrastrarme?- dije serio y sonrojado.

-No, porque sé que vas a querer escapar y ya te dije que no acepto un no como respuesta...-siguió tomando mi mano, arrastrándome a nuestra habitación.

Me sentía tan feliz de que el idiota pensará en mí y en cómo me sentiría hoy. Realmente amo a Antonio, aunque a veces me saque de quicio.

Al llegar a la habitación, había una gran mesa, llena de comida echa por el bastardo.

-¡Sorpresa!...-dijo sonriendo.- Claro que la arruinaste al llegar tan sorpresivamente...

-Bastardo...-sonreí.

-De nada Lovi...-se acercó a la mesa a comer y lo imité.

Durante la comida, el bastardo comenzó una estúpida guerra de comida, nunca había desperdiciado tanta pasta en mí vida, pero fue divertido.

-Vaya, Lovi... quedaste lleno de salsa...

-¿¡Y DE QUIÉN ES LA MALDITA CULPA!?...-Me molesta que diga lo que ya es obvio.

-Ay, Lovi, Lovi... lamentablemente a esta hora baja mucho la presión del agua y solo alcanzaría para los dos si nos bañamos juntos.- sonrió.

-¡PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!...

-Calma Lovi, no fue algo planeado...-me miró y limpió un poco de salsa que tenía en las mejillas.- Si quieres me voy a bañar donde un amigo...

-Bastardo...-dije serio.- Está bien, acepto bañarme contigo, pero te juro que si intentas algo, te cortaré tu pene y se lo daré a los perros del parque...

-Bueno.- el idiota solo sonrió.

Estaba realmente nervioso, ni siquiera había terminado mi primer día y ya me iba a bañar con otra persona. Me sentía el ser más sucio del planeta y para terminar, esa persona era el bastardo español del que estoy enamorado.

-Entra tú primero...-dije con mis mejillas infladas de tanta vergüenza.

-Está bien...-sonrió y se quitó la remera.

Me quedé mirando su escultural figura, que aunque la vea un millón de veces, sigue produciendo el mismo efecto en mí. No podía dejar de mirar su hermoso trasero, esas nalgas tan redondas y tan perfectas, me dejaban con ganas de olvidar mi orgullo y tocarlo.

-Lovi... ven aquí...- dijo el bastardo, mientras me quitaba mi camisa. Lo que vi al entrar al baño fue lo más sexy y lo más molesto que he visto en mi vida.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES IDIOTA!?- dije mientras veía a Antonio quitarse lentamente su ropa interior.

-Te recuerdo que hay que bañarnos, no puedo hacerlo con ropa...- dijo Antonio, mirándome y sonriendo.

-¿No puedes por lo menos mostrar pudor ante este hecho?- mi sonrojo podía iluminar el baño.

-No seas vergonzoso, además no tienes nada que yo no haya visto...-sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir de vergüenza.

-Está bien...-suspiré resignado y me quité el pantalón tímidamente.

Sentía que el idiota solo me miraba la entrepierna, porque quizás quería hacer la estúpida competencia de "¿quién tiene el pene más largo?" Aun así algo me impulsaba a mirar también el suyo.

-Lovi... tranquilo.- sentí como me abrazó.

-¿¡Qué haces!?...- ¿es qué nunca deja de sonrojarme?

-Estoy tratando de que te relajes...-¿por qué siempre sonríe, incluso en momentos incómodos?

-Pues no lo estás logrando, idiota...-suspiré pesadamente.

-Entremos juntos...-tomó mi mano e ingresamos a la ducha.

-Espera, bastardo...-pero ya era demasiado tarde para deternerlo. Habíamos entrado y él había abierto la llave de la ducha.

-Sé que estás nervioso por estar de esta manera conmigo, pero no pretendo hacer nada que no quieras...

-¿¡Y QUIÉN QUERRÍA HACER ALGO CONTIGO!?...-aparte de mí, pero no podía decirlo.

-Ay vamos, Lovi... no seas así conmigo.- sentí como empezó a jabonar mi espalda.

-¿QUÉ HACES?...-creo que ahora esa es la frase de oro para mí.

-¿Nunca te ha costado jabonar tu espalda?- siguió con el jabón sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Estás loco?- ahora realmente estaba molesto, así que me enjuague y salí corriendo del baño.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté, definitivamente no quería seguir viendo a ese idiota de los tomates. Me movía de un lado a otro, no dejaba de pensar en ese estúpido bastardo.

-¡Ah!, maldición...- no podía dejar de pensar en ese culo, ese precioso y desnudo culo.

-¿Lovi?- Antonio había salido del baño. No quería hablar, así que fingí estar dormido.-Creo que fue un error obligarte a tomar un baño conmigo...-sentí como se acercó a mi frente y la besó.- Lo siento...

ASÍ QUE EL IDIOTA SI LO HABÍA PLANEADO; LO ODIO, LO ODIO. En realidad, es al contrario, pero no podía decirlo. No quiero que se aleje de mí, no lo podría soportar.

Antonio se acostó en su cama y apagó la luz. Me quedé pensativo porque estaba cerca de ese español que me ponía los nervios de punta y a la vez lo sentía tan lejos. ¿¡POR QUÉ EL MUY IMBÉCIL NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTO!?

Durante todo ese año, el idiota intentó que durmiéramos juntos, que nos bañáramos, que jugáramos a "la familia feliz" donde él era el papá y yo la mamá, en fin, cosas que harían las parejas, CON LA DIFERENCIA QUE NO LO ERAMOS Y QUE YO NO ME IBA A DECLARAR.

Si hablamos de mis clases, las pasé con éxito. Me sentía cada vez menos un inútil que no puede hacer nada.

¿Dónde está la parte en la que dije que era un criminal?, pues en ese año me di cuenta también de que soy muy bueno haciendo negocios con todo tipo de gente y cuando me refiero a todos, DIGO A TODOS.

Me uní a un grupo que ingresaba drogas y alcohol a la universidad, porque necesitaba dinero y mi madre no me ayudaba con eso. Es una historia que no contaré a más profundidad.

Cuando volví a Italia para las vacaciones, mi madre me informa de mala gana, que mi estúpido fratello irá a la misma universidad que yo. A diferencia de mí, Feliciano era más decidido con sus gustos y decidió estudiar Artes visuales. Tenía el presentimiento de que será el "hazme reír" de muchos, espero sepa sobrellevarlo.

Claro que yo estaba en contra de que fuera conmigo, porque después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que la vida de un "mafioso" era horrible y no quería eso para Feli. Podrá ser muy idiota, pero lo quiero y no se merece una vida horrible por mi culpa.

Para mi beneficio, nadie sabía que tenía un hermano. Debía actuar rápido y difundir que no tengo hermanos y cortar mi hermoso rizo, ese que nos identificaba a todos los Vargas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme estas cosas a mí?

Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a Estados Unidos, me bajé rápidamente del avión, perdiendo de vista a mi hermano que iba a mi lado, no quería que me vieran llegar con él. Sé que los chicos que trabajan conmigo querrían que fuera parte de este sucio negocio. "Lo siento, idiota fratello" decía en mi mente, esperando nunca pronunciar esas palabras.

Cuando llegue a la universidad, me fui corriendo con mi maleta a mi habitación, que estaba en el tercer piso. Esperaba que el bastardo español no hubiese llegado o que no estuviera, no quería tener que vivir tantas emociones juntas, pero para mí mala suerte, el idiota estaba ahí, ordenando su ropa en el ropero.

-Llegas antes, Lovi…- sonrió.

-Sí, hola bastardo…- entré a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama.

-Me enteré de que estuviste haciendo los días que decías que estabas ocupado con unos proyectos para matemáticas…- su expresión cambió muy rápido y me preocupe.

-Eso no te incumbe, idiota…- tenía mucho miedo, no puedo creer que debía enfrentar el enojo de Antonio y cualquiera que lo conoce te dirá que nunca hay que hacerlo enojar.

Antonio en un movimiento rápido, me acorraló contra la pared. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero aun no sabía si era porque estaba muy cerca o era porque estaba asustado.

-Si me incumbe, no puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante locura por un poco de dinero…- Antonio subía la voz cada palabra y yo moría de miedo.- SIEMPRE DICES QUE EL IDIOTA SOY YO, PERO ¡QUIÉN COMETE LAS IDIOTECES ERES TÚ!- me tenía apretado de las muñecas y sentía como aplicaba fuerza con cada aumento de voz.

Estaba a punto de llorar, no quería seguir viendo a Antonio así.- Suéltame, bastardo…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Me has decepcionado demasiado, Lovino Vargas…- me soltó y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

Me acaricié las muñecas y me puse a llorar, no podía creer que me odiara, o peor, que estuviera decepcionado de mí, se había cumplido mi mayor pesadilla… Lo había alejado completamente de mí.

Después de 30 minutos, me quedé dormido y falté a clases. Que se jodan las matemáticas avanzadas, no me sentía bien para aprender e iba a ser una carga para la clase, además de que no quería ver al quinteto de idiotas y muchos menos al que me introdujo al mundo de la mafia… Govert.

Govert es el chico que se sentó al lado mío el primer día de clases, pero a pesar de que era serio, nos hicimos "amigos". Le conté de mi problema con el dinero y dijo que podía ayudarme con eso. A pesar de que mi trabajo me ayuda mucho a mantenerme, tenía el costo de hacer que todos me odiaran, incluso los que me quieren.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba increíblemente solo, aunque se escuchara al lado como mis vecinos follaban. Esos idiotas, cada vez que se juntan hacen un caos en esa habitación. No sé mucho sobre ellos, pero sé que uno es francés y el otro es inglés. Lo que más me molesta es que me sepa sus nombres, pero no porque haya hablado con ellos, sino porque escuchaba sus gemidos.

-¡Francis, Francis!...- el inglés siempre era el primero en darme las "buenas tardes"

-Silencio, Arthur, nos van a escuchar…- el idiota francés estaba algo atrasado a los hechos, creo que todo el piso los escuchó.

Tapé mis oídos con la almohada, pero no resultó. Lo siguiente que pude hacer es escuchar el reproductor de música de mi celular en el máximo volumen. Lo bueno es que deje de escuchar a esos idiotas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo horrible que será volver a ver a Antonio. Sabía que tardaría demasiado en perdonarme y que su enojo haría que no me hablara más. Mientras entraba en depresión por la música y mis pensamientos, alguien abrió la puerta. Era mi compañero de habitación, mi enamorado, mi amigo, la cosa que quizás quería más en el mundo.

-Hola, Antonio…- dije suspirando.

Lo único que vi fue dinero caer a mis piernas.- Esto es para ti…- dijo serio.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- lo miré sorprendido.

-Dándote dinero para que no dependas más de la mafia…- me miró triste.

-No lo necesito, estoy bien…- volví a ponerme los audífonos, no quería seguir la conversación.

Antonio me quitó los audífonos, me miró seriamente y me abrazó. Yo me quedé estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Creía que iba a volver a llorar, de verdad no quería que viera eso.

-Deja de preocuparnos y de hacernos sufrir por no saber cómo ayudarte…- escucharle decir eso me partió el corazón en dos. No sabía que responder a eso, solo corresponder el abrazo y evitar llorar.

-Lovi, no puedo estar enojado contigo, pero si me duelen las cosas que haces. Después de todo, eres la mamá de nuestra familia…- no contuve más las lágrimas.

Antonio solo me abrazó, me acaricio el cabello, me miró serio al darse cuenta de que me había cortado el rizo Vargas e intentó dejar de abrazarme, pero con todas mis fuerzas lo impedí.

-Déjame ir, Lovino…-me miró serio, pero más que eso, me miró decepcionado.

-No, no te vayas bastardo…-dije llorando.

-No quiero seguir viendo como arruinas tu vida…-su tono reflejaba tristeza.

Hice lo que menos pensaba hacer en mi vida, o mejor dicho, que esperaba que hiciera Antonio… LO BESÉ.

Antonio me correspondió, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien en esto. Sabía que estaba enojado conmigo, pero no quería sentir que lo perdía y tomé medidas desesperadas.

-Lovino…- dijo al detenernos.

Yo no lo miré. Quise salir corriendo, como usualmente hago, pero tomó mi mano y me jaló a la cama. Se puso sobre mí, yo estaba helado.

Me miró con tristeza y me besó. No sabía que era peor, el hecho de que esté enojado o el hecho de haberlo besado.

-Deja de hacer eso, debo ir a clases…- dije molesto, o mejor dicho, miedoso.

-No te escaparás de mí, Lovino… vamos a hacerlo.- me miró serio.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- mi miedo aumentaba cada vez más.

El bastardo comenzó a besar mi cuello y a lamerlo. ¿Qué planeaba hacer?, yo no estaba listo para el sexo y mucho menos quería hacerlo con alguien que me odiara.

-¡BASTA, BASTARDO!- dije gritando.

-¡No!- siguió besando mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna por sobre la ropa.

Me estremecí.- ¡DEJAME IR!-lo empujaba, pero el muy idiota era más fuerte que yo.

-No quiero…

No contuve más mi desesperación ante la situación, así que ocupe mi fuerza para darle un golpe en la cara, lo cual resultó. Se alejó de mí.

-¡EL QUE ESTES ENOJADO NO TE DA DERECHO DE VIOLARME!- respiraba agitadamente.

Él solo me miró y se sobó su mejilla.- ¡Vete de aquí!

-Está bien, adiós…-dije al salir de la habitación.

Me sentía como una mierda, no pude creer lo que había pasado. Me toque los labios y me fui corriendo hasta el baño público. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y no pude evitar llorar al mirar lo miserable que me veía.

Después de eso, me fui a caminar fuera de la universidad. Tomé un taxi y le dije que me llevara lo más lejos que pudiera con 40 dólares, que era todo mi dinero por ahora. El señor me miró con compasión y condujo sin rumbo.

-Chico, ¿está usted bien?- dijo el taxista.

-No se preocupe por mí, preocúpese de que lleguemos vivos a donde sea que vayamos…-suspiré.

-Es que sé dónde te llevaré, pero siento que debió ser muy grave para que quieras alejarte de todo…- el taxista era un rubio de cabellos largos y llevaba colgado un oso polar en el espejo.

-Solo quiero pensar tranquilo, sin nadie a mí alrededor…

-Entiendo, pero te dejaré muy lejos de toda civilización…- sentí como se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes en medio del bosque?- estaba molesto.

-Este es un buen lugar para pensar… son 40 dólares.- sonrió.

-Aquí tiene…- le di su dinero y me bajé.

-Por cierto, toma mi tarjeta cuando quieras regresar…- volvió a sonreír y se marchó.

La tarjeta del taxista decía "Matthew Williams, estudiante de la universidad R" y un número de teléfono. Un momento, ¿ese chico estudia donde yo lo hago?, ¿por qué no me dijo nada de él?, ¿por qué nunca lo había visto por la universidad?

En fin, me adentré en el bosque, busqué un lugar donde pudiera descansar y vi que había un mantel de picnic con comida. Me quedé sorprendido, es como si alguien supiera que iba a venir. Me recosté en el pasto y comí un pastel de frutilla. La verdad es que me sentía bastante tranquilo, estaba alejado de todos los que me criticaban, de Antonio.

Al recordar que casi abusa de mí, me volvió la tristeza y la desesperación. Quizás me merecía hacer eso de esa manera, con mi enamorado molesto y triste.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, pero con más dolor que antes. No quería volver a la universidad, no quería volver a ver a Antonio, no quería saber de mi hermano, no quería seguir arruinando la vida de todos con mis errores. Mientras pensaba eso, me quedé dormido en el mantel de picnic.

Cuando desperté, era de noche. ¿Cuánto había dormido?, ¿Dónde estaban las cosas que habían aquí?, ¿Estará Antonio preocupado por mí?... Revisé mi teléfono celular y tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, no precisamente de Antonio. Todas eran de Govert, quizás debe ser porque no fui a recoger el pedido de marihuana que venía de Jamaica. Como quería alejarme de mis problemas, apagué mi teléfono.

Me abracé las rodillas, con miedo porque estaba oscuro y no tenía ni una linterna cerca. Me había comido la mayoría de la comida en la tarde, con suerte quedaban dos pedazos de pastel y un tomate en el canasto. Pero, no estaba dispuesto a llamar a nadie y mucho menos, estaba dispuesto a volver a la universidad.

Cuando veo hacia la carretera, veo cómo pasan los autos cerca de mí y se alejan rápidamente. Nadie que decía estar preocupado por mí, realmente lo estaba en este momento. Me sentía solo, realmente estaba solo.

-Niño mafioso, ¿quieres volver a la universidad?- escuché decir de una voz conocida. Sentí como esa voz se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo como estúpido.

-No pienso volver, no quiero volver…

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti, Lovi cariño…- el que estaba al lado mío era Antonio.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, IDIOTA?-estaba sorprendido.

-Eran las 11 de la noche y tú no volvías a nuestra habitación… me preocupé y me hablo Matthew.- sonrió y me abrazó.

-¿Cómo sabía ese torpe que me conocías?- suspiré.

-Cuando iba saliendo a buscarte, lo encontré fuera de la puerta y me dijo que te encontraría aquí… Se preocupó de lo mal que te vio, fue lo único que me dijo…- Antonio sonrió de alivio.

-Ojalá no me hubieses encontrado, así no arruino tu vida con mis problemas personales.- bajé la cabeza.

-Idiota…-me abrazó con más fuerza y me besó la frente.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- me molestó que me llamara idiota, pero me lo tenía merecido.

-Que eres idiota… me preocupa que te pase algo malo mientras trabajes ahí y me molesta que no hayas recurrido a mí…-suspiró.

-No quería incomodarte…

-No lo hubieses hecho, sabes que mi familia te quiere y te hubiese apoyado…-sonrió.- Me alegro tanto que estés bien y sano.

-No te enojes conmigo, por favor… no lo soportaría de nuevo.- lo abracé fuerte.

Él solo asintió, suspirando.- ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación?

-Tengo miedo, no quiero que intentes violarme de nuevo…- me alejé un poco.

-Lo siento Lovi, no fue mi intensión hacer eso… Estaba nublado por el enojo y después de que me besaste, pensé que me estabas tomando por tonto y no quería que te salieras con la tuya.

-No quería hacer eso, quería que pensarás en que no quiero perderte…- suspiré y comencé a caminar.

-Lovi, espera… ¿así que no quieres que me aleje de ti?-dijo el muy idiota, siguiéndome.

-Fue una medida desesperada, siento si te molestó… pero déjame en paz ahora.- seguía caminando.

-Lovino, yo no podría alejarme de ti, eres parte importante de mi vida…- me detuve y quedé con los ojos abiertos.- Te quiero…

Solo lo miré.- Esta bien, ¿nos vamos?-sonreí.

Antonio me miró sorprendido y yo reí.- Eres cruel conmigo, yo te acabo de decir que te quiero y tú solo me dices "está bien"…

-¿y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué yo también te quiero?...- suspiré.

-Sería muy lindo de tu parte…-sonrió.

-Pues, no soy de esos que declaran sus sentimientos hacia otra persona cuando me dicen que me quieren, aunque es un buen intento.- reí victorioso de ganar la competencia de "matar pasiones", mientras que Antonio quedó cabizbajo.

-Pues, te lo hago saber desde ahora, nunca me rindo… así que prepárate para ser conquistado.- sonrió convencido.

El bastardo me llevó a la carretera y nos subimos al taxi. Así que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque todavía me niego a decirlos a esa persona.

Cuando llegué, descubrí que no tenía sueño, así que me recosté y escuché música, mientras Antonio dormía muy contento.

Ese fue mi primer día, cuando todos celebraban la bienvenida, yo me escondí en el bosque y fingir desaparecer. Para mi mala suerte, el chico que me quiere, al que yo también quiero, fue a mi rescate como un estúpido príncipe azul y se declaró ante mí.

Al día siguiente, decidí arreglar mi otro problema, en realidad era evitar que mi hermano tomara mis decisiones o que descubriera lo que realmente me pasaba. Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y fui a la suya. Para mi sorpresa, en realidad es mejor decir, para mi molestia, el idiota estaba durmiendo.

Cuando despertó, me miró sorprendido, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Me senté en la cama de su compañero de habitación, quien desgraciadamente sé quién es. Ludwig Beilschmidt es el idiota de ingeniería mecánica, ese estúpido que se parece demasiado a Oton, el ex de mi hermano, que cuando se suicidó hace 2 años, dejó que mi hermano sufriera por esa perdida.

Feli se vistió y me quedé esperando. Salimos de la universidad, en camino al bosque donde ayer tuve mucho que reflexionar. Me miró con miedo y tristeza, incluso me gritó el idiota, pero estaba en todo su derecho, más cuando le conté que me había cortado el rizo familiar. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan molesto conmigo.

Llegamos y nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas, entre ellas de Antonio. Ese idiota sabía que a mí me gusta el bastardo español (a quién le eche la culpa de la velada, en caso de que no resultara). Como es costumbre en mi fratello, se quedó pensativo y después de 2 minutos, acabó diciendo que "Toñi" (cómo le dice de cariño él) estaba enamorado de mí.

Me quede anonadado, sabía que me quería, pero no que estaba enamorado de mí. No supe que decir, más que negarlo. Sabía que el idiota era heterosexual, sentí que el "te quiero" que salió de sus labios era como un hermano o como un amigo, nada más. ¿Qué irónico, verdad?, ayer estaba feliz porque el idiota se me declaro y ahora mi inseguridad me decía que no era verdad. Me salvé de que siguiera diciendo eso cuando me di cuenta de que el idiota sentía una muy leve atracción hacia su maldito compañero de habitación.

Después de pasar una tarde completa con mi fratello, me fui a dormir temprano, para así estar bien cuando vuelva a mis clases el día lunes.

Después de la visita a Feli, he pasado unos 3 meses horribles. Primero, por las cosas que me cuenta el idiota sobre su nuevo enamorado, mis trabajos de contrabando han sido de los más agobiantes y Antonio me ha jodido una y otra vez de que desea una cita conmigo, hasta que un día no pude más y acepté.

La cita incluía pasta, velas, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por nuestra habitación y mucho vino. ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!, me sentía como en casa. El bastardo español me hacía reír mientras bebía cada vez más. Fue muy entretenido, aunque seguramente me emborraché y dije cosas más allá de la cuenta, porque al día siguiente, el idiota me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Lovi?...-sonrió.

-Dime, bastardo…-suspiré.

-¿Tú me quieres?- me miró con esperanza de que dijera que sí.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- lo miré sonrojado.

-Porque quiero saber si mis esfuerzos están dando resultados…- me acaricio la mejilla.

-Detente… ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- dije molesto y apartando su mano.

-¿Qué te hago?- dijo con un tono de melancolía.

-Eso… crees que me rendiré a tus pies y te diré "Ay, Antonio… Te amo" y te bese con pasión… pues no será así, JAMÁS.- increíblemente, había dicho de manera indirecta todo lo que sentía por él.

-Yo quiero que sea así, yo quiero decirte lo mismo, pero no quiero sentirme no correspondido…- sentí como me empezó a acorralar contra la pared.

-Idiota… ¿Qué haces?- me sentía nervioso.

-Quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, Lovi…- se detuvo a centímetros de mi cara.- pero, solo lo haré si tú quieres aceptarme…

No pude con la presión y lo besé, él me correspondió muy feliz mientras que yo no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar así sin que le guste otra mujer o si de verdad sentía lo que dice sentir.

-Lovi… te amo, no pienses que no lo hago… eres mi tomatito.- sonrió.

-¿Quién dice que soy inseguro, idiota?-¿Cómo sabía que era lo que pensaba?

-Quiero que conmigo te sientas seguro, que no tengas miedo de que te abandonaré…-suspiró.

-Pues, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si eras conocido como un don Juan y conocí muchas mujeres que fueron tus novias?- ¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan notorio con respecto a los celos que siento cuando alguien se acerca a él?

-Eso fue antes, ahora te estoy diciendo que te amo a ti y solamente a ti… ¿por qué no me crees?- me miró triste.

-Porque… porque…- no pude decir nada, solo volví a besarlo.

Nos empezamos a unir cada vez más con ese beso, él empezó a acariciar mi mejilla. Al finalizar ese beso tan apasionado, donde los dos reflejábamos nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro, nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Lovi…- me miró con ternura.

-Bastardo, debo irme…- intenté huir, pero me acorraló más.

-No huiras esta vez, no hasta que me digas que sientes por mí…

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora…-dije serio.

-¿Entonces cuando?...

-Cuando me sienta preparado para decir algo ante estos momentos incomodos…

-No, está es la oportunidad de decirme todo lo que sientes al verme, al besarme, al tenerme tan cerca…- cada vez se iba acercando más a mi cuerpo.

-Pues, yo solo siento que te aprovechas de mi debilidad.- estaba nervioso.

-No lo hago, quiero que me digas que me amas, y si no es así, dejar de insistir en enamorarte…-dijo decidido.

-¿Y QUÉ PASO CON LO DE NUNCA ME RINDO?-grité molesto ante su actitud.

-Pues, sería un triunfo para ti… me habrás hecho rendirme…-suspiró.

-Pues, si quieres que te diga que te amo, pues… ¡TI AMO!- al darme cuenta de que lo dije, me sonroje.- Lo que quise decir fue…

No pude seguir esa frase porque el muy idiota me besó. Era más apasionado que el beso anterior, no pude evitar abrir mi boca para sentir su lengua y rodear con mis brazos su cuello.

Después de separarnos, me tomo las piernas y me hizo rodear su cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- dije muy sonrojado.

Antonio no contestó, me puso sobre la cama delicadamente y se colocó en sima mío. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, a acariciar mi torso y a decir "Lovino, te amo". ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Deja de hacer eso, idiota…- comenzaba un calor a invadirme.

-Quiero que seas mío.- sonrió y me besó.

Cada vez, nuestros besos eran más húmedos, nuestro roce de piel era más apasionado, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y solo miraba al bastardo sonriendo y suspirando. Poco a poco, comenzó a quitar mi camisa y él se quitó su sudadera.

-Lovi… ¿quieres que me detenga?-me miró con cara de "di que no, por favor"

-No, bastardo… sigue.- suspiré. Aunque en realidad, solo le dije que si porque me comenzaba a gustar su toques y sus labios.

Antonio comenzó a acariciar mi torso desnudo y yo comencé a sonrojarme. ¿Por qué ese idiota de los tomates me hacía sentirme tan bien y tan vivo? Después empezó a jugar con mis pezones, primero con sus manos y luego con su lengua, logrando estremecerme completamente.

-A…Antonio…- logré decir un poco con dificultad.

-Dime, Lovi…-sonrió mientras seguía jugueteando.

-Te odio…- suspiré.

-También te amo, Lovi cariño…- el estúpido comenzó a quitar mis pantalones de una manera rápida.

-Espera… detente…- dije nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- me miró serio.

-Es mi primera vez, sé delicado conmigo…- Me sentía como la mierda al dejarme ver con semejante rostro y expresar eso tan abiertamente.

-Lo prometo, conmigo no sufrirás…- sonrió y prosiguió a quitar mi ropa interior.

Al mirarme desnudo, solo sonrió nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?... No es mi culpa que quizás sea pequeña para ti…- dije molesto, pero solo causo la risa de mi bastardo.

-No es eso, es solo que he esperado por mucho tiempo este momento… a veces pensaba que no llegaría nunca y ahora que estoy así contigo, no sé cómo contener mis nervios y mi felicidad.- sonrió.

-Bastardo…- sonreí.

Me besó tierno y comenzó a masturbarme. Obviamente me estremecí en el primer movimiento que hizo y comencé a llenar un poco la habitación de sonidos extraños, que creí que no podría hacer. Creo que provoque un poco a Antonio, porque dejó de masturbarme con las manos, llevando mi pene a su boca.

-Ngh… bas…- no pude modular, mis palabras estaba siendo reprimidas por mis gemidos.

El español seguía succionando, lamiendo y haciendo que yo me estremeciera, hasta que me corrí en su boca, después de 15 minutos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dije, un poco más recuperado.

-Me trago la esencia de Lovi… es deliciosa.- sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante locura?, ¿es que te caíste de la cuna cuando bebe?- dije molesto.

-No, pero aunque haya sido así, igual me hubiese tragado tu corrida…

-Te detesto…

El idiota solo sonrió y me abrazó.- ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue?

No pude decir nada, solo asentí nervioso. Se quitó los pantalones y me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas. Colocó sus dedos en mi boca, y yo los lamí. Me siento como un idiota al hacer todo lo que el bastardo quiere que haga, pero bueno, ¿se puede decir que es el amor?

Luego de que sintiera que sus dedos estaban listos, los dirigió a mi entrada. Primero insertó dos dedos, luego insertó un tercero, cuando descubrió mi punto débil. Mis gemidos se hicieron audibles nuevamente y eso le agradaba al bastardo.

-Estás completamente dilatado.- sonrió, mientras quitó los dedos.- Móntate sobre mí…

Yo solo asentí y me monté. Me costó introducir el miembro de bastardo, me dolió demasiado, pero ya cuando estaba completamente adentro mío, sentí un escalofrío que recorría toda mi espalda.

-Lovi… comienza a saltar.- dijo Antonio, algo dificultoso.

-Está bien…- hice lo que el idiota me dijo y ambos entramos en el mundo de los gemidos.

Claramente, los sonidos que emitía mi compañero eran más roncos que los míos. La habitación se llenó de amor, pasión, deseo, gemidos, sudor, placer… en fin.

-Te… Te… amo… Lovi.- dijo gimiendo Antonio.

-Taaaa… también te amo, bastardoooo…- mis jadeos y gemidos eran motivos para que el idiota aumentara el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Después de estar así 45 minutos, me volví a correr y el idiota lo hizo en mi trasero. Como lo odiaba, pero él estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Ahora eres mío, tu cuerpo entero dice "Propiedad de Antonio Fernández Carriedo".- sonrió victorioso.

-Cállate, idiota…- dije molesto y cansado.

-¿Quieres dormir?- me acaricio el cabello.

-Sería una buena idea, después de que me hiciste añicos con tu amor…- me acomode en la cama.

El bastardo solo rio.- Antes de que duermas, ¿serías mi novio?- sonrió.

-¿QUÉ?-me miró sorprendido por mi reacción.- Yo nunca haría estas cosas con alguien solo por hacerlas, pensé que ya me tratarías como tu novio después de esto…- dije resignado.

-Te amo mi tomatito…- me besó la cabeza y se alejó.- Te dejaré descansar…

-También te amo, idiota…- escondí la cara contra la almohada y dormí.

Después de dormir demasiado, me di cuenta de que tenía un pedido urgente de pasta, cocaína y ron. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y salí corriendo al lugar donde debía recoger los pedidos.

Para mi mala suerte, los únicos que estaban al llegar era un policía y el director de la universidad, que no sé cómo descubrieron nuestros planes, pero estaban ahí. Tomaron detenido a Govert y a mí también.

-I'm a hero… You'll never going back to this university.- dijo el estúpido policía.

-Let me go, bastard…- fue lo único que le dije, mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Señor Vargas, no se oponga a su castigo…- dijo el idiota del director.

-No entiende, no puedo irme de aquí…- dije serio.

-Debió haberlo pensado antes de entrar a este negocio…- después de decir eso el director, me llevaron a la estación de policía.

Estaba metido en un gran lío, ¿cómo se lo diría a Antonio o a mi hermano?, ¿qué pensarían de mí? Después de tomarme los datos, me encerraron junto con Govert y me hicieron esperar. Al recordar todo, me puse a llorar, lo único que quería era ver a mi hermano y a mi bastardo de nuevo.

-¿Lovino Vargas?- dijo el idiota del policía.

-I am…- dije serio y cabizbajo.

-You can go…- me miró.

-Thanks.- abrió la celda y lo único que vi fue a Antonio del otro lado.

-Lovi, cariño…- dijo casi llorando conmigo.

-No me sermonees, sé que la he cagado.- dije serio.

-No es eso, es que te van a deportar nuevamente a Italia.- dijo abrazándome.

-No puedo irme, ¿qué pasará con Feliciano?- dije serio.

-Sabes que tu madre le dirá que tendrá que venir contigo…- suspiró.

-Lo sé… es lo que quería evitar…- comenzamos a caminar fuera de la estación y volvimos a la universidad.

-Hay que decirle de inmediato que te acaban de echar…-suspiró.

-Lo sé… debo hacerlo antes de que me vaya.- lo abracé nuevamente.

Fuimos a la habitación de Feliciano, obviamente cambie la actitud porque no debía enterarse del porqué de las cosas, solo que pasaron.

-Antes de que sigas…-dijo el bastardo.

-Dime…

-Piensa en cómo le dirás las cosas a tu hermano y piensa en que no querrá dejar a su novio.- suspiró.

-¿NOVIO?-mis ojos reflejaban asombro.

-Sí, Ludwig… ¿no te lo dijo?-sonrió.

-ESE IDIOTA…-llamé a mi hermano, no pude aguantar mi molestia.

Después de pedirle explicaciones y de decirle que me iría, Antonio le soltó la bomba de que nos hicimos novios… ¡El muy idiota!, aunque creo que me deportaran durante la noche, así que debo aprovechar de estar con mi idiota español una noche más. Después de empacar toda la tarde y de no comer, Antonio llegó con paella.

-No tengo hambre.- dije serio.

-Lo sé, es para mí.- suspiró.

-Eres un idiota.- me recosté en mi cama y lo miré.

-Te extrañaré demasiado…- dijo triste.

-Perdóname por durar un solo día contigo.- suspiré triste.

-Estarás todos los días en mi corazón, como siempre lo has estado.- sonrió a medias.

Se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó fuerte.

-Te iré a ver durante las vacaciones de navidad, lo prometo.- sonrió.

-Ti amo…- lo besé.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta y Antonio abrió.

-Lovino, es para ti.- bajó la mirada.

Me acerque y era una chica del aeropuerto.- ¿Señor Vargas?

-Soy yo…-suspiré.

-Soy la chica que lo enviará a Italia nuevamente…-sonrió.

-Gracias…

-Puede llevar compañía al aeropuerto…

-Sí…- miré a Antonio, esperando a que dijera que sí.

-Claro, tengo que ayudarte con las maletas.- sonrió a medias y tomó una maleta.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, no quería hablar sobre el hecho de que en 12 horas volvería a pisar suelo italiano me hacía estar triste… No es que odiara Italia, es solo que no quería llegar como un fracasado.

-Esto es para Feliciano, entrégasela cuando me haya ido.- dije a mi novio.

-Claro… me llamas cuando llegues a Italia.- sonrió a medias.

-Lo haré… Por favor, cuida a Feli y dile que deje a ese idiota de las patatas.- suspiré.

-Está bien.- rio.

"Favor a los pasajeros del vuelo 504 con destino a Venecia, pasar a la zona de embarque". El solo escuchar eso salir del altavoz me hizo llorar.

-Tranquilo, Lovi cariño… ya volveremos a estar todos juntos de nuevo.- me abrazó Antonio.

-Te extrañaré, bastardo…- suspiré y caminé hacia la zona de embarque.

Después de pasar todos los puntos de control, subí al avión junto con la chica y esperamos a que despegara. Puse mi teléfono en modo avión para después escuchar música y suspiré.

-Adiós, estúpido América, te echaré de menos.- sequé una lágrima y escuché que debía ponerme el cinturón porque el avión debía despegar.

Después de un par de minutos, el avión despegó y me regresé a mi ciudad natal, donde sé que me estaría esperando mi madre y un montón de problemas con mi familia. Lo que más me preocupaba en este momento era Feliciano, que me hacía pedirle disculpas mentales durante todo el vuelo. Espero que cuando llegue a casa para las vacaciones, no me odie por arruinarle la vida con Lud.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

**Bueno, hice el capítulo desde la perspectiva de Lovino, explicando el porque lo echaron de la universidad y porque no debían saber que Feliciano es su hermano. De verdad, me inspiré demasiado en este capítulo y espero que les agrade tanto como a mí.**

**Ya conocen la historia de los reviews, aunque nunca está de más agregarla... Sus reviews me ayudan a continuar esta historia y a tener su perspectiva como lectores. Bueno, el capítulo anterior no ha tenido los mismos efectos que los que lo preceden, espero de verdad que no haya sido porque era un capítulo aburrido (: **

**Sin más que decir...**

**Adieu!**


	11. La confusión

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí el capítulo 11 de esta historia tan inspiradora.

Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habría realmente GerIta e.e**

* * *

Después del mejor fin de semana de mi vida, caminé hacia mi habitación, donde estaba Toñi esperándome.

-Toñi…- dije sonriendo.

-Feli…- su sonrisa había desaparecido, esto no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije preocupado.

-En realidad, Lovi te mintió.- me miró serio.

-¿Por qué?- dije sorprendido.

-Esta carta lo explica todo… yo iré a ver quién es mi compañero nuevo.- sin decir más, se fue, dejándome con muchas dudas. ¿Lovi se fue?, ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Entré en mi habitación, aun sorprendido por todas las noticias que han llegado de manera sorpresiva y abrí la carta que decía "PARA FELICIANO". ¿Por qué Lovi me dejó una carta? ¿Acaso se sentía culpable de que yo quizás me vaya de esta universidad?; la carta decía:

"Para mi idiota fratello… (Lovi siempre me llama así)

Primero que todo, quiero decirte que me perdones por no explicarte todo en persona, pero debí salir rápido del país.

Quizás te estés preguntando ¿Cuándo este idiota se fue del país? Y la respuesta es como a las 5 horas después de hablar contigo. Bueno, partamos porque te dije que me habían echado de la universidad, pero no que me habían deportado a Italia.

Segundo, sé que debí ser honesto contigo hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que me echaron porque vendía drogas y alcohol…"

Después de leer la confesión, me puse a llorar sin consuelo, mientras seguía leyendo.

"… Lo siento de verdad, quizás cuando nos veamos nuevamente vas a querer que te explique todo, pero de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberte salvado de que entraras en este mundo, es por eso que no quería que supieran que éramos hermanos y ahora es tu decisión si quieres que se sepa o no.

Lo otro que debo contarte, aunque sé que quizás no sea muy relevante es que me molesta mucho que estés con ese idiota alemán, porque me recuerda demasiado a Oton y no quiero verte sufrir nuevamente.

Bueno, sé que debes odiarme, pero sabes que a pesar de que no lo digo, te quiero fratello.

Con cariño, esperando a que podamos conversar tranquilamente…

Tu hermano, Lovino.

PD: ¡DEJA A LA PATATA MUTANTE!"

No puede evitar sonreír tiernamente por la posdata que había dejado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Lud se parece demasiado a Oton a excepción de los músculos. El solo hecho de recordar a mi ex amor, a la persona que creí que amaría toda mi vida y compararla con Lud me hizo confundirme. ¿Amo realmente a Lud por cómo es o por qué se parece a Oton?

-Feli, ¿estás bien?- sentí como mi novio se acercaba a mí.

-Sí, si… estoy bien.- sonreí, aunque sabía que solo estaba engañando a Lud y a mí mismo.

-¿Seguro?- se acercó a mis labios, preocupado.

-¡Estoy bien, Oton!- al decir eso, me tapé la boca y lo miré.

-¿Oton?- me miró indignado.

-Lo siento, Lud. Fue mi error.- dije triste.

-¿Quién es Oton?- empezó a mostrar su enojo.

-Nadie que importe…- me adelanté a decir, mientras me alejaba de él.

-Sí, sí importa… me acabas de confundir con él.- cada vez estaba más serio.

-Pues no te preocupes, no es necesario que estés celoso de Oton…- lo miré.

-¿Cómo no quieres que esté celoso de él, si me confundiste?- se empezaba a acercar a mí, mientras yo me alejaba.

-¡PORQUE ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!- al fin dije lo que estaba atorado en mi garganta.

Ludwig solo me miró apenado, mientras yo respiraba agitado y aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Feli, ¿quién fue Oton en tu vida?- empezó a decir Lud.

Bajé la cabeza, no me atrevía a mirarlo.- Oton fue mi primer novio…- me apoye en su pecho.

-¿Qué le pasó?- evitó abrazarme, creo que aún estaba molesto.

-Se suicidó hace dos años atrás…- ya no pude contener mis lágrimas.

-Dime la verdad… ¿cuánto me parezco a él?- me levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara.

-Lo único diferente es que tú tienes músculos.- dije finalmente.

-Entiendo…- me miró apenado y se alejó de mí.- Me quieres a tu lado porque me parezco al amor de tu vida, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-la actitud de Lud me sorprendió demasiado, es como si de verdad lo estuviese engañando.

-Ahora te haces el desentendido…-me miró seriamente.- Cuando tengas tu sentimientos seguros, me llamas…- caminó a la salida.

-Espera… ¿estás terminando conmigo?- dije sorprendido.

-Déjalo en que es un descanso para que aclares tus dudas…- se fue de la habitación, mientras yo quedé llorando en la cama.

Esa fue la última vez que hable con Lud, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. La verdad es que no tenía dudas con mis sentimientos hasta que leí la carta de Lovino e hice estúpidas comparaciones entre mi primer amor y el que quiero que sea el último. Me fui a Italia sin hablar más detenidamente con Ludwig.

-Feli, cariño… ven a comer.- gritó mi madre.

-Ya voy, mamma…- sonreí, me alegraba volver a decir cosas en italiano y que me entendieran.

Bajé al comedor, donde estaba mi madre sirviendo pasta a mi padre, Lovino bebiendo una copa de vino y mi abuelo sonriendo. Me senté al lado de mi hermano mayor y sonreí a medias.

-Hijo, ¿cómo estuvo el primer semestre de la universidad?- dijo mi abuelo, mirándome.

-Bien, bien… pasé las asignaturas con éxito.- lo miré.- Gracias por preguntar, abuelo.- sonreí a medias, mientras mi madre me servía la pasta.

-Me alegro que sea así… ¿qué esperas para el segundo semestre?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡ÉL NO VOLVERÁ A ESA UNIVERSIDAD!- dijo furiosa mi madre.

-¿Por qué?, yo soy él que tuvo problemas, no mi fratello…- dijo Lovi, a mi defensa.

-¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

-Ya, ya… hablemos de esto en otro momento, quiero disfrutar una cena familiar tranquilo.- dijo mi padre, tratando de comer a gusto.

-Sí, hagámoslo por el viejo que recién en un año que se sienta en esta mesa y tiene la desfachatez de pedir que nos comportemos…- soltó molesto Lovi.

-Lovino, vete a tu habitación.- dijo mi padre, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No quiero, me quedaré a comer tranquilamente.- dijo, tragando su pasta.

Genial, que buen primer día en familia. Mi madre molesta con mi hermano por su error, mi hermano molesto con mi padre por sus ausencias familiares, mi abuelo sonriendo y yo pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Lud.

-Permiso, se me quitó el hambre.- dije y me fui a mi habitación.

-Feli, hijo… iré contigo.- dijo mi abuelo, mientras se paraba y dejaba al resto de la familia discutiendo.

Me fui a mi habitación, entre molesto y apenado. Mi abuelo sabe mejor que nadie como debo sentirme ahora, sobre todo porque nunca me han gustado las disputas familiares.

-Feliciano, hijo… ¿pasó algo en esa universidad?- me miró atentamente.

-Bueno, tengo un novio.- sonreí a medias.- pero, antes de venir a Venecia, discutí con él…- bajé la cabeza.

Mi abuelo me acarició la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Se parece demasiado a Oton, abuelo…- dije casi llorando.- Tengo miedo de que pude haberme fijado en él porque se parece Otty en vez de enamorarme de su personalidad.- lo abracé.

-Hijo mío…- correspondió mi abrazo.- No creo que sea demasiado parecido a Oton…- sonrió.

Lo miré serio y le mostré una foto de Ludwig.

-Vaya, ¿son hermanos gemelos acaso?- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Ves, abuelo?- suspiré.- Se parecen demasiado y de verdad que tengo miedo.- bajé mi cabeza, apenado.

-A ver, hijo mío…- sonrió.- ¿Qué te llamo la atención de Oton?

-Pues…- traté de recordar mi escuela media, cuando lo conocí. Estaba entrando a la escuela y me ayudó cuando se me cayeron unos libros. Inmediatamente, me fije en sus ojos, en esos bellos ojos azules cielo.- Me fijé en sus ojos, abuelo…

-¿Qué te llama la atención de Ludwig?- me miró.

-Pues, Ludwig fue el único que realmente me defendió cuando todo el mundo estaba en mi contra…- bajé la mirada.

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de algo particular?- comenzó a decir mi abuelo, mientras yo negué la cabeza.- Con Oton te fijaste en un detalle físico, mientras que con Ludwig te fijaste en su valentía.- sonreí.

-Es verdad, abuelo…- suspiré.- pero aun no entiendo tu punto.

-El punto es que, por mucho que se parezca a Oton, son diferentes a tus ojos.- sonrió.

-Es verdad, abuelo…- sonreí.

-Por eso, estás enamorado de este Ludwig…-sonrió.- No es porque tenga rasgos parecidos con Oton, es por las cosas que lo diferencian de él.

-Gracias abuelo.- lo abracé sonriendo.

-Cambiando el tema… sé que lo conociste en la universidad, pero tu madre acaba de decir que no quiere que vuelvas.- suspiró.

-Lo sé, abuelo…- volví a estar apenado.

-Trataré de hablar con ella.- sonrió y me dejó en la habitación.

Mientras todos estaban discutiendo abajo, yo tomé mi teléfono celular y marque el número de Lud, que aunque sé que está en Alemania con su hermano y su familia, decidí hablar con él.

-¿Aló?- dijo serio.

-Hola, Ludwig…- sonreí, la verdad es que extrañaba su voz.

-Feliciano…- suspiró.- ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Te extraño, demasiado…- dije nervioso.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, Lud… de verdad extraño que estemos juntos, el sentirte a mi lado…

-¿A quién?, ¿A mí o a tu Oton?- sentí como me interrumpió.

-A ti, realmente te amo…- suspiré.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

- Con confianza y con cariño…

-Te amo, Feliciano…- suspiró.

-También te amo, Ludwig.- sonreí.

-Hablemos cuando volvamos a la universidad…

-No lo sé, los problemas en mi casa están complicados… con suerte, con mucha suerte, podemos esperar a que me dejen terminar el segundo semestre.- dije apenado.

-Lo siento, debo colgar… mi madre llama y no debo hacerla esperar… Ich Liebe Dich, Feli.- colgó.

-Ti amo, Lud…- dije mientras mantenía el auricular del teléfono en mi boca.

Volví a bajar, porque esta vez realmente tenía hambre, pero lo que me encontré fue una discusión horrible entre Lovino y mi madre.

-Ya te había dicho que yo no iba a dejar que tu hermano vaya solo a otro país…- dijo seria mi madre.

-Pues, a mí me dejaste ir solo, no me encomendaste a nadie más que a mi propia suerte…- Lovino realmente estaba molesto.

-Te dejé ir a supervisión de Antonio, pero veo que me equivoqué en esa elección…

-¡NO METAS A ANTONIO EN ESTO!- gritó Lovi.- él no tiene nada que ver con tu incompetencia como madre…- Realmente no quería meterme entre medio de ese par.

-¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes?- bufó mi madre.

-Desde que le echas la culpa de todo lo malo que ha pasado en este año…- dijo serio.

-Pero no me digas que no tiene responsabilidad…- lo miró seriamente mi madre.

-A ver ustedes dos…- me cansé de oír como mi madre responsabiliza a Antonio.

-Feli…- dijeron a unísono.

-Antonio no tiene la responsabilidad de que Lovi se haya equivocado…- suspiré.

-Pero encomendé a tu hermano con él…- dijo seria.

-Pero él no puede andar vigilando a Lovino las 24 horas del día, también tiene que ver sus propias obligaciones…- dije serio.- Además. Lovi es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que sea con su vida…

-Feli tiene razón, mamá…- bajó la mirada mi hermano.

Mi madre suspiró.- Tienes razón Feliciano… pero no volverás a esa universidad, es mi última palabra.- caminó frustrada al no tener a quien culpar.

-Es injusto…- bajé la cabeza.

-Sabes que ella no entiende de razones…- sentí que Lovi me abrazó.

-Estaba tan bien en la universidad, también soy grande y lo peor es que tengo a Lud…- dije llorando. Me da rabia que mi madre sea tan sobreprotectora con nosotros.

-Lo siento, esto es mi culpa…- dijo triste.

-No es tu culpa, Lovino…- me aparté de él.- Es culpa mía por no demostrar madurez suficiente para cuidarme solo y por no haberte ayudado cuando me necesitaste…

-No te culpes a ti mismo, idiota…- él estaba molesto.- Es mi culpa por no haberme comportado como un hermano…

-Entonces estamos a mano…- sonreí a medias.

-No es verdad, yo me equivoque…- suspiró.

-Cometiste un error, que mal…- dije bufando.- Todos los humanos cometemos errores, no te tortures más.- sonreí.

Lovi sonrió.- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo?- me abrazó.

-Cuando Oton murió, me puse a reflexionar muchas cosas de mi vida, incluso pensé en seguirlo y suicidarme, pero después pensé que si las cosas pasan es por algo y que se vienen cosas mejores…-sonreí.- Por lo mismo, no te preocupes por Lud, porque sé que no me hará el mismo daño.

-Me preocupo porque realmente te vi muy mal cuando murió Oton y no soportaría verte sufrir de la misma manera, maldezzione…- dijo apenado.

-Es la primera vez que confió tanto en una persona después de tanto tiempo…-sonreí.- además de que él tiene cosas muy preciadas mías…

-Un momento, ¿perdiste la virginidad con ese idiota?- me miró serio.

-Sí, Lovi…- sonreí.

-¡MALDITA PATATA MUTANTE!... ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!...-gritó Lovi.

-Sí y él fue el activo.- volví a sonreír.

-¡¿QUÉ?!...- estaba rojo de furia.- ¡ES QUE NO, ME LAS PAGARA!, ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE MATE A TU NOVIO FRENTE A TUS OJOS, NUNCA LO INVITES A ESTA CASA!...

-Calma, si tú sabes mejor que yo como se siente…- estaba comportándome con malicia, es como una pequeña venganza.

-No… No sé de qué hablas.- dijo sonrojado.

-Eso, sé que Antonio es el activo, además de que tú eres pasivo por naturaleza…-reí.

-¡NO SOY PASIVO!- se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Eso te hace más pasivo, hermano…- reí y caminé a mi habitación. Me quedé mirando las fotos de unas vacaciones en Roma.

De repente, recibo un mensaje de texto. Decidí ver de quien era y vi que decía Lud y un corazón al lado de su nombre. Revise de inmediato, estaba ansioso de saber que decía mi amado que seguramente esta en Alemania.

"Feli… Buenas noches, mein liebe… Ich liebe dich…"

Sonreí y respondí "Buenas noches, Lud… Ti amo".

Después de eso, apagué mi lamparita y me acomodé en mi cama. Estas dos semanas en casa con mi familia serán muy largas, pero espero nuevamente volver a ver a mi Lud.

* * *

¡**ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

Bueno, en este capítulo hubo un pequeño drama que quizás afecte en cierta manera a la pareja, pero no terminara su relación (: y sí, muchos estarán molestos con la madre de los hermanos Vargas...

Como siempre, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi porque me ayuda a continuar esta historia y a tener una perspectiva de ustedes como lectores (:

Un especial agradecimiento a Natalia, quien me alegró mucho con su review el día que lo leí y descuida, no te considero una acosadora... de hecho, me halaga demasiado que veas constantemente si publico algún capítulo o no (: Tranquila, ya aclararé lo que pasa con Francis y Arthur.

También a mis amigas cercanas, la asombrosa yo, Yume y BCharlotte quienes a pesar de que dejaron de publicar reviews, tengo su constante apoyo y las veo disfrutar demasiado de esta historia que empezó en mi cabeza un día que tomaba un baño xD

Sin más que decir...

Adieu!


	12. Las vacaciones de Navidad, parte I

Hola a todos (:

¿Cómo están? (deseando que estén bien y que algún día respondan a esta pregunta)... He aquí el capítulo 12 de esta historia.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo pediría que Italia me hiciera PASTAA todos los días (:

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de casi dormir toda la mañana, bajé a la sala y me encontré con una enorme sorpresa.

-¿Lovi?, ¿Mamá?, ¿Abuelo?, ¿Papá?- dije mientras recorría la casa, pero descubrí que estaba completamente solo.

Suspiré algo melancólico, pero aun con ánimos de hacer muchas cosas en el poco tiempo que tenía en Italia.

Me vestí y salí a caminar nuevamente por las calles que me vieron crecer. Algunos conocidos se acercaron a saludarme y preguntaron cómo estaban mis estudios. La verdad es que me sorprende lo mucho que la gente se fija en lo desconocido de una persona, porque más de alguno me preguntó si tenía novia; muchos se sorprendieron con la respuesta.

-¿Eres homosexual?- dijo una vecina.

-Sí, y muy orgulloso de serlo.- sonreí.

-Dios mío…- hizo una cruz en el aire.- Dios te bendiga, hijo…- se fue indignada.

Yo solo subí mis hombros, en señal de que no me importaba lo que dijeran las personas sobre mí.

Seguí caminando por mi amada ciudad y vi como viajaban las góndolas. Sonreí y pensé "Espero que algún día pueda estar en una con Lud". La verdad es que sabía que estaba molesto conmigo aun, pero si ya decidió hablarme debe ser porque realmente me extraña.

Seguí caminando y descubrí que llegué al mercado, decidí comprar para preparar mis famosos gnocci porque hace mucho tiempo que no cocinaba y también lo extrañaba.

Cuando volví a casa, me había dado cuenta de que había maletas. Confundido, fui a la cocina y descubrí que había llegado mi mejor amigo y ahora mi cuñado.

-Toñi…- dije sorprendido por su visita.

-SHH!...- puso un dedo en mi boca.- Lovi no sabe que estoy aquí y quiero darle una sorpresa…- sonrió.

-Lo siento…-susurré.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien… de verdad extrañé demasiado Italia…- ahora que recuerdo, la familia de Antonio es bastante adinerada y Antonio viajaba constantemente a visitarnos. Con la crisis económica, la familia de mi amigo estaba bastante afectada y no permitieron que su hijo siguiera dándose los mismos lujos de antes, así que no ha venido a Italia desde hace un año.

-Sigue estando igual que siempre…-sonreí.

-No, hay algo distinto…-sonrió.- Ahora tiene a mi novio, así que es mejor que antes…

-No sabía que eras tan apasionado…- reí un poco.

-Es lo que hace tu hermano conmigo…-rio.

Honestamente, estoy muy contento y agradecido de que Antonio sea novio de Lovi, aunque aún no lleven ni un mes, sé que se aman.

-Feliciano… llegamos…- gritó mi madre.

Yo solo miré a Antonio, preguntándome si es necesario que lo esconda o si digo que estamos en la cocina.

-Señora Vargas, en la cocina…- gritó Antonio.

De repente, sentí unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la cocina. Mi hermano llegó y miró a su querido novio. Yo solo reí.

-Mira Toñi, llego tu pasivo…- miré a mi hermano, quien estaba muy sonrojado.

-Cállate, idiota fratello.- se acercó a Antonio y lo miró serio.- ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?

-Pues, cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a mi novio…-Toñi sonrió.

-Bastardo…- le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo reía.

-Tranquilos, yo no estoy aquí…- me alejé de la cocina, encontrándome con mi madre en la puerta.

-Feliciano, necesito hablar contigo en privado.- dijo suspirando.

-Claro, mamma mia…- caminé a la sala y la miré.

-Hijo mío…- se sentó en el sofá, haciendo que la imitara.- Sé que quizás soy muy severa con tu hermano y muy sobreprotectora contigo, pero no quiero que ustedes sientan que soy una madre despreocupada…

-Mamma, tú nunca serás una madre despreocupada con nosotros.- sonreí.

-Bueno, no es por eso que te pedí que hablaras conmigo…-suspiró.- Sé que quieres quedarte en la Universidad R, pero hablé con Viena y dijeron que podrían aceptarte como estudiante de segundo año…

-Mamma…-la miré serio.- Yo quiero quedarme en la Universidad R, he hecho muchos amigos…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo mirándome con interés.

-Sí, y son bastante importantes para mí…

-Tu abuelo habló conmigo, ya no tienes que ocultarme lo de tu novio…-me miró seria.

-Pues, entonces sabes que tengo motivos muy grandes para quedarme en la Universidad y que no quiero aprender en Viena…

-Feli querido, no es algo que decidas tú…-me miró.- Esta decidido que te vas a ir a Viena, así puedo protegerte de cometer los errores de Lovino…

-¡Pues soy un adulto y puedo decidir qué hacer!- dije molesto.- ¡No soy igual a Lovi!

-Feliciano, terminaras el segundo semestre y te vendrás a Italia para llevarte a Viena…

-Mamá, no me iré a Austria…- me levante molesto del sofá.- Ni siquiera sé alemán…

-Pues en eso servirá de mucha ayuda tu novio alemán…- sonrió.- Puedes pedirle que te enseñe su idioma…

-Eres de lo peor.- me fui a mi habitación molesto.

Al llegar ahí, me quedé recostado llorando. Me molestaba demasiado que mi madre creyera que todo lo soluciona con un "Soy tu madre y yo digo que hagas esto". Sentí de repente que tocaron la puerta.

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR!- grité molesto.

-Feli, quiero hablar contigo…- dijo Lovi.

-No quiero hablar ahora contigo, no estoy de humor…

-Es por eso que quiero que hables conmigo…- abrió la puerta.- Quiero que si tienes ganas de gritarme, lo hagas…- bajó la mirada.

-No necesito gritarte…- lo miré serio.

-Sí, lo necesitas…-me miró serio.- Después de todo, es mi culpa…

-No es tu maldita culpa que nuestra madre sea un monstruo destructor de relaciones…

-Pero, soy el responsable de que ella se comporte así…

Lo miré y lo abracé.- Te quiero, a pesar de lo mal que me trates…

-Suéltame, fratello…

-No quiero, solo quiero que te comportes como el hermano mayor que no eres muy a menudo…-dije sollozando.

Lovino me abrazó y sonrió.- Me alegro que no estés enojado conmigo…

-Eres idiota, pero no eres el que causa mis problemas…- lo miré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?- me miró algo molesto.

-Siempre me llamas idiota, pero a veces tú te comportas como uno…- suspiré.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba de esta manera con él, ya que nunca deja que nadie le exprese cariño.

-¿Interrumpo?- llegó Antonio.

-No, ya dejo que ustedes tengan tiempo como pareja…-suspiré.

-No, tranquilo Feli…- sonrió.- Lo que pasa es que tu madre está preguntando porque compraste cosas que habían aquí…

-Es que quería hacer gnocci para la cena, pero creo que es mejor que me quede aquí por hoy…- los miré.- No quiero hacer nada por hoy.

-Vamos Feli, cocinemos juntos…- dijo Antonio muy animado.

-Bastardo…- Lovi estaba sonrojado.- ¿Por qué nunca quieres cocinar conmigo, pero siempre cocinas con Feli?

Antonio solo rio.

-Cocinen juntos, yo de verdad paso por hoy…- baje la mirada.

-Lovi, cariño… ¿Me harías el honor de cocinar conmigo?- sonrió.

-Solo lo dices porque Feliciano te rechazó…- Lovi lo miró serio.

-Yo quiero cocinar con Lovi…- sonrió el español.- Además, que lo extraño demasiado…

-Lovi, hazle el honor a tu novio de cocinar con él…

-Está bien, par de idiotas…- se alejó de mí y caminó a la salida.- Te espero en la cocina, bastardo español…

-Sí, mi tomatito hermoso…-sonrió mi amigo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡MALDEZZIONE!

Yo solo miré a Antonio y sonreí a medias.

-Feliciano… ¿tú eres amigo del pervertido francés de psicología y del cejotas de medicina?- preguntó de repente Toñi.

-Deja de llamarlos así y sí, soy amigo de Francis y de Arthur…- lo miré confundido.- ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan irrelevante?

-Por nada, mejor te dejo tranquilo…-sonrió.- Por cierto, me agrada que seas feliz con Ludwig…- sin más preámbulos, cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

Después de esa frase, recordé que debo hablar con mi musculoso novio alemán sobre las decisiones que está tomando sin preguntarme mi madre. Estoy tan furioso de que en 6 meses más me tendré que alejar de Lud por culpa de esas estúpidas decisiones. Así que cree un plan, algo arriesgado si consideramos que mi madre me mataría al enterarse. Decidí quedarme en la Universidad para las vacaciones de verano, así ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad de alejarme de mi Luddy.

Me acomodé en mi cama, mirando hacia mi velador, más específicamente a mi celular. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y mucho menos tenía ganas de ver a mi madre… Solo quería una cosa, escuchar la voz de mi querido Lud, besarlo, sentirlo dentro de mí, acariciarlo, amarlo.

De repente, sentí como mi familia me llamó, pero no decidí atender, hasta que Antonio subió y me miró.

-Feli, tienes visitas…

Lo miré demasiado confundido y bajé las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta, me di cuenta de que había una gran figura y sonreí. Mi visita era Lud.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

****Bueno, ahora puedo concretar que muchos odiaran a la madre de Feli y Lovi, pero necesitaba un antagonista. Por otra parte, es un lindo gesto de Antonio ir a visitar a Lovino a Italia como lo prometió.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a saber su perspectiva de lector.

Un especial agradecimiento a dragonadetinta96, quien me hizo reír un poco con su comentario sobre la "venganza" de Feli, la verdad es que eso está basado en hechos reales (para que entiendas un poco, mis amigas me llaman "pasiva" y a mi no me agradaba al principio... De hecho una vez les dije "QUE NO SOY PASIVA" y ellas me dijeron "Eso te hace ser más pasiva"... he ahí como surge mi inspiración). Tranquila, como dije antes, era un pequeño drama, pero no separará a la pareja, solo quería usar las similitudes de SIR y Alemania.

Además, también agradecer a BCharlotte, quien también es mi editora (aunque en realidad, eso es una excusa para que lea antes mis escritos y me diga si les gusta o no) y que se pasen por su cuenta. Tiene una hermoso fanfic en edición de la pareja RoChu, aunque es heteroRoChu... por si les interesa.

Si quieren saber, estoy ya trabajando en mi próximo fanfic, que será de la pareja FrUk... esperen con ansias, por favor.

Por último debo agregar, que tal vez me tarde un poco en subir la continuación de la historia, porque tengo visitas y debo tener tiempo con mi familia (:

Sin más que decir...

Adieu!


	13. Las vacaciones de Navidad parte II

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. He aquí el capítulo 13 de esta historia (:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habría sido un fracaso porque no sé dibujar xDDDD

* * *

-Luddy...-dije muy asombrado por su visita.

-Lo siento, si interrumpí en algo...-su rostro reflejaba preocupación y angustia.- Necesito hablar contigo, Feli...

-Claro, pasa...- su preocupación se había convertido en un inquietante sentimiento para mí.

-¿Quién es?- de repente, se acercó Lovi de la cocina.

-Ahora creo que son hermanos.- Lud sonrió al ver a Lovi, pero Lovi no lo recibió con la misma alegría.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, PAPA MUTANTE VIOLADOR DE HERMANOS!?- dijo muy serio.

-Solo vine a ver a mi novio…- Lud mantenía la calma, a pesar de que mi hermano le gritara.

-¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ Y DEJA A MI HERMANO!- sin más que gritarle, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Yo solo lo miré molesto y abrí nuevamente la puerta.- Perdona, amor…- dije suspirando, mientras tomaba mi abrigo y salía de mi casa.

-Descuida, en cierta parte lo entiendo…- sonrió y me abrazó.

Nos alejamos de mi casa, donde se escuchaba los gritos molesto de Lovino y los "Cálmate, Lovi cariño…" de Toñi. En realidad no esperaba ver a mi novio dentro de una semana y media más, cuando tendría que enfrentar su enojo por lo de Otty.

-¿Qué te trae a Italia?- lo miré confundido.

-Además de que mi novio estuviese ahí y de que le conté a mis padres de su existencia, pues nada…- dijo en un tono irónico.

-¿Tus padres saben que estás saliendo conmigo?- lo miré más sorprendido que en mi casa.

-Pues, después de hablar contigo, les conté de ti…- me miró algo apenado.- Dicen que la universidad me lavó el cerebro y que si tú no te vas, me iré yo…-suspiró.

-Pues, diles que nunca más me verás después de terminar el año…- bajé la mirada.

-¿En serio?- me miró apenado.- No juegues conmigo…

-No lo hago, Luddy…- seguía con mi miraba baja.

-Tranquilo, era una broma lo que te dije antes…- comenzó a reír y yo solo miraba el piso.

-Pues lo que te digo yo no lo es…- me puse frente a él y lo abracé.- No me quiero alejar de ti…

Después de decir eso, mi novio me abrazo cariñosamente con un brazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, dando dulces besos en mi frente. No pude evitar emocionarme y recordar mi primer día, cuando soñé que él me acariciaba mientras lloraba.

-Feliciano…- tomo mi barbilla y me besó.

Como extrañaba un beso suyo, un abrazo, una caricia e incluso a su hermoso semblante de persona seria. Mientras disfrutaba de su beso, recordaba la primera vez que nos vimos y que pensé que querría matarme por haber chocado con él. Inconscientemente, comencé a reír durante el beso.

-Feli…- me miró extrañado Lud, luego de separarse.

-Lo siento, Lud…- le dije con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué pensabas?- me miró.

-En la primera vez que te vi y que pensé realmente que me matarías…- sonreí un poco, mientras que Lud comenzaba a reír sonoramente.

Después de reír hasta que nos dolió el estómago, continuamos caminando.

-¿Así que era mentira lo de tus padres?- lo miré.

-Sí, de hecho me dijeron que querían conocerte…-sonrió.- La verdad es que Gil también me ayudó mucho para decirle a nuestros padres…

-¿Tu hermano te ayudó con algo de nuestra relación?- lo miré sorprendido.

-Sí, desde que lo ayudaste a ver la verdad de Eli, que se siente agradecido contigo…- me miró.

A decir verdad, creo que me guie demasiado por la primera impresión del albino, pero no daba para menos por la forma en la que me trataba. Aun no recupero del todo la relación con Elizabeta después de delatarla, pero la extrañaba como si eso no hubiese pasado.

Por parte de Emma, no hable con ella desde el incidente de Antonio, a pesar de que ella me buscara y me pedía por favor que disculpara su error. No era que yo no quisiese perdonarla, sino que estaba sumergido en mi relación con Lud.

Francis ha sido con el único que he hablado después de que la bomba explotara y me ha ayudado demasiado con mi relación, a veces lo llamo para preguntar cómo van sus vacaciones en Francia.

Si me preguntan por Arthur, no le he dirigido la palabra después de enterarme de que solo utiliza a Francis, aunque en realidad me pregunto porque lo sigue buscando, si tiene sexo con quien sea de la universidad.

-Feli…- dijo Lud, al darse cuenta de nuevo de que estaba en otro mundo.

-Lo siento…- me disculpe como siempre.- ¿Qué decías?

-Que debo volver pronto y que quiero ir contigo a ver la tumba de Oton…-me miró serio.

-¿Estás loco?- lo miré.

-Feli, déjame hacerlo…

-No quiero…- lo miré apenado.- Hace un año que no voy a ver su tumba y preferí no hacerlo porque soy débil…

-Estarás conmigo y yo seré tu soporte si necesitas llorar…- me acarició la mejilla.

-Está bien…- dije suspirando resignado.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos dirigimos al cementerio donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Otty, como le decía de cariño. El solo hecho de pensar que puedo revivir el dolor que sentía hace dos años atrás, me hizo sudar fríamente y a agarrar con mayor fuerza la mano de Lud.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me miró preocupado.

-Tranquilo, lo estaré…- suspiré.

Al llegar al cementerio, comenzamos a caminar por caminos lúgubres y grises, como las lápidas que los acompañaban. Empezamos a buscar una por una la lápida de Oton. Para ser sinceros, no era de mucha ayuda para encontrarla, porque traté de borrar bruscamente los recuerdos de su sepulcro.

Después de 30 minutos, de buscar tumba por tumba el nombre de Oton, dimos con su lápida.

-Aquí es…- bajé la mirada.

-Feli… ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?- me miró serio.

-Está bien, yo iré por mientras a comprar flores…- caminé hacia el inicio del camino, pero el hecho de que él hiciera eso me dio curiosidad y me quedé oculto.

Al principio solo vi que miraba la tumba, serio, sin ninguna expresión que me diera a entender cómo se sentía en ese momento. De repente, se arrodillo un poco y comenzó a decir:

"Hola, persona que está en el cielo…"- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- "Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt y sé que no nos conocimos en tu vida, pero conozco al chico que quizás amaste."- miró a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que no había nadie vigilando y siguió su dialogo con mi difunto novio.- "… Feliciano es una persona muy especial, quizás para los dos, pero quiero que sea feliz y siento que tu presencia aun le perturba…"

Al decir eso, comencé a sentirme mal. A pesar de que arranqué hasta el último momento de mi memoria, seguía afectándome de tal manera que podía arruinar la relación con el chico que amo.

"… Por lo mismo, no deseo que desaparezcas de su vida, sino que deseo que apoyes lo nuestro y me dejes hacerlo feliz"- sonrió.- "La verdad es que yo nunca he experimentado el amor de pareja antes de que él llegara a mi vida y quizás sea algo celoso, pero no quiero jamás dejar de estar en sus pensamientos y deseo que viva toda una vida junto a mí…"- no sé cuánto tiempo estaré escondido, sin abrazarlo y besarlo por cada palabra dulce que dice.- "Yo lo amo y me haría muy feliz que me ayudaras a hacerlo feliz… Porque aquí no importamos nosotros, solo importa su felicidad. Mientras él sea feliz, yo lo seré. Gracias por escucharme y siento ponerme celoso de ti".- sonrió por última vez a la lápida y espero a que yo regresara con las flores que no he comprado por escucharlo.

Caminé hacia él, más bien corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿pasó algo?- me miró preocupado.

-Ti amo, ti amo…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?- me miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- sonreí y bese sus labios.

Nuestro beso no era un beso pasional ni un beso con cariño, era algo más fuerte que eso, algo que jamás había experimentado antes. Realmente, nada ni nadie podría describir ese sentimiento que recorrió nuestras almas. No nos separamos ni siquiera cuando el aire era necesario para los dos, solo deseábamos que ese beso durara eternamente.

-Feliciano…- me agarro de los hombros y me hizo mirarle.- Sé que oíste todo, pero quiero decirte que lo que siento por ti no son simples palabras de "Te amo", es algo más fuerte que lo que se puede expresar con palabras…

-Lud…- lo miré sonriente, aunque mis ojos aun dejaba que cayeran lágrimas por la emoción de todo lo que había escuchado.

-Feli, yo ahora que te conocí, no puedo pensar en un mundo sin ti…- me abrazó y acercó su rostro a mi oído.- Por lo mismo, quédate siempre a mi lado…- dijo en un susurro.

No pude evitar abrazarlo y llenarlo de pequeños besitos en su hombro. No importaba lo que la gente dijera de que dos hombres jamás podrían estar juntos y ser felices o las ideas estúpidas de mi madre de alejarme de la Universidad R, mientras tuviera a Lud en mis brazos y en mi alma, jamás lo dejaría ir. Ya había perdido a una persona importante, no dejaré que pasé con Ludwig, hasta puedo decir que Oton solo fue una persona que estaba destinada a desaparecer antes de que apareciera Lud.

Salimos del cementerio, de la misma manera que llegamos, tomados de las manos. Ahora se venía un momento algo difícil después de ese momento tan especial que vivimos, debía dejar a Lud en la estación de tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a Frankfurt, Alemania.

-No quiero que te vayas…- dije apenado y abrazándolo.

-Prometí volver antes de Navidad, y estamos a 22 de Diciembre…- dijo cabizbajo.

-Puedes volver mañana temprano…- suspiré.

-Tranquilo, mein liebe…- me besó en la frente.- Muy pronto estaremos juntos otra vez…- sonrió.

-No puedo esperar casi dos semanas para volver a verte…- lo miré triste.

-Recuerda que lo nuestro nos une más allá de la vida humana…-sonrió.- Creo que estamos unidos desde nuestras almas y eso hará que jamás nos separemos.- me besó la frente, al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar.

-Ti amo… nunca lo olvides…- sequé mis lágrimas al ver que su tren había llegado a la estación.

-Ich liebe dich…- me dio un beso sobre los labios y subió rápidamente al tren, mientras se despedía con la mano.

El tren se quedó en la estación por 20 minutos y luego partió hacia su destino, junto con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Vendere, Lud…- sonreí, mientras decía en mi mente "esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto".

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

Bien, solo puedo decir que me puse muy sentimental cuando escribí el capítulo y deseaba que tuviese un encuentro así. Que bonita manera que tiene Lud de decir que ha perdonado a Feli ¿No?...

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector.

Agradecimientos a dragonadetinta96, espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas con respecto a la visita de Luddy. Bueno, también agradecerte que estés leyendo el fanfic y de verdad me encantó el tuyo.

A WarriorCM, espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic y me expliques un poco ese dicho (:

A Natalia, me alegra demasiado saber que te causé una sonrisa. Por otra parte, cuando suba mi fanfic FrUk, te daré el link para que lo leas. ¿Así que química cuántica?, ¿es muy difícil?... espero que puedas leer este capítulo (:

y a mi querida BCharlotte, quien casi llora en la calle cuando leyó el capítulo, de verdad lo siento querida. Sabes que te adoro y te acoso xDDD

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir! (quería cambiar un poco la manera en la que me despido c:)

PD: Tendré un tiempo libre y me dedicaré a escribir (: espero que sigan la historia y que cada día sea de su agrado (:


	14. El regreso

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, pues yo espero que bien (:

He aquí el capítulo 14 de esta historia e.e

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo pediría que Francis fuera mi instructor (si saben a lo que me refiero XDD)

Advertencia: Contiene escenas subidas de tono, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

Luego de pasada la semana y media que estaba en Italia, volví a la universidad. Estaba muy emocionado de empezar el segundo semestre, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, recordaba lo que me esperaría al final.

Lo primero que hice, casi como un reflejo, fue correr hacia mi habitación para saber si había llegado Lud, pero para mi asombro, él no estaba. Cabizbajo, fui a reencontrarme con mis amigos.

-Bonjour, Feli…- sonrió el francés que se acercó sin previo aviso.

-Hola, Fran…- sonreí y lo abracé.- Ni se te ocurra agarrarme el trasero…

-¡Que cruel eres, hijo mío!- rio.- Como si solo te quisiera para agarrarte el trasero…

-Solo lo digo como precaución…- sonreí.- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien, aproveché de comprar ropa de temporada y de comer los platos que prepara mi madre…-sonrió.

-Me alegra oír eso…- suspiré cabizbajo. A veces me apenaba demasiado que mi madre fuera más sobreprotectora que otras madres, y a diferencia de lo que pudieran pensar, eso no es sinónimo de cariño.

-¿Hubo más problemas en tu casa aparte de tu madre?- dijo preocupado.

-No, es solo que quiero quedarme aquí, con mi Lud…- suspiré nuevamente.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, mon ami…-sonrió.

-Ya es algo tarde para esa frase…- lo miré con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a saludar a los demás?

-Tienes razón, no puedo andar apenado si recién llegué…- lo miré y vi cómo se acercaba Arthur.

-Hello…- sonrió.

-Bonjour, Arthy…- dijo con media sonrisa el francés.

-Hola, Arthur…- dije con indiferencia.

-¿Les pasa algo?- nos miró preocupado.

-Nada…- dijimos casi al unísono.

-Está bien, les creeré por ahora…- siguió sonriendo.

-Arthur, ¿podemos hablar después?- lo miré serio.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo, debes hacerlo ahora… después estaré ocupado…- sonrió.

-Pues mejor.- lo miré serio.- Francis, nosotros iremos a hablar…

-Está bien, au revoir…- guiñó su ojo y caminó hacia sus compañeros de psicología, mientras yo llevaba al inglés fuera del campus.

-What happen?- dijo preocupado.

-Te diré un par de verdades, Arthur…- dije serio.- La razón por la que te esquivo es por todo el daño que le haces a Francis…

-What?- dijo incrédulo.

-Lo que acabas de oír…-tomé aire.- ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ IDIOTAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI?!

-Sé que sonará extraño, pero también estoy enamorado de él…- dijo el inglés, sonrojado.

-Sí de verdad sintieras amor, dejarías que te amara y no pensarías en nadie más…- ¿Qué se cree el inglés para manchar el nombre del amor en vano?

-No es que me acueste con otros porque no quiero a Francis…- bajó la mirada.- La verdad es que Francis es demasiado ligón y tengo miedo a salir lastimado de eso…

-Sí de verdad amaras a Francis, no te importaría el pasado, solo el presente y el posible futuro que tendías con él…

-¿¡Tú crees que no pienso en eso!?- dijo molesto.- Para ser italiano, juzgas muy rápido a la gente y no le das la oportunidad de escuchar la otra versión.- suspiró.

-Pues, no sí la primera versión tiene fundamentos y es verdadera…- dije serio.

-A veces no todo es blanco o negro, puede haber gris…- y después de decir eso, se fue.

Yo regresé donde se encontraría Francis, cuando de repente vi a Emma y Eli hablando de sus vidas. Quería retomar mi amistad con ellas, aunque sea para que me ayuden en clases de pintura al óleo.

-Hola chicas…- me acerqué tímidamente.

-Hola Feli…- sonrió Emma.

-Hola.- Eli fue más seca al saludar.

-¿Cómo estuvo sus vacaciones?- las miré nervioso.

-Ven aquí, Feli…- de repente sentí como Emma me abrazó.- ¿No te quieres unir?

-No, debo irme…- dijo Eli con una media sonrisa.- Nos vemos después Em.- vimos cómo se iba a la sala de música.

-¿Es que acaso Elizabeta es masoquista?- dije incrédulo.

-No es eso Feli…- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.- Creo que está saliendo con alguien más…

-¿En serio?- me senté.

-No me quiere decir nada, pero se le nota algo más feliz que cuando se fue…- suspiró.

-Bueno, si tú no sabes, menos sabré yo…- sonreí curioso.

-Me da la idea de que quizás no te perdone por lo de Gil, aunque se ve que "lo olvidó"- dijo haciendo comillas.

-Está bien, la entiendo…-suspiré.- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Bien, aunque no hay mucho que rescatar además de que comí muchos waffles…- sonrió.

-Me alegro…

-¿y cómo estuvieron las tuyas?- sonrió.

-Bien, bien… con Antonio en mi casa y Lud también me visitó…

-¿No que estaban peleados?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero después de la visita y de decir cosas en la tumba de mi ex novio…-al solo recordar sus palabras, sonreí bobamente.

-Ya entendí…- sonrió la belga.

-Bueno, mi madre quiere separarme de Lud…- bajé la cabeza apenado al recordar eso.- Me quiere llevar a Viena a seguir estudiando…

-Tranquilo, Feli…- me acarició el cabello.- Ya lo resolverás.

-Eso intenté, pero ella no entendió mis razones…- la miré apenado.

-Tranquilo, disfruta el tiempo presente y no pienses en el futuro…- sonrió y se levantó.

-¿Ya te vas?- dije al ver su gesto.

-Sí, debo ordenar mi ropa en mi habitación.- sonrió.- Me alegro que seamos amigos…

-Pienso lo mismo…- sonreí y vi cómo se marchaba.

Me quedé observando entre las personas, por si veía una señal de Luddy o de Gilbert, me preocupaba saber que no había llegado. De repente sentí como mi teléfono vibró, había un mensaje de Lud.

"Feliciano… tengo una sorpresa para ti, ven a la parte trasera del campus. Ich liebe dich".

Cuando acabé de leer, salí corriendo a la parte trasera del campus, para encontrarme con mi querido Lud. Al llegar, busqué por todas partes a mi novio, pero solo veía sombras que eran más claras gracias a la luz de la Luna.

-Feli… cariño.- escuché a Lud decir, pero no lo veía.

-¿Dónde estás?- dije al escuchar la voz.

-Solo sigue el sonido de mi voz y me encontrarás…- No sabía qué camino tomar, así que comencé a caminar con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo la voz de mi querido novio.

Lo que quizás pensé que sería como las películas, que al seguir la voz de un ser querido, llegaría sano e ileso, para mí resultó un montón de golpes, tropezones y más de alguna caída estrepitosa que debieron grabar para hacerme famoso en esos sitios de videos graciosos.

-Feli…- escuché decir a Lud, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Al ver a mi novio con traje y corbata, deduje que mi sorpresa quizás sería una cena romántica, pero que debía arruinar con mis estrepitosas caídas.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno siguiendo las voces.- reí nervioso.

-Tranquilo, debí haber hecho otra estrategia…- dijo suspirando y tomando mí brazo para levantarme.

-Hola…- sonreí al verlo finalmente.

-Hallo…- me besó la frente.- Espero que te guste mi sorpresa…- dijo guiándome hacia unos arbustos, para después ver una pequeña casa.

-Lud…- lo miré sorprendido.

-Lo siento, todo lo planee hoy y no pude preparar nada mejor…- sonrió.

-Es hermoso…- sonreí.

-Pensé que dirías que es perfecto.- rio.

-No, porque nada es perfecto…- sonreí y caminé a la casa.

Al entrar, me di cuenta de que acerté. Había una mesa con unas velas para dar ambiente y unos platos con comida. Sentí como Lud se acercó a mi oído y me dijo "¿Qué desea servirse, señor?". Al darme la vuelta para mirarlo, descubrí que vestía como un camarero.

-Lud…- reí.

-¿Qué?, ¿Me veo muy extraño?- me miró algo avergonzado.

-No es eso, me agrada que hagas estas cosas por mí.- sonreí.

-Tome asiento por favor y disfrute de la comida ofrecida por este humilde servidor.- me hizo un gesto de que me sentara y obedecí.

Me sirvió la comida y comenzamos a cenar. Puedo decir que estaba muy desconcentrado en lo que comía porque solo tenía ojos para mirar a Luddy comer y disfrutar.

-Feli…- sonrió.

-Lo siento… ¿dijiste algo?- genial, otra vez me distraje demasiado.

-Por primera vez en lo que llevamos de relación, no…-rio.- Solo te vi distraído y quise llamar tu atención.

-Pues, mi atención estaba puesta en ti…- sonreí.

-Genial, porque quería comentarte las cosas que compré en Alemania…- de repente su sonrisa cambió y no me refiero a que dejo de sonreír. Era una sonrisa que solo le había visto a Francis.

-Claro…- lo miré nervioso.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue por una caja. La miró concentradamente y luego la tomo para llevarla a la mesa.

-¿Para qué decirte, si puedes ver?- me miró tierno.

-Claro…- me asomé a ver el contenido de la caja.

Para mi sorpresa, la caja contenía condones, sogas, trajes eróticos, vibradores y todas las cosas que quizás Francis se pueda imaginar.

-¿Lud?- lo miré preocupado.

-¿Algún problema?- me miró sonrojado.

-El contenido de la caja es demasiado sexual…- lo miré.

-Lo sé, pero piensa que no pude contenerme…- me miró tierno.- Dije que la segunda vez sería menos suave contigo, y soy un hombre de palabra…- acaricio mi mejilla.

-Está bien…- sonreí nervioso.

-¿Es todo lo que me dirás?- me miró preocupado.

-Claro, no creo que puedas devolver todo eso y no quisiera que lo ocuparas en otra persona que no fuese yo…- estaba realmente nervioso y sonrojado.

-Así se habla…- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.- Te extrañé demasiado desde que nos separamos, Feli…

-Luddy, tontito…- reí un poco.- No nos hemos separado.

-Realmente pensé que te perdería después de que volvieras a la Universidad y por eso hice las compras en parte…- me miró serio.- Pensé que si te mantenía amarrado, te mantendría conmigo…

-Luddy.- lo miré nervioso.

-Pero, Gil me convenció de que no era buena idea, así que por eso fui a visitarte…- sonrió.

-¡Ay, Lud!- lo abracé fuerte, mientras él acercó sus labios a los míos.

Otra vez experimentamos esa unión tan fuerte que no puedo expresar ni con palabras ni con canciones, ese sentimiento más poderoso que un "te quiero" y un "te amo" juntos, algo que iba más allá de todo lo conocido y que solo sentía cuando Lud me besaba.

-Feli, ¿quieres probar los objetos?- sonrió pícaramente.

Yo solo reí al principio, para después asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación…- sonrió y me hizo subir a su espalda.

Caminamos desde la casa oculta en los arbustos hasta nuestra habitación. Aun no comprendo del todo el hecho de que Lud me tomara como caballito y que pudiera llevar la caja con todos los objetos, sin que se callera nada o sin caerme. Al entrar a nuestra habitación, dejó la caja sobre la cama y a mí me bajó con mucho cuidado.

-Feli…- dijo un poco nervioso.- Antes de empezar, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy contigo solo para hacer estás cosas…- antes de que siguiera, puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé.- sonreí y lo besé.

Esta vez no caminábamos apresurados a la cama, nos tomamos un tiempo para besarnos tranquilamente, mientras nuestras ganas de tener a la otra persona cada vez más cerca y unida, aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Feli…- dijo mi amante al separarse y al abrir los ojos.

-Dime, Luddy.- sonreí, mientras veía que Lud sacaba las sogas de la caja.

Pero no dijo nada, solo besó mi cuello mientras usaba las sogas y ataba mis manos. Debo admitir que el calor había aumentado en el milisegundo que mi novio había amarrado por completo. Sentí como me acorralaba hasta la cama, haciendo que callera.

Me acomodó a lo largo de la cama y comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello, mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de mi camisa. Después empezó a besar mi cuello, casi devorándolo.

-Feli…- dijo jadeando.

Yo no pude contestar, estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir más a mi amado. De repente sentí como comenzó a jugar con mis pezones con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi entrepierna, que para ese momento, necesitaba ser liberada. Cuando quise acariciarlo, tenía presente que estaba atado de manos y después de quitar mi pantalón, me di cuenta de que estaba atado de pies.

-Nunca lo olvidarás, Feliciano…- dijo en un susurro excitado.

Comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de mi piel con su lengua, partiendo desde mis labios, que pedían a gritos que los besara. Después bajó a mi cuello y lo mordió, a lo que no pude evitar soltar un gemido audible para Lud. Posteriormente comenzó a darle atención a mis pezones, besándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos.

-Luddy…- dije jadeando.

-Tranquilo, Feli… estamos recién empezando.- rio con el término de la frase y empezó a lamer mi abdomen.

Al llegar a mi pene, se quedó mirándolo un momento, quizás esperando a tener una reacción mía. Lo miré y el dibujó una sonrisita algo picara y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo respondía a los estímulos recibidos.

No pude evitar emitir gemidos sonoros cada vez que eso pasaba, haciendo que Lud se llevara mi miembro a su boca, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo entrara lentamente al éxtasis y la necesidad de que siguiera con esa acción. Luego de correrme en su boca, mi amado se acercó a mí y liberó mis manos.

-Quiero que arañes mi espalda…-sonrió, mientras yo respiraba agitadamente.

Luego de eso, comenzó a preparar mi entrada, primero con dos dedos, moviéndolos en círculos. Al insertar el tercero, hice un gemido de dolor, que fue poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer.

Sentí como de repente, Lud quitó los dedos y comenzó a dirigir su miembro a mi entrada, obviamente con uno de los condones puestos, mientras que con una gran habilidad, soltó mis pies.

-Quiero que coloques tus pies en mi cintura, Feli…- dijo mientras se introducía por completo.

Yo obedecí a las órdenes de mi Luddy, mientras sus estocadas eran lentas y mantenían un ritmo suave. Poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de las penetraciones, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos pidiendo a gritos que eso nunca acabara. Comencé a aferrarme a su espalda, arañándolo como pidió.

-Ludd…- dije con dificultad.

-Dime, Feli…

-Te amo.- gemí después de esa declaración y él besó mi frente.

-También te amo, Feli…- sonrió mientras penetró por última vez, ya que llegamos al orgasmo.

Después de eso, nos quedamos uno al lado del otro, respirando agitadamente.

-Luddy…- dije al regular mi respiración.

-Dime, Feli…- me miró sonriente.

-¿Me podrías enseñar alemán?- dije con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Quieres aprender alemán?- me miró sorprendido, a lo que yo asentí.

-Necesito aprender alemán.- lo miré triste.

-Adivino, sientes que tu madre te llevará igual a Viena y no quieres estar incomunicado…- dijo serio.

-Sí, además de que nunca sé lo que planea mi madre…- me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos.

-No quiero que te vayas…- me miró triste.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero sabes que aún sigo dependiendo de mi mamá y no quiero cometer los errores de Lovi…- sonreí a medias.

-Lo sé…- suspiró.- Está bien, te enseñaré alemán.- bajó la mirada.

-Pero, piensa que tenemos 6 meses para nosotros y que debemos aprovecharlos al máximo…- acaricié su mejilla.- Te amo…

-Guten Nacht, Feli…- besó mi frente y cerró los ojos.

-Buonanotte, Lud…- sonreí y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?... además de que Lud está en parte desesperado porque siente que puede perder en cualquier momento a Feli, espero que logre controlarse.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y tener su perspectiva de lector.

Un especial agradecimiento a dragonadetinta96, me alegro mucho que te gustara el momento romántico de la pareja. Sí, creo que fue hermoso que Lud perdonara de esa manera a Feli y más aún que decidiera hacer eso por él.

También agradecer a BCharlotte por todo su apoyo y por comprender mi fanatismo por las cosas subidas de tono 1313 sabes que te quiero 3

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	15. Revelaciones

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. He aquí el capítulo 15 de este fanfic, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo... (no se me ocurren ideas, lo siento)**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que llegué a la universidad a rendir el segundo semestre, pero la verdad es que de lo último que estaba concentrado era de estudiar.

-Repite conmigo…- me dijo Lud en nuestra primera clase de alemán.- Hallo.

-Hallo…

-Wie geth's?- sonrió.

-¿Qué significa lo último?- dije confundido.

-¿Qué tal?...

-Oh.- procedí a anotar lo que significaba, cuando Lud me miró algo apenado.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo miré sonriente.

-Siento que te vas y me dejarás solo…- suspiró.

-Luddy…- me acerqué a él y lo abracé.- Tú dijiste que mientras estuviésemos unidos por nuestras almas, jamás nos separaremos.- sonreí.

-Pero…- se limitó a decir, porque lo detuve poniendo mi dedo en su boca.

-Nada de peros…- acaricie su mejilla.- yo te amo, no te puedo dejar ir…

-Ich liebe dich, Feli.- sonrió y acarició mi cabello.

-Continuemos.- lo besé en la frente.

-Lo siento, acabo de recordar que quedé de juntarme con Kat.- sonrió.

-Tranquilo, yo me quedaré aprendiendo a decir "hola, ¿qué tal?"- reí.

-Está bien, te amo.- salió de la habitación y yo me quedé mirando la nieve desde la ventana.

Ver que la nieve transformaba todo en blanco me hizo recordar los momentos en los que solía disfrutar más de estos fenómenos de la naturaleza, y me hizo preguntar ¿por qué dejé de mirar estos espectáculos? Ya que mi novio no estaba, decidí ir al parque cercano.

Al llegar, descubrí que no fui el único que tuvo esa idea. Elizabeta estaba con un chico alto y lucia como un caballero, pero al ver un poco más de cerca descubrí que era el profesor de Música clásica, Roderich Edelstein.

-Ahora entiendo porque va a la sala de música…

-También yo.- me interrumpió una voz alemana conocida.

-Gilbert.- lo miré sorprendido.

-Hola, Feli…- sonrió a medias.

-¿Recién te diste cuenta de esto o lo sabías antes?- lo miré apenado.

-Recién.- bajó la mirada.- Creo que ella no…- volvió a subir la cabeza.- No merece estar con el asombroso Gilbert, que se quede con el idiota estirado.- sonrió con su muy elevado ego.- Vamos, Feli.

-Está bien.- sonreí y vi a lo lejos a Francis sentado.- ¿Me esperas?

-Claro, vamos con tu amigo.- sonrió y nos acercamos a Francis, quien veía como Arthur se acercaba a un chico alto, rubio y usaba lentes.

-Hola Fran…- sonreí.

-Hola Feli.- señaló la banca para que me sentara.- ¿Qué ironía, no?

-Yo sabía que Arthur es un idiota, pero nunca pensé que se alejaría de ti.- lo miré.

-Lo que pasa es que tuvimos otra pelea sobre nuestros sentimientos, al final Arthur dijo que no me quería y que se terminarían nuestros encuentros casuales.- bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Francis.- suspiré. Vaya manera de darme cuenta de las situaciones que viven mis amigos.

-Te entiendo, pervertido francés.- comenzó a decir Gil, de repente.- Sé lo que se siente ver a la persona que quieres al lado de otro…

-Gracias, malote de música.- dijo el francés, mientras nos veía.

-Por lo mismo, deberías dejar de torturarte y buscar a otro.- rió el alemán.- ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear y deja que esos idiotas disfruten de dañar al otro?

-Gil tiene razón, Francis…-sonreí.

-Por lo menos ustedes pueden ver a la persona que quieren, aunque sea con otra persona…- fuimos interrumpidos por un Antonio caminando melancólico.

-Vamos, cuñadito.- sonreí.- Lovi está bien y puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras…

-Es verdad, pero lo extraño en estos momentos…

-¿Por qué no te unes en este grupo de despechados y Feli?- rieron los tres.

Oye, que mi novio esté ocupado me hace un despechado.- reí.

-Está bien, te lo aceptaré por esta vez.- dijo Gil mientras reía.

-Bueno, soy Antonio Fernández.- sonrió el español.

-Oui, mis modales…-rió el francés.- Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy.

-Mi asombroso nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt.- sonrió el alemán.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Feli.- reí nervioso.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

-Eso lo sabemos, Feli.- dijo Gil.

-Sería un idiota al no acordarme del nombre de mi cuñado.- rió Antonio.

-Además, eres el primero en aceptarme por como soy, Feli.- dijo Francis, mientras me miraba.

-¿Saben qué?- los miré sonriente.- Es mejor que ustedes vayan sin mí, yo me quedaré dibujando el paisaje nevado…

-¿Estás seguro?- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Seguro, vayan a conocerse y a divertirse.- sonreí.

-Está bien, adieu.- dijo Francis mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Adiós.- sonrió Antonio.

-Schûss.- dijo el alemán y así los tres se fueron.

Me quedé reflexionando bastante y comencé a preguntarme como no se me ocurrió presentarlos antes, son demasiado similares en sus gustos, solo cambian sus personalidades.

-Feli…- dijo Emma, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.

-Em.-sonreí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, estaba algo aburrida en mi habitación y me llamó la atención la nieve.- sonrió.

-Al parecer no soy el único.- rió la belga.

-¿Sabías que el chico con el que sale Elizabeta es Roderich?- la miré algo serio.

-No lo sabía, ahora entiendo porque ella va a la sala de música.- sonrió.

-Gil la vio y no pareció contento.- suspiré.

-Bueno, no podía esperar que ella no pasara la página.- me miró apenada.

-Pues, pensé que se tardaría más en hacerlo.- volví a suspirar.

-También yo, pero creo que sale con ese profesor porque no soporta la idea de estar sola.- suspiró.

-Somos dos…- la miré serio.

-Por cierto Feli, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- soltó de repente la belga.

-El 17 de Marzo.- la miré confundido.- ¿Por qué?

-Quería saber si ibas a celebrarlo antes de que te fueras a Italia, para comprarte un regalo.- rió.

Que extraño, es la segunda vez que me hace preguntas irrelevantes con la conversación. ¿Por qué todos se preocupan de mi cumpleaños ahora?, hay cosas más importantes que tratar en estos momentos.

-Por si quieres saberlo, mi dulce favorito son las medialunas.- reí.

-Qué bueno tenerlo en mente.- sonrió y se levantó de la banca.

-¿Ya te vas?- dije confundido.

-No, solo iré a hacer ángeles de nieve.- rió.- ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.- reí y corrí a hacer ángeles de nieve con Emma.

Nos quedamos dos horas jugando con la nieve y riendo como si fuéramos niños pequeños. Aunque todos crecemos, no podemos olvidar el niño que llevamos dentro y a veces debemos dejarlo salir, esa es la filosofía de vida de mi abuelo y en este momento, la entiendo perfectamente.

-Feli…- de repente fui interrumpido por Luddy y Kat, su mejor amiga.

-Hola, ¿por qué no juegan con nosotros?- reí.

-Vamos, Lud…- dijo Kat, sonriendo amistosamente.

-No sé, creo que es muy inapropiado.- dijo Lud seriamente.

-Vamos, amore mio.- sonreí.

Nein.- dijo serio.

-Yo te acompaño, Feli.- sonrió Kat y se unió a nuestra competencia de "¿Quién hace más rápido un ángel de nieve?"

-Yo sé que podemos jugar sin que Lud se oponga.- comenzó a decir Em.- ¿Qué tal una guerra con bolas de nieve?

-¡SI!- grité de alegría.- Chicos contra chicas, quien triunfe se ganará una cena pagada por el equipo perdedor…

-Me uno.- dijo Kat, sonriendo.

-Somos dos, Kat.- sonrió Em.

-¿Qué dices, Lud?- sonreí.

Lud solo suspiró.- Está bien, acepto.- sonrió a medias.

-Genial.- sonreí y lo abracé.

Después de armar las bolas de nieve y de construir un fuerte, comenzamos el combate. Para mi mala suerte, nunca he sido bueno en las guerras, así que después de casi una hora jugando, perdimos.

-Ganamos.- sonrió Em.- choca esos cincos.- dijo con la mano estirada.

-Sí.- Kat chocó los cincos con Emma.

-Feliciano, te dije que no te escondieras siempre en el fuerte.- dijo de mal humor Lud.

-Lo siento.- dije con una risa tímida.

-Tú solo pagarás la cena.- comenzó a caminar serio.

-¿Eh?, pero ambos aceptamos la apuesta.- lo comencé a seguir.

-Pero si hubieses tomado mis sugerencias, no habríamos perdido.- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Yo solo corrí a abrazarlo.- Fue solo un juego, no estés así.- sonreí.

-Lo sé, pero estaría mejor si no hubiésemos esa cena.- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Será genial cumplir con la apuesta, cariño…- junte nuestras frente y sonreí.

-Está bien, sí tú lo dices.- sonrió nervioso y juntó nuestros labios.

-Oigan, tortolos.- gritó Emma, acercándose a nosotros.- Nos vamos por un café, ¿vienen?

-Claro, vamos.- sonreí.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería más cercana y mientras Emma y Kat hablaban de la vida, con Lud nos tomamos de la mano y nos sonreíamos como si nuestra pelea por la guerra no hubiese existido.

-Mein liebe, ¿qué café quieres?- dijo Lud cuando llegamos.

-No lo sé, prefiero un chocolate caliente.- reí.

-Está bien.- sonrió y caminó a la fila, mientras me senté con las chicas.

-Me sorprende que Lud esté contigo.- comenzó diciendo Kat.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- sonreí confundido.

-Porque Lud no es de esos chicos que demuestran mucho amor.- sonrió la ucraniana.- Lo que sea que hagas, sigue así.

-Estás exagerando.- reí mientras lo decía.

-Lo digo en serio, has logrado que ese chico serio, sonría y demuestre amor.- sonrió.- De verdad eres muy especial para él, Feli.

-Grazie, Kat.- sonreí.

-Aquí están sus órdenes.- sonrió Lud y comenzamos a beber lo que pedimos.

Después de estar toda la tarde con las chicas, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Debo decir que aun pienso en lo que me dijo Kat, quizás sea solo su percepción, pero no dejaba de pensar en ello.

-Luddy.- quería salir de mis dudas.

-Dime.- sonrió.

-¿Soy tan especial como para hacerte cambiar?- dije nervioso.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- sonrío.

-Kat me dijo que te hice cambiar, y la verdad es que no sé si eso es bueno o malo.- suspiré y Lud me imitó.

-Feliciano…- se sentó en la cama y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.- La verdad es que antes de conocerte, era algo más serio y costaba hacerme sonreír.

-¿En serio?

-Ja.- sonrió.- Pero, siento que ese yo estaba demasiado vacío…- me abrazó.- Ahora no siento ese vacío que me rodeaba y si eso me hace cambiar, pues he cambiado…

-Pero, no quiero pensar que te obligue a cambiar.- suspiré, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Feli, me cambiaste para mejor.- sonrió.- Desde que te conozco, mi vida ha sido más linda y eso no lo cambiaría por nada…

-Lud.- mis ojos brillaban y veían al hombre que amo.- También me has hecho cambiar…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.- sonreí.- Antes pensaba que solo Oton me enamoraría y pensé que nunca sería capaz de superarlo, pero mírame…- acaricie su mejilla.- ahora te tengo a ti y pienso que a ti jamás te perderé y viviremos juntos por siempre…

-Feli.- juntamos nuestros labios, en un beso lleno de amor.

Después de ese beso, decidimos ir a dormir porque estábamos muy cansados después de la derrota en esa guerra. A pesar de que hemos estado desnudos frente al otro, aun a Lud le da vergüenza verme desnudo para dormir.

-Deberías dejarte los calzoncillos.- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Aún te afecta verme desnudo?- sonreí.

-A veces.- confesó nervioso.

-Luddy, me sorprende que aunque nos hemos visto desnudos los dos, te moleste que no ocupe pijama para dormir.- dije risueño.

-Es que no estoy del todo acostumbrado a verte así.- suspiró y se acomodó en la cama.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.- sonreí y me recosté a su lado.

-Lo dudo.- rió un poco.- Guten Natch.- besó mi frente.

Guten Natch, Lud.- dije con dificultad, aun me costaba pronunciar el alemán.

Lud se rió un poco con mi pronunciación, mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a dormir pacíficamente.

-Ti amo.- me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir sobre el capítulo?, espero que se aclaren un poco sus dudas con respecto al FrUk y al PruHun. Tranquilos, la separación será temporal. Bueno, es lindo también que Lud le enseñe alemán a Feli y saqué a relucir un poco la actitud de Italia en la guerra de bolas de nieve... y EXISTE BAD FRIEND TRIO...

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a seguir la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector. En el capítulo anterior hubo 5 reviews y hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba, lo que me hace decir que estoy de fiesta (?)

Agradecimientos:

dragonadetinta96: Encuentro que tienes mucha razón, no se puede decirle invasión a una Hetafan. ¿La reconquista Española?, ¿Te refieres a ese periodo de tiempo donde España quería de vuelta los territorios americanos que estaban en busca de la emancipación? Lo siento, me emociona mucho la historia, sobre todo la de mi país (por si no lo sabías, soy Chilena.) Quisiera saber como enseñan eso en España.

natalia: Lo siento, este capítulo deja más en dudas lo que pasará con el FrUk, pero haré algo para demostrar que se quedaran juntos. Me disculpo nuevamente por tu educación, créeme, sé lo que se siente estar desconcentrada por las cosas que pasan en los fanfics. Por la escenas subidas de tono, el segundo fanfic tendrá más, y habrá más FrUk (ya que será la pareja principal). Tengo una duda desde lo que pusiste del "autocorrector en francés", ¿Hablas ese idioma?, sino es así ¿Por qué se autocorrige en francés? (si no quieres responder, lo entenderé... siento que estoy siendo muy invasiva)

Loveless043: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Con respecto al FrUk, están separados por el momento, pero confía en mí, volverán a estar juntos. Como dije antes, haré mi segundo fanfic de la pareja FrUk, así que me haría muy feliz si lo leyeras. Ese está en edición por ahora, pero estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en que quede bien.

WarriorCM: Me alegro que te haya gustado los dos capítulos anteriores. Como bien dices, el capítulo anterior fue de intro para los problemas futuros. Sí, acabo de confirmar muchas cosas en este, pero aún quedan incógnitas por resolver. Me alegra saber que me hayas explicado la frase, de verdad muchas gracias por eso.

BCharlotte: Querida Charlotte, espero no haberte dejado con trauma con el capítulo anterior... lo único que sé es que debo desarrollar la historia por ahora, y me alegra saber que a pesar de que no te guste el hard, hagas un esfuerzo por leer lo que escribo. Te adoro, mi pequeña uke tsundere (declaración pública de tu naturaleza, no me mates por eso DD:)

Bueno, debo admitir que no queda mucho para que esta historia termine (si son buenos mis cálculos, quedan entr capítulos más), así que me alegraría saber que me seguirán hasta el final.

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	16. La sorpresa (Antonio)

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?... He aquí el capítulo 16 de esta historia.

Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo Lovino expresaría más abiertamente su amor a Antonio.**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, seguramente ya saben mucho de mí a través de Lovi o de Feli, pero nunca está de más decir un par de cosas, como que estudio en la Universidad R de Estados Unidos y estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera de veterinario. La verdad es que adoro a los animales, en especial a los toros, que son mi especie favorita.

Bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mí o de mi relación con Lovi (sé que muchos quieren saber detalles, pero eso lo dejaré a decisión de mi Lovino), hablaré de la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en la vida, para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido amigo Feliciano, quien también es mi cuñado.

Todo comenzó cuando estaba en casa de los Vargas, visitando a mi novio deportado de Estados Unidos. Comencé a recordar todas las cosas geniales que ha hecho Feliciano por mí en ese año, así que como vi que se acercaba Marzo (bueno, era Diciembre, pero faltaba menos de lo que creen. Es que quería darle la sorpresa de su vida), decidí en ese momento idear una fiesta sorpresa en Canadá, para que mi novio pudiera ver a su hermano. Genial, tenía el lugar y el día, pero me faltaban los invitados y los preparativos.

-Antonio, escúchame…- sentí que dijo Lovi, mientras estaba pensando.

-Lo siento, Lovi cariño…- sonreí.

-¿Qué pensabas, maldición?- me miró molesto.

-En el cumpleaños de Feli…- sonreí.- Quiero que estés con él.

-¿Qué parte de "me deportaron" y "no puedo entrar a Estados Unidos" no estas entendiendo bien, bastardo?

-Por lo mismo, haré la fiesta en Canadá.- sonreí.

-¿Estás loco?- comenzó a reír.- No tengo dinero para viajar a Canadá…

-Yo te pago el pasaje.

-¿y pensaste en la mayoría de los invitados a esa fiesta?

-Tengo un par de ideas, sé que Lud irá a la fiesta y ahora acabo de confirmar que tú también.- sonreí.

-Bastardo, solo hay un problema…- comenzó a decir serio Lovi.- Debes buscar un salón de eventos, preparar todo allá y pensar quien llevará a Feli sin que se dé cuenta de tu plan…

-Lud lo llevará y de eso se encargará tu novio.- sonreí y guiñé mi ojo.

-A veces creo que te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte cuando naciste y por eso eres tan tonto.- suspiró.

-Lovi, hay algo más que debo hablar contigo…- suspiré.- Como sabes, terminaré pronto mi carrera…

-Sí, eso lo sé.- me miró confundido.

-Cuando la terminé, quiero que te vayas a España a vivir conmigo.- sonreí.

-No puedo.- me miró serio.- Es complicado, mi madre no me dejará ir tan fácilmente…

-Yo puedo mantenerte y cuando tenga mi propia consulta veterinaria, necesitaré un administrador de empresa para que dirija mi negocio.- acaricie su mejilla.- No puedo vivir más tiempo lejos de ti…

-Bastardo, yo…- me miró apenado.

-Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, cariño.- guiñé el ojo y escuchamos a Feli gritar "eres de lo peor" y subir a su habitación.

-Ve con tu hermano, yo terminaré de desempacar.- sonreí y Lovi salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Feli.

Me quedé ahí, ordenando y pensando más detalladamente mi plan de la fiesta de cumpleaños, quiero que todos puedan ir a celebrar junto con Feliciano su día especial, además de que siento que mucha gente estará encantada de hacer algo por el chico que siempre hace cosas por el resto.

Al terminar, fui a la habitación de Feli, para también ofrecer mi apoyo a mi mejor amigo. Debo añadir que él no estaba pasando por un buen momento, sobre todo al enterarse de que su madre no dejará que termine su carrera en la Universidad R y quiere llevarlo a Viena, aun sabiendo que tiene a Lud. Feliciano está acumulando mucho rencor contra su madre.

Llegué realmente a interrumpir un momento cariñoso entre los hermanos Vargas, quienes se daban un abrazo. Después de eso, Feli ofreció que cocinara con Lovi, pero quería que subiera el ánimo. En ese momento, mi Lovi querido armó una pequeña escena de celos, fue lo más tierno que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Lovi fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar los gnoccis, dejándonos a Feli y a mí solos… ¡ESTA ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AVERIGUAR MÁS SOBRE A QUIEN INVITAR! Aunque no piensen mal, sabía que debía invitar a los más cercanos, como a Emma y a Elizabeta, sus compañeras. Mi duda caía sobre el pervertido de psicología y el cejotas de medicina.

Como pensaba, ellos eran amigos de Feli, así que tenía una lista de posibles invitados, pero debía corroborar más tarde con Lud y Emma. Al bajar las escaleras, me di cuenta de que había alguien afuera que no se atrevía a tocar la puerta o el timbre, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Volví a subir corriendo y le avise a mi querido amigo que tenía visitas, muy deseadas debo admitir.

Su novio era quien estaba en la entrada, era mejor no decirle nada a Lovi porque por alguna razón, lo odia y no duda en expresar ese odio. Este caso no fue la excepción, ya que cuando Feli le abrió la puerta y él se dio cuenta de quién era, le gritó y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije molesto.

-No quiero al macho patatas aquí.- dijo serio.

-¿Pensaste en tú hermano?, ¿No estabas arrepentido de arruinar en parte su relación?

-¡SÍ, PERO ESO NO HACE QUE LO ACEPTE!- gritó con furia.

-Cálmate, Lovi cariño…- suspiré.

Después de esa pelea y de que Feli se fuera, nos quedamos en su habitación abrazados, hablando y besándonos. Como extrañaba esos labios que reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por mí y que fui muy ciego al no darme cuenta de antes. Lovi casi gritaba que me amaba con sus actos y su manera de actuar en frente mío y yo seguía fijándome en otra chica.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿cuándo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos?, eso pasó cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Lovino, en su rizo, en su aroma, en su actitud inestable conmigo. Me costó un año que estuviera definitivamente conmigo y ahora que estamos juntos, no puedo dejarlo ir. Es por eso que le ofrecí que se fuera a España conmigo después de terminar mis estudios.

-Lovi.- sonreí.

-Dime, bastardo de los tomates.- dijo sonrojado. Qué lindo se ve así.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes?- comencé a acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo sé, idiota.- suspiró.- No me lo tienes que repetir cada 5 minutos…

-Es que no quiero que se te olvide.- lo miré tierno.

-Si no quieres que se me olvide, demuéstramelo con tus actos en vez de con tus palabras…- escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Está bien.- comencé a besar su cabeza cariñosamente.

Después de estar dos semanas demostrándonos amor, volví a la universidad junto con Feliciano. Estaba algo deprimido de no volver con mi Lovi, pero eso es lo que se buscó al ingresar en ese sucio mundo.

Pasé dos semanas, hablando con Emma y Ludwig sobre la fiesta sorpresa, a la cual aceptaron encantados en ir.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto.- sonreí.

-Feli se merece lo mejor.- dijo Emma sonriente, como siempre.

-Si Feli es feliz con esto, yo también.- dijo Lud sonriendo.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda con los amigos de Feli, aun no sé a quién invitar concretamente…

-Bueno, debes invitar a mi hermano… quiere estar en una celebración de Feli antes de que se vaya.- dijo Lud suspirando.

-A Francis y Arthur también.- dijo Emma.- Ellos son muy amigos de Feli.

-A ellos ya lo tenía pensado.- los miré sonriente.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que planear el evento y llevarlo.- dijo Emma.

-Yo seré el encargado de llevarlo a Canadá, así no sospechará.- dijo Lud.

-Tenemos todo planeado, ahora déjenme el resto a mí.

De ese modo, nos empezamos a preparar. Conseguí un local cerca de las Cataratas de Niagara, que es la frontera más próxima y además, será más fácil volver a la universidad después de la fiesta. Emma se encargó de las invitaciones y de la decoración, por otra parte, Lud se encargó de que Feliciano no sospechara nada.

Así pasamos lo que quedaba de Enero y Febrero. Cuando llegamos a Marzo, tenía todo organizado, todos los invitados habían confirmado su asistencia y había comprado el pasaje para Lovi. Solo esperamos a que llegara el día de la fiesta.

-Lovi, ya sabes que hacer.- dije mientras hablaba por teléfono con él y le explicaba cómo sería todo.

-Oye, bastardo…

-Dime, Lovi.- dije con entusiasmo.

-Sobre la propuesta, acepto ir contigo a España…- mis ojos estaban brillando de la emoción al escuchar esa noticia. Lovi ha aceptado ir conmigo.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás, Lovi querido…- dije apresuradamente.

-Lo hago porque ya no soporto más a mi madre.- dijo molesto.- Dice que desperdicie mi vida y que si fuera como Feliciano, nada de esto habría pasado…

-Cariño.- dije algo apenado.

-Es por eso que necesito irme contigo, no quiero seguir con ese monstruo.- suspiró.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien.

-Tengo que colgar, ti amo.- sin más preámbulos, colgó.

De verdad Lovi lo estaba pasando mal en su casa, casi tanto como Feli lo estaba pasando mal con las ideas de su madre. Debo confesar que ella no escucha otras opiniones y cree siempre que ella tiene la razón, cuando a veces está completamente equivocada. Lovi confesó también que ella me culpaba por no vigilarlo, pero la verdad es que no soy quien para evitar que la gente cometa sus errores.

Volviendo a la fiesta, todos los invitados nos fuimos el 16 de Marzo a Canadá, para así estar al día siguiente listos para la celebración. Gracias a que hicimos el "Club de los despechados", me hice amigo con Gilbert, el hermano de Lud y con Francis, el pervertido de psicología. En estos momentos, recuerdo con mucha fuerza la frase "las apariencias engañan", porque Gilbo no era tan rudo como aparentaba y Francis tienes excelentes cualidades además de sus "ganas de dar amour" como le llama él.

-Vamos Francis, a preparar la música.- comenzó a decir Gil.

-Mon ami, debemos ayudar a Antonio con la iluminación.- dijo Francis sonriendo.

-Que Arthur esté cerca del equipo de sonido, no significa que no puedas estar ahí…- dijo serio Gil.- Acompaña al asombroso.

-Bueno, debo admitir que será genial molestar a Arthur.- rió Francis y se fue con Gil.

-Antonio, falta el pastel.- de repente dijo Emma.

-Está bien, lo pedí para recogerlo en una hora más.- sonreí. Organizar una fiesta es estresante.

-Está bien.- Emma se fue a ver las cosas para beber.

-Antonio, no hay brandy.- comenzó a decir Arthur.

-Pedí bebidas de gusto general, si quieres algo especia debes traerlo tú.- dije suspirando.

-Está bien…

-Antonio, ¿no puedo traer a alguien al evento?- comenzó a decir Elizabeta.- Quiero que venga un amigo…

-Si es ese profesor estirado, no es necesario que venga a arruinar la fiesta con sus tontas opiniones sobre la música.- gritó Gil.

-No te pedí permiso a ti, Gilbert…- dijo molesta la húngara.

-Pero si yo digo que no, Antonio también.- sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Roderich puede ser muy agradable, Gil…- la húngara comenzó a acercarse al alemán con un aura asesina.

-Tranquila, madame.- dijo Francis deteniéndola.

-Aléjate de mí, pervertido.- comenzaron a forcejear.

-Francis, déjala ir.- Genial, ahora Arthur se metió en la pelea.

-Claro, cuando ella deje en paz a mi amigo…

-Bueno, también quería invitar a un amigo al evento…- ¿es qué no se dan cuenta de que estamos haciendo?

-Sí es al idiota americano, no te molestes en hacerlo…- rió el francés con su peculiar risa.- Le dije que no viniera sino quería armar un escándalo.

-BASTARD.- ahora Arthur estaba peleando con Francis y Elizabeta seguía acercándose a Gil.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES!- grité cuando me sacaron de quicio.- No es mi culpa que tengan problemas de convivencia, pero ahora todos estamos aquí por un motivo y ese es Feliciano…- caminé a la salida.- Cuando vuelva de buscar el pastel y a mi novio, quiero que ustedes estén tranquilos… Te lo encargo, Em.- salí y fui por Lovi a la estación de buses, ya que no había un aeropuerto cercano.

-Bastardo…- al verlo, sonreí aliviado.

-Estás aquí.- lo abracé.

-También te extrañé, idiota.- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Vamos por el pastel y a dejar tus cosas en el hotel.- tomé su maleta y caminamos al auto que arrendé.

En el trayecto conversamos de las cosas que haríamos cuando estuviésemos en España y como sería su vida mientras yo me estabilizo económicamente. Al estar de vuelta en el salón de eventos, estaba igual que antes… Arthur gritándole cosas en inglés a Francis y Elizabeta tratando de golpear a Gil con un sartén.

-Emma, ¿de dónde diablos consiguió Elizabeta un sartén?- dije sorprendido y molesto.

-Fue a la cocina y sacó uno…- dijo agotada.- Comenzó a decirle a Gilbert que viniera con mamá y empezaron una persecución.

-Estos idiotas.- Lovi estaba perdiendo la paciencia tanto como yo.

-No sé porque tanto odio entre ellos, si antes había amor.- suspiré.

-ESCUCHEN, MALDITOS.- gritó de repente Lovi.- NO QUIERO QUE ARRUINEN EL DÍA ESPECIAL DE MI HERMANO Y MUCHO MENOS QUE SE COMPORTEN COMO ANIMAL…

-Todos estamos aquí por Feli…- dije suspirando pesadamente.

-Me da igual, no dejaré que este idiota escape.- dijo Eli aun siguiendo a Gil.

-Sí Francis no le hubiese dicho eso a Alfred, quizás no estaría tan molesto con él.- dijo Arthur, lanzando una mirada de odio al francés.

-Deténganse, por favor.- comenzó a decir Emma.- Si Feliciano no les importa, sigan sus discusiones afuera…

Comenzaron a mirarse y Elizabeta salió del salón.- A mí no me interesa que él esté de cumpleaños…

-Bien, vete sola.- dijo Emma.

-Se irá conmigo, para empezar no entiendo porque fui invitado si él me odia.- sin más preámbulos, Arthur se fue junto a Elizabeta.

-¿Alguien más se quiere ir?- dijo Emma, con convicción.

Francis y Gilbert se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Después de eso, seguimos organizándonos para la espera de Feli. Mientras poníamos todo en orden nuevamente (ya que con las peleas se movieron varias cosas y debimos ponerlas en su lugar), sentimos como una moto se acercaba a nosotros.

-Llegaron, escóndanse.- dije, mientras buscaba donde esconderme.

-Lud, ¿por qué estamos tan lejos de la universidad?- sentí que dijo Feli.

-Bueno…- Lud encendió las luces y salimos de nuestros escondites, gritando "SORPRESA. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, las cosas se arreglaran de alguna manera que ni yo sé, pero es cosa de pensar. Bueno, Feli está de cumpleaños, así que celebren junto a él.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener su perspectiva de lector. Debo decir, con mucha alegría... **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!, **estoy a punto de cumplir mi primera meta, gracias a ustedes (: (sí, mi primera meta son los 50 reviews)

Ahora los saludos individuales:

WarriorCM: La verdad es que no pensaba incluir el AusHun, pero sentía que debía darle dramatismo a la historia (?)... El Bad Friend Trio está formado de una manera extraña, pero está en todo su esplendor. Tomaré tu consejo de no decir como quedaran las parejas.

dragonadetinta96: Debo decir que yo al igual que Feli estoy aprendiendo alemán, es un lindo idioma. Con respecto a la historia, gracias por responder mi pregunta y perdón si sonó un poco torpe de mi parte, pero prefiero preguntar a quedarme con la duda, ¿no?... Por otra parte, Nueva Extremadura era el nombre que recibió Santiago cuando los conquistadores recién llegaron a Chile.

natalia: ¡GIVE ME FIVE! -alza su mano- Me alegra saber que eres chilena (sí, me emociono cuando encuentro personas de la misma nacionalidad que yo). ¿Cómo es estar en el ser invisible?, es decir, tiene su lado divertido... Con respecto a la pelea con las bolas de nieve, la verdad es que tengo referencia solamente por las películas y las series, no sabía que era tan complicado -suspira- Por otra parte, a mi también me gusta el BFT y siento que el inglés es un idiota en cierto sentido y aquí lo confirmo. Por último, AMO EL FRANCÉS, pero no lo sé hablar -cabizbaja- Me emocioné demasiado cuando te despediste, de verdad me encanta el idioma.

BCharlotte: Queridisima amiga, sabes que lo digo en broma (bueno, no tanto), y sabes que te adoro. Sobre el capítulo, me alegra que siempre te gusten a pesar de que no leas yaoi muy seguido... TE QUIERO BONITA.

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	17. La sorpresa

**Hola a todos...**

**¿Cómo están?... Espero que muy bien. He aquí el capítulo 17 de esta historia. **

**¡LO SIENTO DEMASIADO!, me he tardado en subir el capítulo, pero estoy en periodo de pruebas y no he tenido tiempo hasta hoy. No es que vaya a dejar la historia así. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo iría a todos los países a buscar a su respectivo representante.**

* * *

Esa mañana de 17 de Marzo, me había despertado temprano para ir a clases normalmente, cuando me di cuenta de que Luddy seguía durmiendo. Se veía tan adorable con su cabello desordenado y su respiración tan tranquila. No pude evitar acariciar su rostro.

-Feli...-dijo aún somnoliento.

-Lo siento, mio amore.- dije apenado.- Te he despertado.

-No te preocupes, ya iba a despertar de todos modos.- abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días.- sonreí y besé su frente.

-Buenos días.- me abrazó.- Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Luddy.- besé sus labios.- Te acordaste...

-Bueno, diría mejor que lo averigüe.- me miró.- Ya que mi novio omite ciertas cosas.

-Lo siento.- reí.- Sabes que soy torpe.

-Y también sé que me amas y que no debería importarme el resto de las cosas.- sonrió y me besó.

El día había empezado genial, ¿no es lindo despertar con la persona que amas a tú lado? Me vestí y me arreglé para ir a clases, pero Lud me detuvo.

-Amor, debo ir a clases.- lo miré extrañado.

-Tengo otros planes para nosotros, despreocúpate de tus clases por hoy.-sonrió.- Espera a que termine de arreglarme, no me tardo.

-Pero, ¿no se molestaran los demás al no saludarme hoy?- dije confundido.

-Confía en mí, te saludaran.- sonrió.

-Está bien.- sonreí.- Estaré esperando en tú moto...

-Ve.- besó mi frente y me fui.

Lud estaba actuando demasiado extraño, por lo general no falta a clases, ni aunque esté enfermo y ahora por ser mi cumpleaños desea faltar. Llegué al lugar donde guarda su moto y vi mi casco, un poco apenado.

-Quisiera que Lovi estuviera aquí conmigo...- suspiré. En estos momentos estaría hablando con él sobre lo difícil que ha sido su carrera y como ha logrado mantenerse.

Suspiré amargamente, de solo pensar que él quizás ni siquiera vendría, me hacía el día más triste y sabía que debía permanecer feliz. Además, mañana también es su cumpleaños (extrañamente, nuestros padres son muy organizados a la hora de tener hijos).

-¿Nos vamos?- sentí que llegó Lud.

-Vámonos.- sonreí y me subí a la moto.

Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez era con resignación. Sabía también que si fuera por Lovino, estaría aquí. Fue un error, al fin y al cabo, lo que nos separaba temporalmente.

-Será un viaje largo en avión.- sentí que dijo Lud.

-¿En avión?- me exalté.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces, no te preocupes y disfruta el día.- al final eso, sentí que llegamos al aeropuerto.

Entramos al edificio, con Lud agarrando mi mano. A veces me sorprendía lo espontaneo que podía llegar a ser.

-Espera aquí.- dijo, señalando unos asientos.

-Está bien.- sonreí y vi como caminaba a la sala de embarque.

Me quedé observando sus movimientos, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea a dónde íbamos. Tomó mi brazo y comenzamos a correr.

-No tenemos tiempo.- siguió corriendo y subimos a un avión que extrañamente esperaba solo a dos pasajeros.

Lud me miró, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. De repente se escuchó un "A todos los pasajeros, favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, para poder iniciar el despegue", a lo cual hice caso.

Extrañamente nadie dijo nada sobre a donde se dirigía el avión, hasta que después de unas horas.

-Nos dirigimos cerca de las Cataratas del Niagara.- soltó de repente mi novio, al ver que casi nos acercamos a destino.

-¿Por qué vamos hacia un destino romántico, si es mi cumpleaños?- lo miré sorprendido.- No es que no me guste la sorpresa…

-No vamos porque sea un destino romántico, es otro el motivo.- sonrió.

-¿Lo puedo saber ahora?- lo miré dudoso.

-Espera a verlo.- me miró.- A veces eres muy impaciente.

Suspiré. No sé porque nadie quería decirme nada, además no había recibido llamadas de mis amigos. Quizás se olvidaron, porque tampoco lo he mencionado a nadie. Solo Antonio y Emma sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños, así que no me es de extrañar que Francis, Gilbert, Arthur, Elizabeta y Kat no me saludaran.

-Vamos, el avión aterrizó y no tenemos mucho tiempo.- me dijo Lud, mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón.

Caminamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la moto, que no me pregunten como Lud la trajo, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Quieres comer, antes de seguir el viaje?

-Claro, no creo que pueda aguantar más con el estómago vacío.- reí y besé la mejilla de mi amado.

Después de comer en el aeropuerto, nos subimos a la moto y nos dirigimos a lo que a mí me pareció "sin rumbo", pero Lud tomaba caminos muy decididamente. A las 2 horas de andar en moto, nos detuvimos cerca de un salón de eventos muy grande.

-¿Lud?- dije sorprendido al ver el edificio.

-Vamos, ven aquí.- sonrió y entramos.

Me di cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, así que encendí las luces y ahí estaban Antonio, Emma, Gilbert y Francis, con un enorme cartel gritando "¡SORPRESA!, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

-Grazie, chicos…-sonreí.- Pero, ¿Por qué teníamos que estar tan lejos de la universidad?, prácticamente en otro país.

-Porque sí era en Estados Unidos, no habría podido venir, idiota fratello.- al escuchar eso, me dirigí a la fuente del sonido y ahí estaba Lovi.

Al verlo, me quedé bastante sorprendido y no pude evitar llorar.

-Lovi.- sonreí y lo abracé.

-Idiota, no me abraces tan fuerte.- aunque los demás consideraban eso grosero, yo sabía que se había preocupado por mí.

-¿Quién organizó todo esto?- dije, cuando finalicé el abrazo.

-Bueno, entre todo nos organizamos para hacerte esta fiesta.- dijo Francis, sonriendo.- Pero, él de la idea es Antonio.

-Sí, fue una idea asombrosa del chico de los tomates.- rió Gil con su peculiar risa.

-¡Ay, chicos!- sonrió Toñi.- Me sonrojan.- me abrazó.

-Gracias por pensar en esto, Antonio.- sonreí y besé su mejilla.

-Un placer, Feli.- rió y vi como Gil encendía el equipo musical, que comenzó a emitir una canción para bailar.

-Me encanta esta canción.- sonrió Emma y se llevó a Francis para bailar.

Yo tomé el brazo de Lud y le pedí que bailara conmigo, a lo que respondió:

-No sé bailar.

-Vamos, no me interesa eso.- sonreí.- Quiero que bailes conmigo, es mi fiesta.- lo miré tierno.

-Está bien, a ti no puedo decirte que no.- rió y comenzamos a bailar.

Francis bailaba con Emma y Gil, mientras Antonio y Lovino bailaban aparte.

-Gracias.- solté de repente, abrazando a Lud.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias a mí?- me miró extrañado.

-Porque gracias a ti, soy feliz hoy.- besé sus labios.- Sin ti, esto habría sido completamente diferente.

-Feli.- nos besamos nuevamente y vi por la puerta a Arthur y Elizabeta, que tenían en sus manos unas botellas de cerveza y miraban hacia el edificio.

-¿Me esperas?- sonreí.- No me tardo…

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, preguntándome porque estaban ahí y no en la fiesta conmigo. Al verme, ellos intentaron ignorarme, pero mi persistencia pudo más que el que me ignoraran.

-¿Por qué no están adentro?- los miré serio.- Pensé que éramos amigos.

-Porque no quiero estar con Gilbert ahí.- soltó Eli, seria.

-Y yo no quiero ver a Francis.- dijo Arthur.

-¿Y yo no importo en esto?- los miré cruzado de brazos.- Dejen de lado sus peleas infantiles y acompáñenme en mi día.

-No son infantiles.- se quejó el de las cejas gruesas.

-Sí lo son, asuman que se quieren y que les duele estar separado del otro.- seguía en la misma posición.

-Gilbert no me quiere, si de verdad lo hiciera, dejaría que me fuera con Roderich.- dijo Elizabeta.

-Es obvio que te quiere, te recuerdo que le hiciste daño al mentirle, pero no ha podido olvidarse de ti.- suspiré, mientras Eli quedaba cabizbaja.

-y Francis estaría solo para mí, no intentaría ligarse a media universidad. ¿Qué puedes decir con respecto a eso?- dijo el inglés con un aire de superioridad.

-Puedo decir que hace mucho que Francis no coquetea con nadie, a no ser que sea broma.- reí.- El solo lo hace porque esa es su personalidad, pero he visto cómo te mira y como brillan sus ojos al hablar de ti…

-Pero…- iba a refutar el chico, pero lo detuve.

-Además, sabes que cuando te dice que te ama, lo dice en serio.- sonreí.- Francis no se destaca por ser mentiroso con sus sentimientos y le duele mucho que tú solo actúes con indiferencia.

Arthur quedó cabizbajo, junto con Elizabeta.- Ahora, vengan a mi fiesta… No creo que hayan viajado tan lejos para solo beber cervezas.- sonreí y comencé a caminar al edificio.

Increíblemente, ellos comenzaron a seguirme, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Al entrar con ellos, el alemán y el francés quedaron observándolos por un largo rato, mientras yo volvía a los brazos de mi querido novio.

-Ya volví, espero que no me extrañaras.- reí y lo besé.

La fiesta siguió "normal", hasta que todos comenzaron a beber y a comportarse de la manera contraria a lo que normalmente son, aunque había excepciones.

Francis estaba conversando muy alegremente con Arthur, Elizabeta reía con bromas que hacía Gilbert, Antonio estaba besando a Lovino muy apasionadamente, cosa que él menor no dejaría que hiciera tan fácilmente y Emma estaba triste diciendo "todos tienen novios con quien pasar la noche y yo soy la única que se quedó sola".

-¡ES HORA DE LOS REGALOS!- gritó Antonio.

-Vamos, Feli.- dijo Lud, mientras caminaba hacia una mesa.

-Está bien, Luddy.- lo seguí y me di cuenta de que la mesa estaba llena de presentes.

-Vamos Feli, ábrelos.- dijo una dulce belga.

Comencé a abrir los regalos uno por uno, preguntando de quien era y dando las respectivas gracias. Había todo tipo de regalos, chocolates, medias lunas, pinturas, libros y extrañamente, una caja de condones. Con este último, todos dirigieron sus miradas a Francis.

-¿Qué?- los miró serio.- Es un regalo útil.- el francés guiñó su ojo y yo reí.

Ya en medianoche, estaban todos ebrios, para el gusto general. Me podía dar cuenta de que las parejas que estaban peleadas, se besaban con un deseo que solo era revelable en ese estado.

-¿Dónde queda el hotel?- gritó Arthur.

-A una cuadra.- gritó Antonio, mientras miraba a Lovi con cara de hacer algo similar.

-Au revoir, mes amis.- dijo Francis, después de tomar al inglés de la cintura y caminar en dirección al hotel.

-El asombroso yo está demasiado cansado.- sentí que dijo Gil, luego de guiñar el ojo a Eli.- Creo que haré lo mismo que Francis e iré a "dormir" al hotel.- rió y se fue con la chica.

-Era de esperarse.- sonreí y caminé en dirección a mi hermano para saludarlo por su cumpleaños.- Fratello, feliz cumpleaños…

-Grazie, stronzo fratello.- rió y me abrazó.

Definitivamente el alcohol sacaba lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros.

-También quiero saludarte, Lovi cariño.- sonrió Antonio y una vez separado de mí, lo besó.

-¿Por qué no todos nos vamos al hotel a dormir?- los miré y bostece. Al parecer yo era el único que realmente estaba cansado.

-Ese es mi cuñado.- rió el español y caminó con Lovi.

Me di la media vuelta y vi a Emma aun sola. Con Lud la ayudamos a caminar hacia el hotel y la dejamos en su habitación.

-Vaya día.- dije, mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra habitación.

-Así es, solo me preocupa lo que pueda pasar al día siguiente.- suspiró mi amado.

-A mi igual, pero por ahora disfrutemos que estamos a solas.- tomé su mano.

-¿No me digas que tú…?- dijo Lud, sorprendido.

-No, no.- reí.- Aun no quiero hacer uso del regalo de Francis…

-Eso pensé.- me miró y abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Entramos y caminamos hacia la cama. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, para poder recostarme. Lud hacía lo mismo.

-Por cierto.- dijo mi novio, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Dime.- lo miré.

-No te he dado mi regalo.- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita.- Espero te guste.- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Es un anillo de compromiso?- dije sonriente.

-Nein, no es eso.- suspiró.

-Ok, lo veré ahora.- sonreí y abrí la caja. En su interior, había una cruz de hierro, con una fecha escrita.

-Es la fecha en la que te conocí.- sonrió.

-Es hermosa.- lo miré emocionado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Claro.- sonreí y me quedé de espalda, mientras él me colocaba la cruz en el cuello.

-Espero que te haya gustado, de verdad.- sonrió y besó mi cabello.

-Aprendí a decir "te amo", en alemán.- sonreí.- Ich liebe dich…

Lud me abrazó y se recostó en la cama, acto que imité. Luego de eso, me acomodé en esta y me preparé para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Luddy querido.- sonreí, pero la única respuesta que recibí fue un ronquido. El pobre estaba tan cansado, que se durmió enseguida.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y dormí, no sin antes pensar que este había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, además de que ha sido una divertida fiesta de cumpleaños y que muchos se están reconciliando. Bello acto él que Lovi haya hecho presencia solo por su "idiota fratello" en esa fiesta.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva de lector. **¡HE LLEGADO A LOS 50 REVIEWS, ANTES DE TERMINAR ESTE FANFIC!, **de verdad, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que nos llevemos de maravillas con las siguientes que escriba.

Paso a comentar los reviews:

dragonadetinta96: **¡GRACIAS POR SER EL REVIEW 49 Y 51!, **de verdad eres una de mis mayores seguidores y te lo agradezco mucho. Tranquila, el review 49 no se vio prepotente o grosero, así que no creo que nadie se haya ofendido con el. Con respecto a mis clases de alemán, son muy entretenidas, pero me es complicado seguirlas porque siempre hay feriados que me impiden estar en mi escuela aprendiéndolo (lo que pasa es que el alemán solo lo tengo los días sábados y no como una asignatura obligatoria, como odio eso). Haciendo referencia a la historia, no quería que el 17 fuese el cumpleaños de los hermanos Vargas, como si fuesen gemelos, así que dejé que Lovi estuviera un día después xDDD... El Bad Friend Trio, será coronado así después. Sobre la historia de España, la verdad es un tema que me interesa bastante, si quisieras añadirme lo que sea de ella, te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Guest: ¡GRACIAS POR SER EL REVIEW 50!, me alegra que te guste la parte Spamano del fanfic (:

natalia: Gracias por aclararme como es vivir en Mattie xDD, la verdad es que me dio mucha risa el relato. No sabía que los franceses fuesen tan fomes para sus bromas, eso me hace pensar más que soy como ellos e.e  
Con respecto a la historia, bueno trataré de no hacerla tan cliché, aunque sabemos que ellos se quedaran juntos al fin y al cabo. El FrUk está tomando forma de nuevo de una manera "inesperada" y a la vez "esperada". Sí ahora odias a Arthur por lo que le hace a Francis, en el otro fanfic si es que lo sigues, odiarás a Francis un poco (spoiler, spoiler everywhere).  
Sería muy feliz si me enseñaras francés, senpai (sí, tengo un año menos que tú). Esperaré con ansias el link.

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	18. Pasó lo inevitable

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. He aquí el capítulo 18 de mi fanfic.

Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habría una ciudad italiana con nombre alemán e.e (me corrigen si la hay xDDD)

* * *

Una vez mi cumpleaños finalizó, los meses comenzaron a pasar más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, encontrándome a solo 3 semanas de finalizar el segundo semestre.

-Luddy.- suspiré.

-Feli.- me miró apenado.

-Nos quedan 3 semanas juntos.- bajé la mirada.

-No pienses en eso, querido.- sonrió a medias.

Sé que esto le afectaba de igual manera que a mí, pero tenía el plan de quedarme con él.

-Si no quieres que me vaya, no me dejes ir.- susurré.

-No puedo interponerme entre tus decisiones familiares.-suspiró.- Por mucho que no quiera, nos quedan dos opciones: terminar lo que tenemos o seguir a distancia…

-No digas eso.- estaba a punto de llorar.

-Es lo que tengo para ofrecerte, disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda y después tú decides si es un adiós para siempre, para que ambos podamos rehacer nuestras vidas o torturarnos con una relación en la que no nos vamos a tener cerca.- sentí que Lud estaba de la misma manera que yo.- Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo…

-Te amo.- no pude aguantar más y me abracé a él, llorando.

Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no puedo creer que todo se esté cayendo en un abismo que no puedo evitar, ni siquiera con la mayor de mis fuerzas.

Lud besó mi frente, mientras yo me quedaba abrazado a él.

-Lo siento.- sentí que una lágrima rodó por sus ojos, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

-Yo también.- No quería alejarme de él.

Sentí como tomó mi mentón y besó mis labios, en un beso que estaba lleno de sentimientos tristes. Al finalizar, sentí como secó mis lágrimas y suspiro.

-Disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos, Feli.- me miró.

-Siempre, Lud.- volví a abrazarlo y seguí llorando.

Esa semana pasó muy rápido y seguí disfrutando de mi vida en pareja con Lud, que después de esa charla, no se alejaba de mí. Con suerte nos separábamos cuando íbamos a clases.

Pero, nadie parecía extrañarme en los almuerzos. Francis estaba muy preocupado de hacer que Arthur fuese de una vez por todas, su novio. Gil, después del despido del profesor de música clásica, volvió a tratar de conquistar a Elizabeta. Por otra parte, Emma estaba bastante ocupada con un nuevo chico, del que nadie tiene conocimiento alguno más que ella.

A solo una semana y media para terminar el semestre, recordé el pequeño plan que tenía en mente de quedarme en Estados Unidos de todas maneras, ya que mi madre no vendría a buscarme. Todo era perfecto.

Bueno, quizás se pregunten ¿Por qué sigo diciendo que me voy? O ¿Por qué de todas maneras aprendí alemán?, es porque se me olvidó que me quedaba ese recurso y además, debía mantener la farsa.

-Lud.- dije decidido.

-Feli.- besó mi frente.

-Me quedaré contigo.- sonreí.

-¿No crees que sería muy arriesgado quedarte?- me miró serio.

-Sé que es arriesgado, pero no creo que venga mi madre a buscarme y será muy tarde cuando ella se dé cuenta de que no volví.- lo abracé.

-No lo sé, Feliciano.- dijo serio.- No quiero después tener problemas con tu familia…

-No pienses en mi familia, piensa en lo que estoy arriesgando por ti.- lo miré serio.- Te amo y vivir sin ti sería algo que no quiero experimentar.

-También te amo.- dijo sonrojado.

De repente, sentí que tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy.- besé su frente y abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa, era Antonio.- Toñi.

-Feli, hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo serio.

-Claro, pasa.- sonreí y lo deje entrar.

-¿Te molestaría que se vaya Lud?, es algo que quiero hablarte a solas.- murmuró el español.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo iba a comprar unas cosas antes de volver a Alemania.- sonrío.- Hablamos después, Feli.- sin más que decir, se fue.

Miré a mi acompañante, que tenía una mirada muy seria. No debía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hablé con Lovi, dijo que tu madre quitó tu matricula en la Universidad.- su tono de voz reflejaba sinceridad.

-No importa.- suspiré.- De todas maneras, me quedaré aquí, con Lud.- lo miré.

-¿QUÉ?- me miró sorprendido.- No desobedezcas a tu madre, Feli…

-Quiero quedarme aquí, no importa si deba quedarme en la calle, mientras tenga a Lud a mi lado.- bajé la mirada.

-No es lo único que está haciendo.- Antonio se acercó y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.- Ella viene a recogerte.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- grité.

-Lovi dijo que sabía que a último momento, te fugarías, así que compró pasajes para recogerte y llega hoy.- suspiró el español.

Todo se empezó a derrumbar, no iba a poder quedarme con Ludwig si ella llegaba a recogerme. Comencé a llorar, con mucha tristeza, rabia, rencor, odio. Mi vida estaba siendo destruida desde afuera, como hace 2 años atrás.

-Como odio que cada vez que llego a amar a alguien, siempre intentan alejarme de esta persona.- dije, en un arrebato de ira.

-Tranquilo, lo solucionaremos de alguna manera.- dijo Antonio para consolarme.

-No creas eso, sabes cómo es esa bruja que se hace llamar mi madre.- seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Toñi no supo que más decir, solo siguió abrazándome para consolarme, pero la verdad es que nada podía hacer que dejara de llorar.

-Feli…- cuando llegó Lud y me vio así, fue corriendo a abrazarme.

-Mejor los dejo solos.- dijo el español, abandonando la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Lud, al ver que no cesaban mis lágrimas.

-Mi madre viene, nos va a separar.- me aferré a su cuerpo, con mucha fuerza.

-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar.- me acarició el cabello.

No dejé de llorar en todo lo que quedaba ese día. Mi madre solo pensaba en "protegerme", cuando ella es el mayor peligro en mi vida. Lud no se apartó de mi lado en ningún momento, no lo permitía.

-Feliciano.- me besó incontables veces.- sé fuerte por nosotros dos.

-¿Qué?- lo miré sorprendido.

-Sé fuerte por los dos, no me dejes enterrado en tus recuerdos, jamás.- me miró, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.- Prométemelo.

-Yo nunca podría hacer eso, no digas cosas así.- lo abracé.

Como Antonio había dicho, mi madre había llegado a Estados Unidos, a vigilarme antes de que terminara el semestre. Solo puedo decir que no conocía esa faceta psicópata de ella, llamaba cada una hora a la Universidad para saber si estaba ahí; sí salía, me llamaba al teléfono móvil muchas veces.

Al finalizar el semestre, hubo una fiesta para los graduados. Ahí pude despedirme de mis amigos y enterarme lo que había hecho estás semanas que he estado más con Lud.

Francis consiguió que Arthur aceptara ser su novio, y se comprometieron a quedarse juntos mientras terminaban sus estudios. Ambos al verme, me dieron un abrazo muy grande.

-Merci, Feli.- dijo el francés, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- lo miré serio.

-Sin ti, no tendría a este idiota gruñón que tanto quiero.- sonrió.

-¿A quién llamas gruñón, pervertido de mierda?- dijo el inglés, entre serio y sonrojado.

-No es nada, yo también debo darles las gracias por ayudarme.- sonreí.

-No es el único que te debe dar las gracias.- dijo Gilbert, interrumpiendo.

-Sin ti, jamás hubiese estado de nuevo con este egocéntrico.- rio Eli.

-¿A quién llamas egocéntrico?- dijo Gil con aire de superioridad.- El asombroso yo no va a aceptar insolencias de parte tuya, marimacho.

Los cinco comenzamos a reír, mientras Antonio se acercaba al grupo, junto con Emma.

-Definitivamente te extrañaremos, Feli.- dijo Emma, sonriendo a medias.

-Yo también los extrañaré, chicos.- los miré apenado.

-Cambiando el tema.- dijo Antonio, atrayendo la atención de todos ahí reunidos.- Necesitamos un nombre para el grupo que formamos con Gil y Francis.

-Es verdad.- me miró el francés.- Como último acto, deberías nombrar el grupo que tú creaste.- guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

-Yo quería que nos llamáramos "Gilbert y los polluelos", pero estos idiotas dijeron que no inmediatamente.- suspiró el alemán.- Por lo mismo, es tu deber nombrarnos de una manera asombrosa.- Me quedé pensando por al menos, 2 minutos.

-¿Qué les parece "Bad Friend Trio"?- sonreí.

-Me gusta.- sonrió el español.

-Oui.- guiñó el ojo el francés.

-Es ingenioso y asombroso, tiene mi apoyo.- rio el alemán.

-Está decidido.- reí y todos sonrieron.

-Ahora que todos somos felices, deberíamos darnos un abrazo grupal.- dijo la belga, con su típica sonrisa felina.

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!- gritaron todos al unísono y nos reunimos en un círculo, abrazándonos entre todos.

Después de esa celebración, volví a mi habitación. En ella solo se encontraba mi madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije serio.

-Nos vamos, ya arme tus maletas y el taxi nos está esperando.- me miró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni siquiera me he despedido de Lud.- comencé a llorar.

-Pues mejor, así no te da el sentimiento de nostalgia.- tomó mis maletas y comenzó a caminar.- Vámonos.

El camino hacia la salida se me hizo muy silencioso. Todos me miraban, mientras yo caminaba cabizbajo y hacía oídos sordos a todos a mí alrededor. Lo único que escuchaba era mis lágrimas caer. Al salir, estaba el taxi esperando afuera, con el propósito de llevarme al aeropuerto y alejarme de mi amado.

-Lud, ven luego.- decía en mi mente, pero al subir al auto, él no había aparecido.

-Asúmelo Feliciano, ese noviecito tuyo no vendrá a despedirte.- dijo seriamente mi madre, mientras daba la orden de marchar.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse, mientras miraba por la ventana. Todos estaban reunidos ahí, despidiéndose con la mano. Buscaba desesperadamente a Lud, pero él no hacía acto de presencia.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me quedé sentado en la sala de embarque, mientras mi madre pasaba mis maletas y se encargaba de ver los asientos en ese vuelo. Me contuve de llorar, por lo que alguna vez me dijo mi padre. De repente, comencé a sentir mucho ruido y comencé a mirar en dirección a este.

-Feli.- fue lo único que pude entender.

Al darme cuenta de esa voz que me llamaba, corrí en dirección a esta. Era una voz seria, masculina, tan querida. Esa voz pertenecía a mi novio.

Al verlo, corrí más rápido para abrazarlo.

-Lud.- no pude contener las lágrimas.

-Feli, no me dejes.- dijo él, abrazándome fuerte.

-Ti amo.- seguía abrazado a él.

-Feliciano, es hora de irnos.- sentí que dijo mi madre.

De repente, Lud se alejó de mí y fue en dirección a mi madre, quien lo miraba como alguien que iba a interrumpir sus planes.

-Señora Vargas, sé que no nos conocemos, soy Ludwig, el novio de su hijo.- le dio la mano en forma de saludo, pero ella no lo aceptó.- Bueno, yo lo amo y me hace muy infeliz que usted no entienda nuestro amor.

-Yo entiendo que se amen, pero debo velar por la seguridad de Feliciano.- dijo mi madre, seria y cruzada de brazos.- Debe quedarse cerca de mí, nadie va a saber protegerlo de la manera que yo lo hago.

-Yo también me preocupo por él, porque de verdad lo amo.- Lud estaba muy serio, más de lo normal.

-Pues, nada va a superar el amor de una madre, niño.

-¿Usted no sabe que en cualquier momento, Feliciano deberá alejarse de usted?-

-Pues, prefiero que sea después, cuando sea independiente.- lo miró seria.- No me vas a convencer de que no se vaya, niño.

-Entiéndame, yo no quiero estar alejado de él.

-Pues, vete a Austria con él.- lo miró desafiante.- ¿O crees que él debería sacrificar todo por ti?

Yo no podía seguir viendo como mi madre agredía verbalmente a mi novio, no quería tener que hacer esto más difícil para todos.

-Lud, déjalo.- me puse entre medio de los dos.- Es mejor que me vaya.

-Feliciano.- me miró sorprendido y apenado.

-Escúchame, Lud.- tomé sus manos y lo miré seriamente.- No vamos a conseguir que ella no me lleve, y no quiero que dejes tu vida de lado por mí.- tomé airé y continúe.- No dejes tu carrera de lado por mí, continua tu vida…

-Pero…- iba a dar su opinión, cuando lo silencié con un dedo.

-Debes priorizar tus estudios.- suspiré.- Sí en dos años más, quieres seguir conmigo, puedes ir a buscarme, pero hasta entonces…- lo miré.- Prométeme que seguirás viviendo, que seguirás con ánimos de terminar tus estudios, que nunca me olvidaras, que velaras por tú bienestar…

-Feli.- me miró serio.- Lo prometo.- sentía que él iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

"FAVOR A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON VUELO A VENECIA, ITALIA, FAVOR DE ABORDAR EL AVIÓN. POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS"

-Debo irme.- dije serio.

-Cuídate mucho.- dijo serio y apartando la mirada.

-Recuerda, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.- besé sus labios y me fui con mi madre.

Comencé a caminar, sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si volteaba, me iría de nuevo corriendo a los brazos de Lud y eso dificultaría más las cosas de lo que ya estaban.

-Qué bueno que optaste por lo mejor, hijo.- dijo mi madre, sonriendo.

-Espero que hayas pedido asientos separados, no quiero mirarte la cara.- dije serio.

-Hijo, no seas caprichoso y hazme caso.- acarició mi cabeza.- Todas estas cosas, por mucho que duelan ahora, las hago por tu bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si me estás haciendo sufrir?- fue lo último que le dije a mi madre, antes de abordar.

Para mi suerte, mi madre no consiguió asientos juntos, así que me senté separado de ella. Miré hacía la ventanilla del avión y comencé a recordar cada cosa que viví con Lud y mis amigos.

"FAVOR A LOS PASAJEROS ABROCHARSE EL CINTURON, EN UN MOMENTO INICIAREMOS EL DESPEGUE."

Después de escuchar eso, abroché mi cinturón y volví a acomodarme para ver por la ventanilla. No quería saber de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo quería sumergirme en los recuerdos que atesorare desde ahora.

-"Nos es un adiós, es un hasta pronto".- seguía diciendo constantemente en mi cabeza, mientras el avión despegaba.

Desde ese momento, aprendí que no todo en la vida es bello y que existe la crueldad en los actos de las personas que más queremos. Lo único que pude hacer después de estar en el aire, fue escuchar música triste y mantenerme con la esperanza de que volvería a ver a Ludwig conmigo, y cuando eso suceda, podamos estar juntos sin separarnos de nuevo. Ese sentimiento, me mantuvo en pie todo el tiempo.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, **este capítulo está muy triste y me he llevado muchas críticas de fans heridas u.u, pero descuiden, si las cosas pasan es por algo. Por cierto, tampoco agregué que tendrían que tener pañuelos a su lado para secar sus lágrimas, porque sería exagerar (espero, me daría mucha pena saber que alguien lloro por mi culpa) y porque daría spoiler de lo que vendrá.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a seguir la historia y a tener una perspectiva de lector. Ahora a comentar:

dragonadetinta96: ¡NO TIENES QUE AGRADECER TÚ QUERIDA, LA QUE MÁS AGRADECE AQUÍ SOY YO!, de verdad me hace feliz tener tus reviews, de hecho los espero con muchas ansias. Con respecto a la historia de España, me refiero en general, así que cualquier dato que consideres curioso o interesante, me lo dejas en un review, sino te molesta claro. Espero no me odies después de este capítulo.

Natalia: Tranquila, también entiendo el estrés por el que estas pasando, también estoy en periodo de pruebas.

BCharlotte: Querida, perdona por casi hacerte llorar en el registro civil y sé que quizás tengas ganas de matarme, pero sabes que solucionaré todo y que te adoro, mi pequeña amiga 3

Sin más que decir.

Au revoir.

PD: **¡SUBÍ MI SEGUNDO FANFIC, DE LA PAREJA FRUK!, **si desean leerlo, pasen a mi perfil. De verdad me harían muy feliz si lo hacen (:

s/9775498/1/Una-vida-real por si no quieren entrar xDDDD


End file.
